Así empiezan las cosas
by AigokerosShura
Summary: Llegar a los treinta con todas las posibilidades de la vida a tu alcance y después simplemente perderlas hace que reflexiones acerca de todo lo que has vivido y lo que quieres para tu futuro. La vida está llena de interrogantes, miedos, desafios y aventuras, Carmilla lo descubrirá de forma dolorosa.
1. Prólogo

Así empiezan las cosas

 _Y ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo estoy?_ No sabes. Desde hace un año perdiste todo lo que anhelabas. Pasaste cinco años de tu vida construyendo un futuro que se vislumbraba maravilloso. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para poder alcanzar la meta. Excelente estudiante, promedió sobresaliente, tesis reconocida. La popularidad digna de la edad en la cual no eres ni adulto, ni adolescente ni importante por tus posesiones materiales, te hizo pensar que tenías el mundo a tus pies, que eras invencible. Y ahora, simplemente no tienes nada. Ni trabajo, ni maestría, ni escuela, ni novia. Aunque lo último no es tan problemático. Siempre has tenido miedo a relacionarte con las personas. Todos se van al final de día; eso lo comprendiste hace unos veinte años cuando tu padre se fue de la casa, buscando su felicidad en el amor extramarital. Nunca tuviste deseos de enamorarte. Después te diste cuenta de que era imposible detener a los sentimientos. Preparatoria, un corazón roto; universidad, el pobre corazón maltrecho volvió a lacerarse; especialidad… con más años, más experiencia y más cautela, sólo se lastimó un poco.

Y ahora estás aquí, sientes que late, sientes que la sangre corre por tus venas, pero no sientes nada… nada de esas emociones: felicidad, no; alegría, no; tristeza, no; rencor, a veces; odio, demasiado. Sabes que son síntomas de depresión, pero no les das importancia. A veces vienen, a veces se van, a veces las olvidas; y así has podido pasar un mes, cuatro meses quizás, has perdido la cuenta… ¡Ah sí, un año! Los días son tan largos que parecen un lustro, una década, un siglo, tu vida misma. Ya no tienes esperanza, esa te la comenzaron a matar desde hace tres meses. Lo único que querías desde hace un año era entrar a ese programa, entraste; trabajar con esa persona que conociste hace tres años y que te enseñó tanto, ahí ya no tuviste tanta suerte, te pusieron a un tutor que no conocías, pero él fue tan amable que propuso un pacto: trabajemos juntos e invitémosla a trabajar con nosotros, aceptaste; última parada la burocracia, te faltó un papel y te corrieron con todo y planes e ilusiones. Debiste prever que ahí empezaría el largo camino hacia la desdicha… desde ese momento, inclusive unos seis meses antes de eso, has tomado un sin fin de malas decisiones… una casi termina con tu vida, lo simple que hubiera resultado todo si en realidad lo hubiera logrado.

Hoy no tienes nada, pero nada en realidad. Regresas a la realidad de forma repentina, el hombre delante de ti que te preguntó cómo estabas sigue con la misma sonrisa fingida de cualquier persona decente que pregunta por preguntar, simplemente contestas "bien", te das la vuelta y te vas, regresando a tu vida, a la sombría y fría, nada que te aguarda cuando regreses. ¿Cómo estás? Simplemente eso, estás.

Así empiezan las cosas ¿no? Un día te encuentras frente a la enorme pregunta de qué hacer con tu vida, y a la siguiente vuelta de rueda te encuentras aquí, en un trabajo de redacción que poco entiendes, pero que al final del día te gusta; pero no por las razones ilusorias que dice todo el mundo conformista, no, te gusta porque puedes destrozar los sueños de otras personas una corrección de estilo a la vez; todo se resume a dar justo en el ego, y lo demás se da solo, lo sabes perfectamente, eso te pasó a ti, quieres que los demás sientan tu pena, ésta es la forma más cercana a la venganza contra todos que se te ha presentado. Sin embargo, sabes que el dinero y el desquite no es lo que te gusta en realidad, lo que más te llama la atención es esa compañera de trabajo que está a pocos lugares de ti y que nunca ha mostrado el mayor interés en tu existencia. Sabes que puedes acercarte en cualquier momento a ella. Es amable, servicial, y exasperante ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda ser tan… tan… tan optimista todo el tiempo? Seguro debe tomar drogas. Drogas duras. La sigues observando como si no tuvieras trabajo que hacer, como si el mirarla no significara que existe una mínima atracción… que la hay, es linda la chica del cubículo 307, pero no quieres que eso te evite odiarla.

Siempre te han gustado las mujeres que están fuera de tu alcance, las puedes tener un determinado tiempo, pero al final del día sabes que se irán; así que ¿qué más da que ella sea una más de las decenas de mujeres que han ido y venido en tu vida desde hace años? Pero existe algo en la pequeña rubia del cubículo 307 que no deja de fascinarte. Probablemente sea el hecho de que la has visto salir con una torre humana de dos metros y cabello rojo que muy probablemente puede ser su novia. Entonces lo interiorizas; _claro, es gay, yo soy gay, no es fea, podría ser atracción por conveniencia_. Probablemente. No quieres ir a ese lugar donde los recuerdos de tu tormentosa relación alumna-maestra te destrozó año y medio de vida.

Obviamente existía un dejo de peligrosidad en esa relación, sin embargo, meterte con la esposa de una de las investigadoras de la universidad no fue tu mejor jugada. Aún están presentes en ti las cicatrices, y no sólo de forma románticamente sentimentales, las físicas también. Dos costillas rotas, un ojo morado, la muñeca derecha lastimada, que cada vez que hace frío te recuerda el dolor intenso de la pérdida de la persona, de tu confianza, de tu salud. Pero nada de eso importa ahora. Ahora estás estudiando a la rubia del cubículo 307.

Esa pequeña sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios cada vez que hace algo correcto; las líneas de su frente cada vez que se enoja por que la computadora no responde; los movimientos enfáticos y descoordinados de sus manos cada vez que quiere hacer notar la importancia de algo. Sí, definitivamente, aunque tu vida en este preciso momento no tenga sentido, ni camino, ni importancia y sólo tengas que asistir al trabajo para no morirte de hambre o de aburrimiento; la chica del cubículo 307 en verdad hace más llevadero el mecanicismo infinito de copiar/pegar y editar trabajos de estúpidas personas que sienten que tienen algo que decir. Como tú lo sentías en su momento, antes de que todo se fuera al carajo. La vida y sus misterios.


	2. Así Comenzó

Esperabas que todo fuera fácil, desde hace cinco años las cosas empezaba a ser como tú querías. No es que hayas hecho algo que no te apeteciera, si de algo puedes estar segura es que todo ha sido como tú has querido, inclusive las cosas que no quisieras que te pasaran han sido porque las aceptaste de forma tácita. Sin embargo, esto no está bien, no está pasando, te lo dices una y otra vez, mientras te pones la pijama para dormir, mientras lavas tus dientes, mientras te mojas la cara, es tu mantra, esto no está pasando. Pero sí, sí está pasando, sí fracasaste, sí perdiste tu oportunidad, sí eres una mancha más en el asfalto de la monotonía.

Te das cuenta de que simplemente estás viviendo, o sobreviviendo con demasiada amargura para que algo te importe. Las muestras de apoyo ante tu desdicha hacen que cada vez más te sumas en la depresión que simplemente parece ahora ser parte de tu vida, o de tu ser. Frases como "no te preocupes", "todo saldrá bien", "vendrán tiempos mejores", "eres chingona", "todo pasa por algo"; en vez de reconfortante, hace que desees la muerte de todos y cada uno de ellos; y que tú encabeces la peregrinación al infierno. ¿Por qué la gente puede ser feliz y tener todo lo que quiera y tú no? ¿Qué hiciste mal? Es en lo único que puedes pensar mientras la alarma anuncia que tus lamentaciones matutinas llegaron a su fin, que debes levantarte y prepárate para ir al trabajo… el trabajo. Esa maldita oficina con sus cubículos grises y sus computadoras viejas que sólo hacen que quieras tirar todo por la ventana y nunca volver a hablar de nada. Pero no puedes hacerlo porque tienes cuentas que pagar, padres a los cuales no decepcionar y una vida que vivir, no de forma excitante, sino de manera sombría y desinteresada. Así que simplemente llegas, te resignas y prendes la computadora. Otras ocho horas por contar… otras ocho horas por matar… otras ocho horas de lo mismo… la muerte.

Como casi toda la semana no hay nada que hacer, tu compañero está tan dormido que ronca, pero nadie le dice nada porque todos están tan entretenidos contando historias maravillosas de sus vidas como adulto que nadie presta atención al grandulón que babea todo su escritorio. Es una suerte que en esta oficina los jefes sea "buena onda", por lo menos puedes vestirte como quieras y no con el uniforme oficinista, que, aunque todo el mundo trate de disimularlo, es lo mismo que el uniforme de la secundaria, trajes sastres, trajes de vestir, corbatas, vestidos, inmensas banalidades para lucir como si el mundo en el cual viven no estuviera de por sí podrido y triste. Sigues mirando a tu alrededor y comienza a entrar ese sentimiento de frustración y hastío en tu vida. No sabes cuándo acabará, pero sabes de sobra como empieza. Todo comienza cuando los colores no parecen brillar más, cuando te retraes a tu mundo de tristeza y soledad, y simplemente te recriminas todo lo que ha pasado en tu pasado. Las penas de hoy son dos.

Teniendo frente ti el mundo, de repente te das cuenta que has desperdiciado toda tu vida planeando qué hacer, en vez de sólo hacerlo. Cuántos años han pasado desde aquel "me iré". ¿Quince? ¿Diez? ¿Toda tu existencia? Para darte cuenta que la única cosa que te detiene es el miedo a verdaderamente hacerlo. Sí, toda tu vida has escuchado hablar a las máximas autoridades de la supervivencia decirte "que eso no dicte tu existir", "la vida es más complicada de lo que parece", "nada es como en los cuentos de hadas", "has lo que debes o lo que quieres". Y, aunque tú sabes exactamente que siempre has existido entre esas dos líneas "querer y deber", y que siempre ha ganado la primera sobre la segunda, ahora ya no sabes que hacer. Lo único que te motiva a continuar y a no pensar en el fin último que es el suicidio, es tu alma que siempre ha sido obstinada. Lo único que verdaderamente disfrutas es llevar la contraria, hay veces que has tenido éxito, otras no tanto. Pero, hoy, aquí, frente a este basto mundo lleno de "¿y si?", "jamás", "probablemente", "¿deberías?"; no te queda más remido que hacerlo que has hecho siempre, soñar y actuar. Las dificultades no son pocas, esas mismas preguntas y dudas sobre si en verdad mereces todo lo que tienes o si necitas todo lo que anhelas son constantes, y te das cuenta que al final nunca habrá una respuesta que te satisfaga, porque siempre habrán preguntas y medias respuestas que no te dirán nada, pero que te cuestionarán aún más.

Sabes que te estas acercando a la madurez cuando te das cuenta que nada de lo que te han dicho sobre la vida y la existencia humana tiene sentido; el único sentido y miedo que tienes ante ti es el abandono, y ni siquiera eso, es tu abandono a ser como siempre has querido ser… el miedo es que no hay respuesta a esa pregunta, después de tantos años de existencia aún tratas de saber quién eres. Sobre ti conoces varias cosas: no te gusta que te ordenen, no respetas la autoridad y tienes unas ganas enormes de aprender. Sabes que te gusta la música, el arte, y la literatura, amas la filosofía, y a últimas fechas te ha interesado la historia, pero no es algo que en realidad te desvivas por entender, más bien es algo que viene con el paquete filosófico. Aquí estás de nuevo, entre el deber y el querer. De nuevo sin brújula y sin rumbo, de nuevo a la merced del viento y el destino.

Los años han pasado, tus primeros amigos verdaderos se han desvanecido. Ya no hay llamadas sorpresivas, mensajes que demanden tu existencia. Nada. Para ellos sólo existe el trabajo, la familia, que percibe equivocadamente necesaria, los pagos, los problemas maritales, los engaños, y la quietud. Esa quietud que caracteriza a la estabilidad que no puedes entender porque, jamás has sido estable en nada. Ellos se sientes felices así, o por lo menos te dicen que lo son. Aún no entiendes como pasaron tantos años sin en verdad conocer a tus amigos, o por lo menos a los que dijeron que lo era. No conoces a sus padres, nunca has ido a sus casas, no sabes en que trabajan. Sólo hay una persona que rompe con esta regla, pero por mucho que quieras excusarte de que en la vida sólo hay un amigo sincero de verdad, te cuestionas cuanto de eso es cierto y cuanto de eso ha salido de las bocas viperinas de gente que simplemente no sabe estar en aislamiento. Y te encuentras de nuevo como una especie de antropólogo en el campo, estando ahí pero siendo externo, no encontrando el camino que te puede guiar a lo que los libros de auto ayudan llaman la felicidad. Pocos amigos, muchos conocidos, pocos problemas, pero letales. ¿Sabes lo que quieres? sí ¿lo conseguiste? poco tiempo ¿lo puedes recuperar? … ¡Oh, he ahí la verdadera pregunta que no sabes cómo contestar! En realidad esa cuestión se complementa con la siguiente ¿quieres recuperarlo?

Tu compañero se despertó sobresaltado porque la pequeña rubia lo asustó diciendo que el jefe ha pedido verlo, eso no es verdad, pero de todas formas Wilson decide que la siesta ha sido suficiente y debe entretenerse con algo, por desgracia ese algo eres tú. No sabes porque sigue viniendo a tu lugar, no sabes porque continua tratando de entablar una conversación contigo, y lo más desesperante, no sabes porque le sigues la corriente y hablas con él. Tal vez la respuesta sea muy fácil, es amigo de la chica del cubículo 307, conoce al estúpido de tu hermano, no hay más, no necesitas contestar las grandes interrogantes que el mundo te ha lanzado. Si algo te puede sacar de tu miseria por un rato es la chica rubia del cubículo 307, y aunque no quieras aceptarlo, el tonto de Wilson que sonríe siempre. Al menos es guapo.

\- ¿Tengo baba? – te pregunta como si pudieras contestarle sin reír.

\- Sí, te dormiste desde hace tres horas – mientes, pero sabes que él acepta una buena broma.

\- ¡Ja, claro que no fueron tres horas! Creo. No importa. ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo después del trabajo?

\- No. – respondes inmediatamente. Sabes que va a seguir insistiendo hasta que digas que sí. No logras nunca negarte más de dos veces seguidas. Necesitas algo para seguir con energía, o ánimo, o simplemente no matarte, no pensar.

\- O.k, al final es sólo martes. Creo. No importa.

\- ¿Sabes? que cada frase que salga de tu boca acabe con "creo. No importa", me hace cuestionar tu nivel intelectual.

\- ¡Vamos Carm! Sabes que sólo bromeo. A cerca de los tragos, no. Lo demás no me importa.

\- ¿Qué pasó con "es sólo martes"?

\- ¡Aggghhh! Wey, estamos en el infierno. Beber es lo único que anima esta inmunda vida. Anda. Vamos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó para acabar en este muladar tan desconsolado?

\- Si no me respondes, jamás sabrás lo que a mí me pasó, Carm. Unos tragos, di que sí. Sé de buena fuente que la mesera del bar de la esquina está particularmente interesada en cierta chica misteriosa.

\- No me interesa. – Respondes viendo al vacío brillar de tu computadora.

\- Por supuesto que no. Todo el mundo es inferior a ti. Me pregunto ¿quién podrá ser la persona que te saque de tu auto encierro? – Kirsch ha desatinado todo lo que tiene que ver con tu personalidad en este momento. No es que seas una mala persona, o que pienses que los demás son unos estúpidos, al menos, no solías hacerlo con todas las personas. Es, más bien, que en este momento todas las personas te resultan insignificantes, poco entretenidas, nada retadoras. No quieres más problemas en tu vida de los que ya tienes hasta ahora. Las relaciones amorosas no han sido tu fuerte, pero tampoco lo han sido los fugaces encuentros sexuales. Todo tiene consecuencias, lo sabes de sobras, sólo que en este momento tu hastío hacia la vida es completamente prioritario para ti. ¿Qué es la vida si un poco de sufrimiento?

\- No es eso, Kirsch, lo sabes. Y en realidad creo que la mesera se desvive porque la desvistas.

\- ¡Oh Cram! Podemos compartir, de sobra lo sabes. – Su sonrisa vuelve al rostro, la tuya lo hace también. Conoces a Wilson Kirsch desde hace cinco años. No eran amigos en la universidad, él vivía fuera del campus en una casa con un grupo de idiotas; bestias llenas de testosterona que no entendían el significado del respeto o la otredad. Y entre todos ellos, estaba Kirsch, siempre sonriendo, siempre cuidando, siempre con esa sonrisa franca que se siente verdadera. Ayudó mucho que tu hermano fuera su compañero de fraternidad, su hermano, así que por ende, estar con Kirsch en este infierno te sorprendió pero te reconfortó al mismo tiempo.

\- Ni lo sueñes. – Respondes rápidamente. Lo único que has compartido con Kirsch hasta el momento ha sido el trabajo, las horas de borrachera y al parecer a una compañera de generación. El mundo es un pañuelo. Un pañuelo sucio, simple y desangelado.

\- O.k, algún día, algún día. – Se levanta y se va a su cubículo con esa sonrisa tan risueña. De reojo ves con interés y sorpresa que la chica del cubículo 307 te está viendo. Te sorprende, no entiendes porque lo hace. Tal vez, como a todo el mundo en esta oficina sin vida, le sea interesante que con la única persona que hables sea con Kirsch, el desobligado y desentendido Kirsch. Sin embargo, para ti Kirsch es aún más interesante, sabes que está pasando por algo similar a lo tuyo, él no debería de estar aquí, tampoco tú, pero eso lo descubrirás poco a poco, trago a trago, maldición a maldición. Ves la hora en la pantalla de la computadora, 11:15, seis horas más para que este martirio termine. Y pensar que lo que más amabas en el mundo era escribir. Corregir el estilo de unos estúpidos que se creen escritores por el simple hecho de haber tenido la suerte de nacer con un apellido importante hace que te encolerices. ¿Cuál fue tu error? fácil, aspirar a la grandeza, el mundo cruel es así, las clases sociales son inamovibles, Durkeheim se equivocó, la voluntad no te abre puertas, te reacomoda en el sistema, y tu sitio es estar abajo, tu maldición, es saber dónde estás y que probablemente no puedas salir. ¿Cómo decía Marx? La economía dicta la vida social de hombre. La vida y su sistematización. Inclusive, ni eso te importa ya.

Sales de esa horrible oficina, las seis de la tarde, por fin. Recorres el pequeño camino del pasillo hasta el elevador, al parecer has salido temprano como siempre, todo el mundo se queda hablando de la grandeza de su vida de oficinista, con los compromisos propios de sus madurez impuesta y sus hipócritas sonrisas que expresan "soy mejor que tú", aunque todos estemos oprimidos por las circunstancias. Vive y deja vivir, o por lo menos deja de fingir que eres feliz. La depresión en estos tiempos es un arma de protesta. Tantos ansiolíticos, tantos antidepresivos, tantos alcohólicos, tantos mentirosos. Todo eso te da asco, pero no puedes hacer nada más que esperar que el ascensor se detenga en tu piso, salir del edificio, caminar hasta el metro, dirigirte a tu casa, llamar a Kirsch, destapar unas cervezas, beber, dormir y seguir igual que ayer, el día anterior, estos meses. ¿Qué pasó? Es en lo único que puedes pensar.

Por fin el maldito aparato se detiene en la planta 18, subes, lo único que tienes en la cabeza es salir corriendo de ahí, o volando, pero no tienes tanta suerte, antes de que las puertas se cierren por completo una pequeña mano detiene tu escape. La chica rubia del cubículo 307 entra al amplio espacio de metal y cristal. La vez directo a los ojos, ella sólo sonríe y presiona el botón del lobby. Por extraño que te parezca le sonríes. Es la primera vez que están solas en el mismo espacio. La miras detenidamente, o por lo menos observas su espalda, porque es todo lo que tienes enfrente de ti. Su largo cabello rubio que cae como cascada sobre su espalda, sus torneadas piernas y sus firmes nalgas, que quisieras estrujar fuertemente entre tus manos que están deleitosamente atrapadas en la mezclilla de su pantalón, que lo único que hace es crear escenarios en los cuales esos pantalones estén tirados cerca de su desnudo cuerpo gimiente y sudoroso a mereced de tus manos y de tus labios.

Comienzas a salir de tu trance cuando el elevador se detiene en el piso 16 y una marabunta de oficinistas de trajes grises, y faldas azules comienzan a entrar. Los olores mezclados de frustración, fracaso y perfumes caros comienzan a invadir tus sentidos. Detestas la vida, esto es sólo un recordatorio de que tan inhumano el mundo laboral de las corporaciones puede llegar a ser. Sin embargo, como una ola de tranquilidad y confort, una fragancia a vainilla inunda tus fosas nasales. La pequeña rubia está a tu lado, y no sólo a tu lado, su cara está enfrente de ti, su brazo derecho está sosteniendo su cuerpo para evitar aplastarte, sus ojos están cerrados, en verdad se está concentrando en no causarte ningún daño; y tú, con toda tu espalda contra la pared de cristal de la maldita máquina, sólo puedes sonreír porque hasta el momento, en estos días de mierda que has tenido, es lo más hermosos que has visto. En el piso 10 entra de nuevo más gente, la pequeña rubia ya no puede aguantar más y reposa todo su antebrazo en el cristal. Como reflejo, tratas de moverte para darle más espacio y que pueda sentirse más cómoda. Lo cual te sorprende porque demostrar algún acto de caballerosidad te había sido tan intrascendente como clavarte agujas calientes en los globos oculares, pero haces el esfuerzo y ella acepta la ayuda. Tu brazo derecho ahora está tocando su brazo izquierdo y es como si millones de electro choques recorrieran esa parte de tu cuerpo. Sabes que algo va absolutamente mal, sabes que esa sensación sólo te orillara hacer tu vida más miserable de lo que ya es, pero ¿qué puedes hacer? Los sentimientos no se controlan, se ignoran, pero no se pueden manejar. Por fin llegan a lobby, todos comienzan a salir del infernal cubo con un alivio inimaginable en sus rostros. La pequeña rubia te sonríe de nuevo, y tú haces lo mismo.

\- El infierno en un cubo de cristal ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? – escuchas que las palabras salen de su boca. Su voz es melodiosa, te sorprende que te haya dirigido la palabra. Te anima a contestar.

\- Yo lo pienso, todos los días. – Escuchas que una pequeña risa sale de sus labios, te encanta esa pequeña melodía. _Las cosas se van a ir al carajo_ ; piensas mientras caminas junto con ella hacia la puerta.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Carmilla

\- Sí, mañana. – No sabes su nombre, no puedes responder más que dos palabras y ninguna de ellas es su nombre.

\- Laura.

\- O.k, hasta mañana. – No repites su nombre, no quieres desgastarlo, no quieres pronunciarlo, eso la haría real y hasta el momento estás feliz de sólo tener la idea que te has creado de ella. La ves alejarse de tu lado y correr hasta donde se encuentra un auto blanco estacionado, antes de subir, se despide de ti desde lejos. _Laura, su nombre es Laura_. Y sigues con tu vida, caminas hacia el metro, llegas a tu casa y llamas a Kirsch. Beber, este momento es bueno para beber.

\- Te lo estoy diciendo yo, no hay actriz porno más inspiradora que Nella, es la perfección hecha mujer. – Kirsch está borracho, comienzas a sospechar que el alcoholismo ha sido uno de sus amigos en los últimos tiempos, pero no te importa, ha sido amigo de los dos. Las discusiones sobre pornografía son las últimas antes de que los dos terminen dormidos en algún lugar de tu departamento con la ropa puesta y el resentimiento en el rostro.

\- O.k, o.k, no discuto eso, pero Sinn Sage hace que todo se vuelva realidad. – Contestas derramando la mitad de tu trago sobre tu blusa. Ya nada tiene sentido ni interés, has conseguido lo que querías, olvidar a Laura, si nombras a la persona se vuelve real, y lo que quieres es olvidar la pequeña conversación de la tarde.

\- O.k, o.k, lesbianas con strapon, debemos abrir otra categoría, porque no hay poder humano en este mundo que divida a Sinn Sage del strapon. – Alza su cerveza y brindamos por las banalidades de la vida, por lo menos en lo que todo el mundo está de acuerdo es que el sexo lo cura todo, y lo complica todo, y comienza todo, y termina con todo, pero no puedes alejarte de él, es la droga más dura de todas. – ¡Oh! ¿Sabes quién opina lo mismo que tú? –

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tengo muchas opiniones de todo.

\- Del porno.

\- Nop.

\- Laura, Laura, la del trabajo. La rubia del cubículo 307. – Laura, piensas que ese nombre te va a perseguir por siempre hasta que no le pongas un alto. – Sip. ¿Sabías que anda con una maestra de periodismo? Aparte su novia es maestra en artes marciales, creo… no importa. – Claro que importa, importa todo. Aunque sabes que no deberías de estar pensando en nada ni en nadie en este momento, sólo te va a traer más problemas a tu ya patética y melancólica vida.

\- ¿Qué, te gusta su novia?

\- No es fea.

\- ¿No es fea? ¡Wow, wey! ¿No crees que estás perdiendo tu tiempo? Laura y la torre humana se ven bastante sólidas.

\- Sí, mi vida también se veía así y ahora estoy emborrachándome con cerveza barata en un vecindario pobre de esta ciudad, y con Carmilla Krantein, nada menos; mi vida no puede ir peor, o si, todo está en que tan dispuesto a suicidarme me sienta. Y nada podría salir peor.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- No voy a responder esa pregunta si no respondes tú primero.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. – Contestas de inmediato. Tienes un asco tremendo de recordar esos días en los que tu corazón se rompió, tu futuro se desvaneció de tus manos, y tu vida cambio por completo. –

\- Entonces sabes lo que siento. – Kirsch se levanta y va al pequeño refrigerador por otra ronda de cervezas, los dos quieren caer en la inconciencia. No más charlas profundas, tal vez otro día, tal vez nunca. – Por cierto – su sonrisa te saca de tu estupor – si vamos a hablar de pérdidas de tiempo, tal vez te convendría dejar de soñar con la pequeña novia de la torre humana. – Se tira en el sillón con la cerveza en la mano y se la traga toda de una vez. Sabes que tiene razón, pero no quieres que eso te afecte, hoy emborracharte te servirá, mañana, mañana veras que sigue. Así ha sido desde hace un tiempo. Por lo menos, puedes compartir el odio y el desprecio hacia el mundo con otra persona. Con otro ser que sufre lo mismo que tú.

Los días transcurren sin ninguna anormalidad. Estás tan aburrida de la monotonía que comienzas a hacer planes inútiles en tu cabeza mal trecha. _Regresaré, esta fase no puede durarme toda la vida. Debo salir de mi estupor, no puedo seguir así, no seguiré así_. Mientras más concentrada estás en las proyecciones futuras construidas en el aire, la muñeca izquierda te empieza a doler, el recordatorio de lo que apostaste y perdiste. Habías pensado en que siempre ganarías, pero esa caída, esa inconciencia a la cual te exiliaron por dos meses e hizo de tu vida un cómico remedo de tragedia griega, fue lo que te guio a este sitio en primer lugar.

\- _¡Te vas a arrepentir! – grita la mujer que te persigue como loca por el edifico. No sabes que fue lo que pasó. En un momento estabas retozando en los brazos de alguien y después una psicópata te persigue con una pistola, que no sabes si está cargada o no._

\- _¡Seguro! – respondes con burla. No quieres que el temor te invada, no sabes que hacer, no tienes la más mínima idea. Tus decisiones están entre sostener la sabana que cubre tu desnudo cuerpo y que te da un poco de dignidad; o correr lo más rápido posible con tu culo al aire pero con vida. Nada de eso importa en el momento que te das cuenta que el pasillo está lleno de gente que impide tu escape, y la loca mujer con el arma apuntándote a la cabeza está cada vez más cerca de ti. En un intento por poner tu vida a salvo, te diriges a la puerta de servicio, corres, sujetas como puedes el pedazo de tela que impide que muestres tu desnudez, y el temor de morir, escuchas un disparo muy cerca de tu cabeza, el bam, es estruendoso, no te fijas, tus pies se enredan en con la sabana, la velocidad, tu peso y las escaleras hacen todo el trabajo. Una muñeca rota, un labio partido, dos costillas inservibles. El coma es relajante, es como dormir, dormiste por dos meses, la recuperación es implacable cuatro meses de tortuosa recuperación. Lo mejor de todo, tu espíritu es indomable._

Sales de tu ensoñación por una pregunta de lo más elemental. _¿Estás bien?_ Pregunta Natalie, una de tus compañeras de presidio que parece más entusiasmada en doblegarse a las órdenes del jefe, que en realidad preguntarte por tu bienestar. A nadie le simpatizas, tus constantes burlas a su trabajo han hecho que todo el mundo sólo tenga dos sentimientos al verte: quererte matar o cogerte. Probablemente las dos al mismo tiempo. _Eso cabe en una categoría del porno duro_. Piensas mientras ves que los labios de Natalie siguen moviéndose sin darte tregua. Tratas de seguir la conversación pero simplemente te quedas inmóvil y confundida. Ahora extrañas esos cuatro meses de coma inducido. Ahora anhelas las drogas duras que tuviste que dejar si querías recuperar lo que tenías. Ahora lo único que puedes decir es…

\- Lo siento, no te entiendo. – Natalie se ve desesperada, al parecer lleva minutos eternos tratando de hacerte entender algo.

\- Las revisiones a los artículos culturales los necesito en media hora o Theo va a matarnos, a las dos, porque alguien no hace su trabajo, Carmilla.

\- Eso lo envié anoche antes de irme de aquí. Tal vez deberías de revisar tus correos en vez de estar tratando de cog…

\- Sí, Natalie, los envió. Yo los recibí y Theo ya los tiene. Pensé que te había avisado, disculpa. – La voz de Laura te sorprende, nunca antes se había acercado a tu cubículo, nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de interacción en la oficina, o en ningún lado, no sabes que decir, simplemente mantienes tu mirada de furia en Natalie, para que tu asombro pase desapercibido. –

\- Natalie – grita Theo dese su oficina – ya tengo los ensayos, perdón, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. – Y eso es todo. Con una simple y vaga disculpa de un estúpido que ni siquiera puede recordar que clase de trabajo realiza, tu día vuelve a ser el mismo, tranquilo y miserable. Natalie se aleja de tu cubículo, seguramente en su boca resuena un eco quedo que pide a todos los dioses conocidos y desconocidos que alguien te mate al salir de aquí. No lo tomas a mal, no te interesa en lo más mínimo. Si Dios existiera seguramente estaría más ocupado tratando de controlar la guerra, o lamentándose por la indiferencia que los oficinistas sienten ante la vida. No puedes evitar pensar eso, odias tu trabajo, a tus compañeros, odias la vida.

\- ¿Sabes? Decirle a la amante del jefe que deje de cogerse al jefe no es una buena maniobra. Podrías haberte quedado sin trabajo. – Laura sigue a tu lado, estabas tan enojada y ensimismada que no te diste cuenta que ella seguía ahí, con su hermosa sonrisa, con el deslumbrante cabello, con la postura de inocencia que está encerrada en un cuerpo que simplemente no está hecho para ser ignorado, está moldeado de una forma tan exquisita que lo único que puedes pensar es en las mil y una formas en que podrías mancillarlo, marcarlo y adorarlo como la cosa más preciosa de este mundo.

\- Bueno, me salvaste… gracias, creo. – No sabes cómo comportarte ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? La última vez que intentaste y lograste seducir a alguien que ya tenía a otro alguien, casi te matan. ¿qué impide que esta vez no sea lo mismo? Laura tiene novia, Laura tiene una vida que parece disfrutar, Laura es feliz. Tú sólo estás de paso, no significas nada para ella, sólo una curiosidad.

\- O.k, no necesitas ser tan expresiva – dice Laura recargándose en tu escritorio. Sabes que esa esquina en la cual colindan la pared de tu pequeño y odiado cubículo y el escritorio será el lugar más sagrado de ahora en adelante. El maldito tiene la suerte de sentir la magnificencia del cuerpo de Laura, y tú, lo único que tienes es la presencia de la suave fragancia de vainilla que emite su cuerpo. Piensas si ese será el sabor de Laura, si todo su cuerpo sabrá a vainilla y lujuria.

\- Sé que no, para eso te tienen a ti en esta oficina.

\- ¡Vaya! Pensé que era una pose eso de estar siempre a la defensiva e indiferente. Creo que me equivoque. En fin, si ves a Kirsch, dile que la invitación sigue abierta, y si quieres ir, estás invitada.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – estás intrigada, no has visto a Kirsch en unos días, pero eso no te sorprende, regularmente Wilson Kirsch puede desaparecer de la oficina cuando le dé la gana. Las ventajas de venir de una fraternidad y ser amigo del jefe. Estúpido bastardo, seguramente está borracho en algún departamento con alguna chica que conoció, o está tratando de acostarse con alguna de las recepcionistas de las oficinas vecinas. No te interesa en verdad. Sin embargo, esa invitación te deja con curiosidad. – ¿Qué invitación? ¿a dónde?

\- ¡Mmmm! ¿La señorita interesante encontró un misterio sin resolver? – tu cara muestra desinterés, incluso logras hacer esa expresión de hastío rodando los ojos y viendo hacia otra parte, pero en realidad quieres saber más, cada vez más y no puedes evitar pensar ¿Laura en verdad te está invitando? ¿por qué lo haría? – Es una fiesta en un almacén desocupado, algunos DJ's que están intentando emprender su carrera musical van a tocar, Kirsch me dijo que le avisara. Va a ser mañana a las 12:00 a.m, necesitan una contraseña. Dile a Kirsch que me llame para dársela. – Laura se retira poco a poco de tu escritorio. No sabes cómo detenerla, pero quieres evitar que se vaya, quieres que esté un poco más contigo. Han sido los dos minutos más hermosos de tu vida en los últimos meses, y tu estupidez y depresión los están echando a perder. –

\- ¿Por qué me invitas a mí? – se voltea sorprendida, no puede creer que estés hablando con ella, que en realidad le hagas preguntas. Aunque básicamente es sólo una, y no se la hiciste de muy buena gana. Tal vez ella sea así, dispuesta a ver el lado bueno de todas las personas, incluyéndote. –

\- ¿Quieres la verdad o lo que estaba planeando decirte? – Entonces había pensado hablarte, no sólo por Kirsch, sino por ella misma, porque de alguna manera le interesaba hablar contigo. Esa información te da un poco de esperanza, inclusive la comisura de tu labio del lado izquierdo se eleva un poco por un momento.

\- Las dos. – Respondes de la forma más fría y desganada que puedas mostrar. –

\- O.k – suspira y toma un poco de aire antes de mirarte directamente a los ojos, se inclina un poco para estar a tu altura – los de la oficina hicieron una apuesta, dijeron que si lograba que aceptaras ir al rave ganaría no sólo todos los tragos de la noche para mí y mi novia, sino que además me llevaría 3,000 dólares, y como te podrás imaginar a nadie le sobra el dinero por aquí. – Sus palabras te hieren hasta lo más profundo, tú pensando que podría interesarse en ti, mientras ella sólo veía que provecho podría sacar de ti. No respondes, no puedes decir nada, simplemente te quedas mirando a esos ojos aceitunados con una mezcla de odio, lujuria y lamento.

\- ¿Qué era lo que habías planeado decirme? – La pregunta sale de tu boca sin tu permiso, eso lo estabas pensando, querías escuchar la mentira de sus labios. Aunque fuera por sólo un instante necesitaba un poco de atención por parte de Laura. Ella sólo te mira. Su mirada es tan intensa que no sabes si ha perdido la habilidad para producir sonidos con sus cuerdas bucales, o si la repentina pregunta la hubiera desarmado. –

\- Que deberíamos de intentar convivir más. Trabajamos en la misma oficina, en los mismos proyectos, tal vez deberíamos tratar de conocernos más. – Tienes una sonrisa de superioridad que impresiona a Laura. Se queda quieta por un momento, simplemente sigue mirándote intrigada.

\- No sabía que teníamos los mismos proyectos. – Sigues mirándola a los ojos, tu sonrisa no ha desaparecido, es más, ha incrementado. –

\- ¿Cómo crees que te salve hace algunos minutos? – pregunta realmente asombrada.

\- ¿Suerte?

\- ¿Tú crees en la suerte?

\- Claro que sí. Por suerte ahora sé que voy a ganar 1,500 dólares y bebidas gratis para Kirsch y para mí en una fiesta rave que probablemente terminará con varios arrestos de lo cual podré hacer un artículo y burlarme de todos mis "compañeros" de oficina. – Volteas tu silla hacia la pantalla de la computadora. Sabes que has ganado el encuentro, pero has obtenido algo más, más que el infame dinero o el necesario alcohol, has ganado la atención de Laura, y eso, hasta este momento, puede hacerte sonreír por algún tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces iras?

\- Sabes mi tarifa ¿podrás pagarla? – Toma tu celular que está justo al lado de su mano izquierda. –

\- Quítale la contraseña. – Te ordena sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

\- Demandante ¿no, cupcake? – tomas tu celular, le quitas la contraseña y se lo devuelves.

\- No sabes cuánto – sonríe de forma seductora por un micro segundo, de no haber estado sentada jurarías que tus piernas se hubieran vencido por ese único acto. _¿Laura, quién eres?_ Piensas mientras ves que teclea algunas cosas en tu celular, después de algunos momentos te lo pasa; ves que ha puesto su número en tu teléfono.

\- O.k, llámame a las 11:00 de la noche, ya tendré la contraseña y el lugar. – Se vuelve a inclinar para estar a tu altura, pero esta vez se dirige directamente a tu oído derecho. – Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, quiero ver ese delicioso culito tuyo moverse al ritmo de los beats. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez quisiera estrujarlo contra mi vulva. Pero no sabrás nunca si eso es lo que estaba planeando decirte para que fueras al rave o la verdad. – Se levanta lentamente dejando que sus senos toquen tu hombro de forma tan lenta y deliciosamente tortuosa que debes cerrar los ojos; al no sentir más el contacto la ves alejarse sin decir más y dejándote en un estado de desesperación y lascivia que no habías sentido en mucho, mucho, tiempo. Estás a punto de cometer uno de los grandes errores de tu vida, pero sobreviviste al primero ¿qué impide que lo vuelvas a hacer? ¿qué te detiene? Claro que Laura tiene novia, pero eso nunca ha sido un impedimento, es más una invitación. ¿Quién eres Laura? Es en lo único que te puedes concentrar lo que resta de tu jornada laboral. Por lo menos, algo te está distrayendo de tu arraigada autodestrucción.

Sales de la oficina con la misma pregunta que no has podido contestar desde el día anterior. Seguramente, está será tu pequeña obsesión ¿Quién es Laura? Sabes que una vez que tengas a Laura, todo el estado de éxtasis que estás sintiendo en este momento se desvanecerá para no volver, por lo menos, eso piensas. Tan sólo faltan ocho meses para que puedas retomar el camino que dejaste de forma tan drástica. Por lo menos en ocho meses podrás tener otra oportunidad, esa que te arrebataron de forma tan violenta hace un año. No puedes darte por vencida, eso lo tienes claro, no puedes detenerte, eso también lo sabes. Sin embargo, seguir como autómata de un lado a otro no es una forma de vida, lo sabes, sabes que debes ser mejor, tratar de estás bien, pero hace tanto tiempo que no estás bien que ya no sabes cuál es el significado de esas palabras. Vives, comes, respiras, en ocasiones coges, sientes placer, sudas, gimes, sientes los orgasmos, tienes un empleo, un departamento, las cosas que siempre te dijeron que serían y son importantes para ti, según todas las personas que quieren decirte como vivir, que pensar y que necesitar, pero no es suficiente y lo sabes. Nada es suficiente por ahora.

Tu vida es un caos, y como una mágica plegaria a esa deidad, los pasos de Laura los guía hacia ti. No la habías visto en veinticuatro horas, y no podías dejar de pensar en ella. Sigue con esa sonrisa tierna pero obscena que no puedes dejar de ver. No dices nada simplemente te quedas parada como una estatua esperando que milagrosamente tu respiración logre controlarse, todavía resuenan en tu mente esas palabras. _Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, quiero ver ese delicioso culito tuyo moverse al ritmo de los beats. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez quisiera estrujarlo contra mi vulva._ Ella tampoco dice nada, está simplemente ahí. Nadie de la oficina ha salido, quisieras que todos estuvieran aquí y librarte de la terrible frustración y tensión sexual que sientes simplemente al estar al lado de Laura. ¿Qué está pasando? Hace dos días parecía que Laura no sabía de tu estúpida e infeliz existencia, y ahora sientes que todo lo que hace es para llevarte al límite de tu sanidad mental y sexual. Sin embargo ella sólo está ahí, parada a tu lado ¡Es ridículo!

Al estúpido elevador se le ocurre llegar completamente vacío. Son las siete de la tarde un viernes de quincena y no hay ni una sola alma en el maldito lugar. Es un largo camino hasta el lobby. Laura entra primero que tú, y ahora no sabes si vas a subir o como una cobarde correrás por las escaleras como esa vez que traías simplemente la sabana que cubría tu sudoroso cuerpo desnudo _¿Bajas?_ Escuchas su voz pero no puedes contestar. Tu cuerpo respondió por ti, en un instante estás dentro de la estúpida caja de cristal sólo con Laura de compañera, las puertas se cierran y sientes que tu corazón está a punto de estallar, y lo único que puedes ver es tu reflejo en la parte metálica del elevador. Nunca has sabido de dónde proviene la habilidad de no demostrar tus sentimientos, el miedo, el dolor, la lujuria, el arrepentimiento, ninguna de esas sensaciones llega a tu cara, este momento no es diferente a los demás. Te recargas en la pared contraria a la puerta, simplemente te inclinas de forma que tu pie derecho esté completamente estático en el suelo y tu pie izquierdo logre elevarse y posar la planta de tu pie en la pared, esa pose te hace sentir que has ganado un poco de confianza, tan sólo si el golpeteo de tu corazón lograra tranquilizarse.

\- No lo olvides, a las once. – Te recuerda Laura con un tono juguetón. Tú simplemente asientes con la cabeza y rezas por dos cosas, llegar con vida a tu casa y encontrar a Kirsch lo más rápido posible para poder ir al maldito lugar. El idiota había estado haciendo "labores amatorias", según él, bastante recomendables. No sabes qué significa eso, pero te das una idea, llegó al trabajo con un Apple watch de correa negra. Al verlo Theo sólo sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. No dejas de pensar que lo que sea que esté haciendo lo hace bien.

\- No lo olvidaré. – Dices de forma apática. En ese momento las puertas de elevador se abren en el maldito piso 17 y una legión de oficinistas suben a la estúpida caja. No sabes cómo pasó, pero ahora Laura está enfrente de ti, o mejor dicho, su espalda está delante de ti. Gira lentamente la cabeza para poder verte de reojo y sonríe, pero esta vez la sonrisa es diferente, está cargada de obscenidad, como si algo estuviera maquinándose en su mente. Antes de que las puertas se cierren, la pequeña rubia se está acomodando de forma en la que pueda posicionarse entre tus piernas. Sus maravillosas nalgas están literalmente rosando tu vulva, es lo más agonizante, sexualmente erótico y físicamente doloroso que has sentido en tu vida. Nadie nunca te ha hecho sentir que lo que deseas sea tan prohibido, nadie excepto Laura. Lentamente se mueve de forma sensual, arriba y abajo, despacio para que nadie la vea, lentamente para que el movimiento no sea notado por esa bandada de mediocres cretinos que tiene a su alrededor. Sus manos están sujetando tus muslos para poder poner más presión a sus caricias, la sensación es tan deliciosa que no te das cuenta de que tus ojos están cerrados y que tu respiración está un poco forzada, pero nada que llame mucho la atención. Laura sigue con sus movimientos, no crees poder resistir, y en realidad no te importa poder aguantar. Tu mano derecha viaja poco a poco hacia su muslo, pausadamente trata de llegar a su centro, puedes sentir lo caliente que está, pero de repente, una pequeña campana marca el final del viaje. Laura se aleja de ti rápidamente antes de que alguien note algo, sale del elevador y voltea a verte.

\- Esta noche, no lo olvides. – Tú simplemente asientes. Estás completamente excitada y frustrada. Ves a Laura alejarse del edificio con un aire alegre, ves que se acerca a la torre humana que llama novia, se levanta en las puntas de sus pies y le da un delicado beso en los labios. Es todo tan irreal, hace menos de dos minutos estaba a punto de llevarte al orgasmo con sólo el roce de sus nalgas y ahora es como si la inocencia se personificara. Con ese pantalón marrón, esa blusa arena y sus pequeños flats cafés. Antes de que suba al carro ves que voltea y te lanza una sonrisa llena de superioridad que desearías salir corriendo tras ella, besarla y tomarla arriba del carro banco y en frente de su estúpida novia. Pero lo único que puedes pensar es ¿Quién es Laura? ¿Quién eres tú? Y lo más importante ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

Logras llegar a tu departamento una hora después del encuentro con Laura, necesitabas tranquilizarte un poco, caminaste desde el metro hasta tu departamento, unos buenos y merecidos treinta minutos de ejercicio. Aún sigues caliente, aún la sientes contra tu cuerpo, aún anhelas tocarla, aún sigue siendo un reto. Sin embargo, ahora estás más calmada, llegas a tu departamento y lo primero que haces es revisar el refrigerador. ¿Quién hubiera supuesto que la tensión y frustración sexual causara tanto apetito? Como siempre no tienes nada en el refrigerados más que un six pac y un poco de mayonesa. Seguramente tendrás que ir de compras, pero eso lo harás después. Son las ocho de la noche y aún tienes algunas horas por matar. Buscas tu celular y marcas un número conocido, la otra línea suena dos veces y al tercer toquido una voz conocida responde.

\- Carm-sexy ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- ¡Oh eres todo un encanto! – dices con sarcasmo. – La fiesta, vamos a ir ¿no? – le preguntas esperando que esta noche no tenga ningún plan o trabajo. Aunque no lo quieras admitir, Kirsch ha sido parte de tu zona de confort, no quieres adentrarte a lo que probablemente no vaya a pasar sin siquiera una protección.

\- ¡Por supuesto que vamos a ir! Bebidas gratis, muchachas gratis ¿qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? – Y esa retórica pregunta te hace cuestionarte todo de nuevo _¿qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?_ Que te devuelva lo que te arrebato en un principio, o por lo menos que te de una esperanza de que las cosas pueden ser mejor. Sales se tu ensoñación por la voz animada de Kirsch. – Laura me dijo que hicieron una apuesta en la oficina, que si llegabas tú todos se iban a cagar de la impresión. Esos malditos bastardos, un titulillo de una universidad de mierda y ya creen que pueden controlar el puto mundo. Todos son unos idiotas.

\- Amén a eso. Wey ¿vienes a mi casa y de aquí nos vamos?

\- O.k. pizza de peperoni. Deja abierta la puerta, llego en media hora o menos si el pizzero de la esquina está de buenas. El six de la semana pasada sigue ahí ¿no?

\- Así es. – respondes con una sonrisa en la cara. Definitivamente no sabes cómo, pero Kirsch se ha convertido en tu mejor amigo. O por lo menos en tu compañero de borracheras. Él, al igual que tú, odian todo y a todos en este momento. Él, al igual que tú, se odian cada día más, pero es reconfortante pensar que no estás sola en toda esta locura que es la vida, que no eres anormal, que simplemente estás más al contacto de tus sentimientos, que no te mientes, que él no miente, que pueden odiar juntos. Él y tú contra el puto mundo. Por el momento.

Kirsch está viendo la televisión, aún no entiendes que tiene de interesante un "señor del tiempo" que al parecer está enamorado de la pequeña morena que lo acompaña a todos lados, no hace preguntas, pelea con cualquier cosa que se les avecine, y convenientemente siempre acaban en el Londres del siglo XXI. Pero él trajo la cena y otro six de cervezas así que no te quejas tanto. Sigues en tu cabeza, sigues pensando en lo que casi pasa en ese elevador, y otra pregunta salta de la nada, aunque sabes que estaba escondida en las obscuras formas de tu iracundo pensamiento. Si tienes la oportunidad hoy ¿tratarás de cogerte a Laura? ¿Serás capaz de formar una oración con más de dos palabras si la ves? ¿Podrás alejarla de su novia el suficiente tiempo para tomarla en tus brazos? ¿Ella querrá que la tomes? Ni siquiera el baño frío te ayudo a olvidarla, ni las seis cervezas que te has tomado hasta el momento. Dale el crédito que se merece a tus años de borrachera universitaria, ahora tienes una condición digan de asistente del Oktoberfest. Tienes que saber algo más de Laura, sabes que no es una persona de dos dimensiones, una persona que sigue las reglas nunca hubiera propiciado algo como lo que ocurrió en el elevador, ni te hubiera dicho las cosas que te dijo al odio. Es frustrante, es irritante, es un reto, y sabes mejor que nadie que una provocación que implique sexo con una persona de lo más apetecible no puedes ignorarla. Así que haces lo que mejor sabes hacer, te retraes y tratas de no pensar, te ha funcionado hasta el momento.

\- Aun no entiendo tu fascinación por este programa. – Le dices a Kirsch durante el comercial.

\- Pues, ya sabes, explotan el sentimentalismo humano, es fácil trata de descifrar el corazón si un extraterrestre es quien te acompaña en el viaje hacia la auto reflexión.

\- Que intenso.

\- Ya sé ¿creías que sólo era un montón de músculos, con lindos ojos y sonrisa estúpida?

\- Algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Agh! – te dirige una mirada herida. – Pensé que de todas las personas tú serías la menos prejuiciosa. La actitud de superioridad te ha penetrado hasta la médula.

\- No es eso y lo sabes. – Tratas de mirar fijamente la televisión para que no note tu sonrojo.

\- Es una broma, sé que eres diferente.

\- Y entonces ¿por qué la obsesión por este programa? Hace dos semanas ni sabias de su existencia.

\- Laura. – Dice sin ninguna emoción, pero al escuchar su nombre tu interés regresa a la conversación. Y tú pensando que emborracharte y hablar de cosas sin sentido te iba a ayudar a olvidarte de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué Laura? – tratas de hacer la pregunta de forma apática, concentrándote en masticar y observar al tonto personaje de acento escoses que no para de hablar.

\- Laura Hollis, la pequeña rubia que ha llamado tu atención desde hace unos dos meses. Esa Laura Hollis.

\- ¡Ah! – pronuncias indiferente. – ¿Cómo la conociste?

\- Se metió de oyente a la clase de literatura inglesa que tomaba, nos juntamos para hacer el proyecto de contextualización y análisis de Beowulf. Le gustan las cosas inglesas. Hace dos semanas me invitó a su casa, estaban pasando este programa y lo comenzamos a ver. O mejor dicho, yo lo comencé a ver, ella es una asidua fan desde el doctor ocho o algo así. Aún no comprendo esto en su totalidad.

\- ¿En la universidad? – preguntas curiosa, Kirsch y tú fueron a la misma universidad, tenían amigos en común, tu hermano es su mejor amigo, se acostaron con la misma chica de la facultad de pedagogía ¿cómo es posible que nunca hayas visto a Laura Hollis?

\- ¡Aja! – responde sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla en un tono acusatorio. – Mientras tú estabas por las nubes encumbrándote en tu precoz asenso a la fama académica, y tratando de cogerte a todas las chicas que parecieran salidas de una revista de moda; yo estaba haciendo amigos de verdad. – Sonríe, toma un sorbo de cerveza y ve tu cara desencajada.

\- Yo… nunca la vi en el campus.

\- Probablemente no. Ha cambiado mucho, de hecho parece que su evolución ha sido constante. Cuando entró era una adolescente típica, toda alegre, usaba colores pastel, lentes, el cabello lo tenías más largo y lacio, nunca la hubieras reconocido, y creo que no lo hiciste. Su cambio de personalidad y look comenzó cuando empezó a salir con Danny, tiene un buen tiempo ya, cuatro años. En fin, Laura era una virgen más en la escuela, conoció a Danny y floreció mientras las desfloraba, supongo.

\- O.k – dices sin más y sigues masticando y bebiendo tu cerveza, ahora más que nunca, no puedes dejar de pensar en Laura Hollis.

\- Creo que una vez te la presenté en una fiesta en la casa. Esas fiestas zetas eran épicas ¿no? – no respondes, sólo asientes con la cabeza, no recuerdas nada, si es verdad que Kirsch te la presentó simplemente no te acurdas. – Creo que esa noche estabas tan obsesionada con Betty que perdiste de vista toda la fiesta y fuiste en su busca. ¡Wey! El desmadre que dejaron en la habitación de Will fue impresionante.

\- No recuerdo. – Dice con sinceridad. Escuchas la risa de Kirsch, es sincera y amable, no te juzga, no te hace burla.

\- ¡Claro que no! Te bebiste la mitad de un barril de cerveza tú sola, aún estoy impresionado. ¿Has sabido algo de Betty? – pregunta interesado.

\- Nada, desde que se fue en mi lugar, nada.

\- Siempre fue muy egoísta.

\- ¿SJ? – Preguntas sin querer, al momento que tus labios pronuncian esas dos letras te arrepiente.

\- Siempre fue muy egoísta. – Es lo único que dice antes de regresar toda su atención al programa. La conversación ha acabado y lo sabes.

Son las 10:53 de la noche y no puedes dejar de ver tu celular. Kirsch está durmiendo plácidamente después de haber comido la mitad de una pizza familiar y haber bebido seis botellas de cerveza, dijo que quería estar descansado para tener un día productivo. Aún te estás debatiendo si llamar a Laura o simplemente despertar a Kirsch y dejar que él se encargue de los preparativos. No puedes dejar de pensar, si es que son amigos los dos ¿Por qué te dio su teléfono? ¿Por qué quiere que le marques? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejar que Kirsch llame? Haz perdido condición en estas artes de la sociabilidad, has perdido confianza en los misterios de la conquista, te has desviado y perdido en el camino de la vida, y esta circunstancia, aquí con el teléfono en la mano y el reloj marcando las 10:55 es otra muestra de lo descarrilada que está tu vida y lo difícil que te resulta ahora tomar una decisión. Kirsch parece estar sumido en la inconciencia, no va a despertar y lo sabes. Por un momento le agradeces a Bacco, pero sigues teniendo dudas, no puedes detener el sentimiento de desasosiego que te invade. _Es sólo Laura Hollis_. Te repites como si eso te ayudará a calmarte. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Laura haya tenido la capacidad de desarmarte y frustrarte al mismo tiempo es algo que te desconcierta. Si sólo es Laura Hollis, pequeña rubia con novia e inalcanzable ¿no deberías estar más tranquila sabiendo que nada puede pasar con ella? Pero esa pequeña rubia fue la que con muy poco pudor restregó sus deliciosas nalgas en tu cuerpo caliente y receptivo, como si supiera que es lo que necesitabas, como si supiera que tu pose desinteresada ante el mundo fuera una máscara, la cual, es ella la única persona que puede quitar.

Respiras profundo, recuerdas que lo único que tienes hasta el momento, así como tu odio hacia el mundo, es la gran fachada de superioridad que ni siquiera el golpe fulminante que te lazó la vida ha podido quitarte. 10:59, un minuto más y tendrás que enfrentar al destino. Un minuto más y escucharas su melodiosa y alegre voz, un minuto más para que esa armónica locución llegue de nuevo a tus oído. Presionas el nombre del contacto y después de un segundo comienza a sonar, Laura contesta, tu respiración se para por un corto momento, ruegas que no lo haya notado.

\- Hola, Laura Hollis. – Contesta, como lo habías imaginado de forma animosa.

\- ¿Laura? Es Carmilla. Me parece que me ibas a dar una contraseña, un lugar, 1,500 dólares y mucho alcohol. – Tu voz, sorprendentemente no muestra ni una señal de nerviosismo. Escuchas que Laura simplemente saca una risita discreta.

\- ¡Vaya! Directo al punto. Pensé que me ibas a agradecer el viaje tan cómodo que te proporcioné hace unas horas en el elevador. Pero creo que no. Te mando lo que necesitas por texto.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Dices con sorpresa. En verdad no logras descifrar quién es Laura Hollis, o qué quiere contigo, pero hay algo en la forma en que su voz baja un tono que te hacer sentir escalofríos y excitación al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Oh vaya! He interesado a la única, original e inalcanzable Carmilla. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

\- ¿No tienes una novia? ¿Esto es parte de otro de tus particulares planes para hacerme hacer lo que quieras? Porque si es así la tarifa va a subir. – Dices entre molesta, apática y herida.

\- No, quería tener tu número, si quieres saber la verdad. Pero en algo tienes razón, tengo novia y no se vería muy bien de mi parte el pedirle otra chica su número sólo en caso de… que otras cosas puedan pasar. – Te responde en tono serio, no deja cabida a duda. Laura Hollis ¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres de mí?

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Eso no me responde nada. – Dices un poco irritada, no sabes que hacer, entre toda la mierda que estás viviendo tienes que aumentar el gran misterio que resultó ser Laura Hollis y tus enormes ganas de descífrala, o por lo menos una parte de ella.

\- Una lástima, pensé que estaba bastante claro, no con muchas personas tengo un viaje en elevador tan agradable. Te mando los datos en un momento. Dile a Kirsch que deje su ato en el estacionamiento de la gasolinera. Nos vemos en unas horas. – Sin más cuelga, dejándote con más incógnitas que respuestas. ¿Será que Laura Hollis es otra persona completamente diferente cuando está contigo? ¿puedes contestarte esa pregunta sin haber convivido con ella por más de dos viajes de tres minutos en elevador? Supones que ésta será la hora de sacar tus conocimientos humanistas y hacer un estudio exhaustivo acerca de Laura Hollis rodeada de personas que conoce, y Laura Hollis sólo contigo. Por lo menos algo interesante está pasando en tu vida. Por lo menos tienes algo por lo cual dejar un poco el hastió. Y si descifrar a Laura Hollis es lo que te va a ayudar a sobrevivir estos ocho meses que te quedan de reclusión, que así sea.

Kirsch está más emocionado que tú en este momento. Todo el camino habló de la nueva recepcionista del edifico de enfrente. Todo el camino planeó una estrategia de cómo llevarla al callejón que estaba detrás del almacén y tratar de que le entregara sus favores. Por supuesto que crees que Kirsch es capaz de eso y de mucho más. Incluso has sido testigo de sus formas de conquista. No eres ciega, Kirsch es un tipo guapo, simpático y muy atento, simplemente notas que este Kirsch que está a tu lado tiene un lado obscuro que suele llenarse con cerveza y sexo. Recuerdas al Kirsch de la universidad, era un caballero, algo lento en las clases, pero crees que todo se debía a su exnovia SJ, era tan demandante que todo un semestre Kirsch desapareció de la casa de los zetas y nadie podía encontrarlo, apareció el siguiente semestre, la luz de sus ojos azules jamás regresó, hasta el momento no ha querido hablar de eso ni con William. Por eso es que te llevas tan bien con él. Los dos simplemente están perdidos en el mundo y se encontraron en el camino de penas y amarguras.

No cabe duda que este rave a es uno de los más concurridos en el que has estado. Las palitos de las paletas de colores hacen una especia de alumbrado extra al obscuro lugar. Laura no mentía, es un almacén abandonado tan grande que seguramente aquí cabían dos máquinas de lo que sea que fabricaban en antaño. El bar está al fondo del lugar, puedes verlo desde la entra porque está en el segundo nivel. Las repisas están llenas de licores de varios colores, a un lado está erigido un monumento a la cerveza, la totalidad de la pared está adornada con botellas vacías de cerveza que llenaron con luces de colores pequeñísimas que hacen el lugar verse como un árbol de navidad. La luz negra y los intermitentes laser verdes que inundan el lugar son una maravilla. Es un almacén, pero algo hay en el ambiente que lo hace único. Por un momento empiezas a sentir que te mereces divertirte por una noche. Tienes todo para hacerlo, el porte, la disposición y la libertad. Un día o una madrugada en la cual puedas desentenderte de tu tan aferrado afán de autodestrucción no es malo. Sientes los beats que inundan tu cuerpo. En ese momento una larga mano te toma de la cintura, es Kirsch que trata de llevarte donde están tus compañeros de oficina. La mayoría no son mayores de treinta años y quieren desesperadamente sentirse libres, como tú, en este momento.

Mientas caminas puedes sentir las miradas de varias personas sobre ti. No te sorprende ni te inquieta, desde que tenías quince años has sido la receptora de miradas de lujuria a cada lugar a donde vas. Es divertido la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras todas las personas que te ven sueñan con poder tenerte, tú simplemente los ignoras, eso hace crecer tu halo de misterio y superioridad. Esta noche escogiste un outfit justo para la primavera asoladora que comenzó hace unas semanas, un short negro, tus botas negras, una blusa verde militar y debajo de ella una playera negra de tirantes. Sabes que el calor es insoportable en eventos como estos así que no dudas que tu blusa estará fuera de tu cuerpo en unos minutos más. Ves como varias chicas y chicos se detienen para verte a ti o Kirsch, él hizo todo lo posible para llamar la atención el día de hoy. Sus brazos torneados están libres al llevar una camisa blanca sin mangas abotonada sólo hasta el ombligo, dejando sus pectorales libres para que todos los puedan ver, unos pantalones de mezclilla flojos y a la cadera, el resorte de sus boxers negros se asoma sin pena, sus tenis negros son lo que completan la simple pero irresistible vestimenta. La mano de Kirsch lentamente se retira de tu cintura una vez que llegan al lugar acordado. Al parecer Laura sí había hablado con Kirsch antes de que tú le llamaras a ella. No sabes lo que está pasando en realidad, pero por hoy dejaras que eso no te impida divertirte y si tienes suerte encontrar a una chica que pueda mantener tu atención por unos minutos.

Tus compañeros de trabajo están impresionados, y tú más, nunca habías convivido con ellos en el trabajo, te das cuenta de que no te has perdido de nada. Lo que más te impresiona en la habilidad hipócrita que tienen al saludarte cuando te ven, todos pausaron sus conversaciones una vez que llegaste hasta ellos. Son unos veinte, no sabías que en la oficina trabajaran tantas personas, realmente nunca habías prestado atención a nada ahí. Todos te saludan y se presentan, no prestas atención, no te interesa quienes sean, todo se acabará pronto, ese martirio que tienes que sufrir terminará. Sin embargo, aún no has visto a Laura, por suerte logras escuchar una voz femenina que te comenta que algunas de sus amigas están en la pista de baile y regresaran pronto, o tal vez no, todo depende del humor, dice como si le importara que entendieras que aquí están para divertirse, sonríes de nuevo ¿qué puedes hacer?

Todo lo que escuchas son los beats que van incrementando en el ambiente. Un idiota de la oficina finge que para celebrar tu reciente unión a la "banda" todos tus tragos serán pagados por ellos. Cunado escuchas esto tu mirada no tarda en encontrar la sonrisa boba de Kirsch que esconde un asco tremendo al ver a esta tanda de falsos, pero como personas prácticas sonríen un poco y toman todos los tragos que puedan. Estás tan absorta en buscar a alguien con quien pasar la noche que por un momento has olvidado a Laura, sin embargo, el destino tiene otra broma cruel. Vez que una pequeña figura llena de vida se abre paso entre el gentío de la pista de baile. La pista es lo bastante amplia como para cubrir la mayor parte de la planta baja de la fábrica, todos los cuerpos que se mueven al ritmo de la música, toda la connotación sexual que sientes en el aire no son comparados, ni en lo más mínimo con la excitación que sientes al ver a Laura bañada en sudor, el cabello que cubre su frente está húmedo y se le pega sin solemnidad a la cara. Su cuerpo está envuelto en lo que parece ser la blusa rosa sin mangas más sucia de la historia, la tiene abierta hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y un sujetador negro se asoma de forma indecente, la mentada blusa tiene un nudo que la sujeta en la parte superior a la cintura, está siendo usada como una ombliguera que deja ver el suave pero torneado abdomen de Laura, sus caderas están cubiertas con un short corto de mezclilla azul y sus pies están protegidos por un par de tenis que combinan perfectamente con su blusa. Si la inocencia tuviera que tener una imagen recurrente, esta sería la figura perfecta. Lo que te salva de tu ensoñación son dos cosas, el leve codazo que Kirsch le dio a tus costillas para pasarte otra cerveza y la enorme deformidad en forma de persona que sigue a la pequeña rubia. Mientras más diriges tu mirada a Laura y a Danny, menos puedes ignorar el hecho de que la pareja parece ser perfecta. Danny no es fea, es bastante atractiva, tienes que confesarlo. Alta, piel blanca y cabello rojo. Su look de baby dyke hace que al estar al lado de Laura, en realidad se vean como una pareja que encaja a la perfección. Laura sonríe a toda la mesa, no te ha visto y esperas que siga así porque después de ver la interacción entre ella y su novia sabes que lo que sea que pasó en el elevador hace algunas horas jamás podría pasar si su novia se encuentra cerca. Pero de repente sus miradas se encuentra, y por un pequeño momento su linda sonrisa tierna se convierte en una de lascivia que no puedes negar que disfrutas con toda el alma maltrecha que tienes ahora.

\- ¡Oh Kirsch, llegaron! – se dirige a tu amigo y le da un tremendo abrazo. Kirsch lo devuelve de la misma forma entusiasta. Después se dirige a ti con esa pequeña sonrisa libidinosa que tanto disfrutas. Sientes como poco a poco su cuerpo se va acercando al tuyo y desliza sus manos en tu cuello, rápidamente, como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte tus brazos rodean su cintura y lo único en lo que te puedes concentrar es en su sudor y en la fragancia a vainilla que aún tiene a su alrededor. – Espero no decepciones – susurra en tu odio lo bastante fuerte para que puedas escucharla. Roza el lóbulo de tu oreja con sus suaves dedos y sus pechos están exactamente delante de los tuyos y sientes como sus pezones rozan con los tuyos. Si la tentación no estuviera representado por una serpiente y una manzana, Laura Hollis sería la perfecta imagen, pero parece que ahora todas tus imágenes tiene la forma de Laura Hollis. Se separa y se dirige al lado de Danny, los presenta, al parecer Kirsch y Danny ya se conocían, pero tú y ella no, estiras la mano para saludarla y ella la toma con demasiada fuerza, crees que es una forma de marcar su territorio en lo que se refiere a Laura, pero ¿qué puede hacer ella cuando es la misma Laura la que literalmente está cayendo a tus brazos y a otras partes de tu cuerpo? Inclinas la cabeza para hacerle saber que has entendido el mensaje, Danny simplemente retira su mano y le dirige toda su atención a Laura. – Bueno – dice dirigiéndose a toda la mesa – bebamos y bailemos ¿no? – todos tus compañero vitorean lo que acaba de decir la pequeña rubia. En realidad Laura es el alma de la fiesta y ella lo sabe. Sabe que mientras más alegre la noten no se concentraran en esa otra parte de su personalidad que simplemente parece que despierta cuando tú estás cerca, un paso más cerca a la comprobación de tu hipótesis. Tomas tu cerveza y simplemente caminas alrededor del almacén. Mientras te alejas del grupo sientes una mirada que te sigues, sabes que si volteas tus ojos se encontraran a los de Laura, es tu forma de que Laura no comprenda lo que está en tu cabeza, aunque tu cuerpo esté cien por ciento dispuesto a caer en las redes de Laura Hollis.

Has pasado la mayor parte del tiempo entre varios pares de brazos de chicas que han bailado alrededor de ti. Todas son bonitas, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, no importa, todas te están prestando atención y es lo que más puedes pedir ahora que parece que Danny y Laura se están fusionando en la pista de baile. No puede apartar tus ojos de ella, ella no puede apartar sus ojos de ti, es un estúpido juego del gato y el ratón que estás dispuesta a jugar hasta que alguna de las dos caiga.

\- - ¿Carmilla? – escuchas una voz que te llama, amablemente le vas a pedir que te deje en paz y que si no has llamado es porque en realidad no te interesa.

\- - ¡Oye! – tus palabras mueren antes de salir. – ¿Laf? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- - Bueno, es mi antro. – Sonríe de forma orgullosa.

\- - ¿No es cierto? – Dices incrédula – ¿no te habías casado y perdido la habilidad de divertirte?

\- - ¡Oye! – Escuchas la queja aguda de otra mujer – eres odiosa ¿sabías?

\- - ¿Perry? – abrazas a las dos pelirrojas. Te da un gusto genuino verlas, en la universidad fueron de tus mejores amigas, simplemente que ante los acontecimientos del año pasado desapareciste se sus vidas.

\- - Lo mismo digo. – Laf responde en tono alegre. – Laf, Perr. – Escuchas la voz angelical que está invadiendo tus pesadillas. Laura se dirige hacia donde están ustedes seguida muy de cerca de Danny.

\- - ¡Hola! – Saluda Perry con entusiasmo y nos presenta.

\- - ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Carmilla y yo trabajamos en el mismo lugar, ya nos conocemos.

\- - ¡Oh! – es lo único que sale de los labios de Perry antes de dirigirte una mirada de desaprobación.

\- - Oye, Danny, tengo que mostrarte otra bebida, esta vez vamos a tener que hacer uso del cuarto de servicio, ya lo verás. – Laf arrastra a Danny hacia el bar, Perry las sigue, no sin antes mandarte una mirada maternal de reproche. – ¡Hey, Laura, Carmilla, diviértanse, sabes dónde encontrarnos ¿No, Laura? – escuchas a Laf gritar mientras arrastra a los dos pelirrojas a al segundo piso del almacén.

\- - Sí. – Es todo lo que sale de su boca al tiempo que te toma de la mano y se dirige a la pista de baile. Laura no se detiene hasta llegar exactamente al extremo contrario de donde están tus compañeros de trabajo. Los beats suenan de forma lenta al principios, el cuerpo de Laura poco a poco se acerca hacia a ti, no sabes muy bien que debes hacer, pero sabes lo que quieres hacer, tus manos se dirigen sin pena a la cintura de Laura y la sujetas de forma fuerte, tu pierna derecha se posiciona entre sus piernas y logras sentir directo en tu muslo lo caliente que está el centro de Laura. La mirada lasciva de la pequeña rubia regresa a sus labios, esta vez pone sus brazos sobre tus hombros tratando de acercarte lo más que pueda a ti, sientes su respiración en tu oído, su sudor poco a poco comienza a mezclarse con el tuyo, tus manos viaja de su cintura a sus nalgas y puedes estrujarlas como habías pensado desde aquel día en el elevador.

\- - Vámonos de aquí – le dices al oído mientras tus manos toman con fuerza su trasero y frotando su vulva con fuerza en contra de tu muslo.

\- - No. – es lo único que contesta. – Su vulva está rozando sin ningún tipo de temor con tu muslo.

\- - Es lo que quieres ¿no? Que te coja, es lo que has querido desde hace varios días. – le susurras al odio, esto hace que sus movimientos se vuelvan más frenéticos.

\- - No.

\- - ¿No? ¿estás segura? Mi muslo está tan húmedo que prueba lo contrario. Bésame. – Separas un poco tu hombro de su cara.No. – Es lo único que repite. No sabes que más hacer, quieres que esta tortura se detenga, pero al mismo tiempo la estás disfrutando como nunca. Si te vas en ese momento no sabes lo que pasará, no sabes lo que va a pasar si te quedas, no sabes nada. Es una constante en tu vida en estos momentos. De lo único que tienes certeza es que Laura Hollis, la novia de Danny está restregando su húmedo clítoris en tu muslo y es lo único que te importa. De repente, sientes que para y un pequeño temblor le recorre el cuerpo. Te abraza con más fuerza y besa tu cuello. – No decepcionas. – Es lo único que dice antes de dejarte sola en la pista de baile con una frustración del tamaño del mundo. _¿Quién eres Laura Hollis?_ Es lo único en lo que puedes pensar.


	3. Actuar sin decisión

Regresas al almacén después de un exitoso encuentro con una pequeña morena de ojos verdes detrás del callejón. Kirsch te avisó, después de encontrarte camino a aquel lugar, que era perfecto para lo que querías hacer, no había muchas personas, tal vez unas dos parejas que estaban acabando con sus asuntos cuando saliste a desfogar toda tu tención sexual en el cuerpo de alguien, que ahora no te acuerdas quien es. Pero eso no te molesta, lo que te enfada es el breve encuentro con Laura después de que te dejara jadeante y expectante en la pista de baile. Sus brazos están sosteniendo a una tambaleante Danny que no deja de tocar sus hermosos glúteos como tú lo habías hecho unos minutos antes. Lo que te encolerizó fue que Laura parecía disfrutar esas caricias. No tienes ningún derecho a sentir celos, Laura no es tu novia, en este momento no puedes decir ni siquiera que es tu amiga, pero el hecho de que sea la pelirroja y no tú la que tiene los brazos en Laura es lo que te está lastimando, como si un pequeño puñal atravesara tu corazón poco a poco.

Laura te ve y sonríe, ve que la pequeña morena que tienes a un lado se despide de ti con un beso apasionado y tus estúpidos ojos no hacen más que mirar a Laura, y a su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad. La sigues viendo directo a los ojos al tiempo que la morena se aleja de ti. Antes de que tu cerebro pueda mandarte alguna información para hacer cualquier cosa, sientes una mano en tu cintura, es Kirsch quien te saca de tu ensueño.

\- ¿Te divertiste? – pregunta sonriéndote y casi gritando para que puedas oírlo.

\- No me puedo quejar. – Respondes de la misma manera.

\- ¡Súper! Me dijo Laf que te buscara y que nos encontráramos en el piso de arriba, en el árbol de cervezas hay una puerta, que entráramos. Al parecer nos va a demostrar por qué esté lugar es tan popular.

\- ¿Sabías que este lugar era de Laf?

\- Ni idea. Cuando Laura me dijo lo del rave, pensé que sería en otro sitio. Aunque no he estado muy cercano con Laf y Perry en los últimos meses.

\- Sí, lo mismo. – Le comentas mientras que tus ojos hacen la señal inequívoca de tedio. Cierras los ojos y sacudes la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh! O sea que ya sentiste la mirada inquisidora de "si no pones tu vida en orden voy a cazarte como una rata" que tiene Perry cada vez que te mira.

\- Sin duda. – Sonríes al escuchar que Kirsch ha descrito de forma elocuente la mirada maternal de Perry.

\- Bueno, vamos, quiero emborracharme antes de las cuatro de la mañana y buscar alguna otra nena.

\- Siempre el feminista. – Te burlas de él jugando y golpeas de forma delicada su costado.

\- Me conoces tan bien Carm-sexy.

Sabes que Kirsch sólo está jugando. En los cinco años de universidad, y las pocas ocasiones que te tocó quedarte de guardia en las fiestas de los zetas, te diste cuenta de que Kirsch siempre evitaba que una pequeña fémina ya pasada de copas subiera con algún hermano de la fraternidad que se pudiera aprovechar de ella. Kirsch es de esas personas, leal, valiente, despistado y soñador. Por lo menos lo era hasta hace algún tiempo. Sigue siendo noble y osado, sin duda aún es distraído, pero ya no es soñador, ya no es inocente; su mirada está cargada de demonios que quisieras que compartiera contigo, dos personas completamente destruidas construyendo un mundo desolador y perverso. Pero no, no lo haces, la condición de compartir que puso Kirsch evita que intentes acercarte de ese modo. Comprendes lo que está haciendo, entiendes su necesidad de tener sexo para olvidar aunque sea por un microsegundo lo enferma y efímera que es la vida, o por lo menos, este bache inmenso y sin fin que les tocó sortear. No están juntos en eso, pero no están solos, agradeces estar con él. Tus hermanos tal vez entenderían, pero no quieres atraerlos a la nada en la que te envuelves en estos días. Wilson Kirsch es tu compa, él te entiende y lo maravilloso es que no necesitas decirle nada para que comprenda.

Después de hablar con Kirsch y seguirlo hacia donde Laf los mandó no pierdes el tiempo en buscar a Laura, extraviaste tu mirada de ella mientras hablabas con Kirsch, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, estaba ocupada tratando de mantener erguida a una mujer de 1.98 de estatura, así que tu corazonada es que al abrir la puerta mágica del árbol de luces la vas a encontrarla a ella y a su alcoholizada novia. Tienes la mano en la manija de la puerta, tomas aire profundamente y abres la puerta, Kirsch te mira de forma extraña pero no te dice nada, los dos entran al lugar que parece más un laboratorio, que un bar alternativo. Los utensilios químicos están pulcramente colocados sobre los estantes de madera que cuentan con remaches fortificados para evitar que las fuertes vibraciones de los beats, que se sienten en el lugar, tiren cualquier cosa. La cantidad de botellas de alcohol de colores, sabores, marcas y cantidad etílica están, de la misma forma que las probetas, mecheros, microscopios y demás utensilios de laboratorio, fuertemente resguardadas detrás de las repisas. Te sorprende la meticulosidad con la cual LaFontaine tiene este lugar. También te espanta un poco el lúgubre aspecto de este sitio, las luces negras que están puestas estratégicamente alrededor de todo el cuarto que iluminan de forma indirecta las repisas llenas de alcohol, los adornos fluorescentes de Frankestein, de los aparatos médicos, y las lámparas de lava de color verde, rojo, amarillo, anaranjado, morado y azul, te dan la sensación de entrar al recamara de un infante y no de un graduado de bioquímica. Sin embargo, sigues adelante, tal vez después puedas hablar de esta extraña mezcla de estilos.

\- Bueno, tardaron bastante. – Dice Laf de forma socarrona, habías olvidado lo extraño que es el manejo del tiempo para los bioquímicos, simplemente se pierden en sus experimentos.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que ver? – preguntas intrigada.

\- ¡Esto! – Laf señala a una inconsciente Danny que está tendida en un sillón de la esquina del "laboratorio", es un milagro que ese sofá sea tan grande, en ningún otro sitio podría caber alguien como ella, tal vez el suelo, pero esa es otra historia.

\- ¿La mataste? ¿Vas a usar sus partes para crearte un amigo? – Dices sardónicamente, puedes notar por el rabillo de tu ojo que Laura está sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza por tu broma. Piensas que lo que sea que Laura esté pensando y lo que vaya a hacer está completamente fuera de tu control y entendimiento, así que esperas paciente la respuesta de Laf.

\- ¡Nop! Y nop. – Sonríe de esa forma que hace parecer que lo sabe todo, absolutamente todo, y por momentos lo crees. – Están presenciando la genialidad y singularidad de "El laboratorio".

\- Espera, espera, espera – dices entre risas – tu antro se llama "El laboratorio" ¿en serio? No pudiste ponerle otro nombre ¿Eres tan geek que le pusiste "El laboratorio"? ¿el lugar del cual nunca te podíamos sacar por más que tratábamos? No puedo con esto. – Sigues riendo, es una buena risa, no habías reído así en meses, ni siquiera la vez que por accidente encontraste a Natalie con el pene de Theo en la boca en medio de la sala de fotocopiado. Y los dos dijeron que era una simple revisión porque Theo se había sentido mal, fue como descubrir a dos adolescentes urgidos de desfogue en el baño de la escuela, pero más gracioso. Tienes que sentarte por un momento, no puedes con tan asombrosa revelación. Desgraciadamente acabas compartiendo el asiento con Laura quien estratégicamente está sentada a un lado de Danny cuidando su respiración. Puedes sentir su cuerpo junto al tuyo, su calor te envuelve, alzas la mirada un poco impresionada al ver que Laura está riendo también, puedes escuchar su risa y nunca habías escuchado algo tan hermoso y contagioso en la vida. Tu diversión muere poco a poco mientras ves la cara de Laf seria. – Continúa por favor. – Dices limpiándote las lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos.

\- O.k. Desde hace algunos años, en los bellos ayeres de la universidad, me dedique en cuerpo y alma a desarrollar una bebida tan potente que pudiera poner a una persona fuera de combate con tan sólo un trago. Desgraciadamente nunca pude lograrlo en aquella época, pero los tiempos han cambiado y ahora podemos disfrutar del coctel más poderoso de la faz de la tierra. – Concluye sonriendo. La habitación está en silencio, Kirsch y tú se miran por varios segundos pensando en la misma cosa, estás segura ¿cómo hacerse de esa milagrosa y mágica bebida?

· sea que básicamente drogas a las personas para que vuelvan a tu antro. – Pronuncia Kirsch viendo directamente a la botella y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Oye, no odies al jugador, odia al juego! O algo así dicen. Pero básicamente, es verdad. Sin embargo, tenemos un sistema, ya que Perry no me deja darles a los adolescente y jóvenes adultos lo que buscan, debemos dosificar la ingesta. Esta bebida se llama – voltea a verte con la cara más severa que tiene – ADN – no puedes evitarlo, ni Laura, ni Kirsch, ni tampoco Perry, todos estallan en carcajadas por la implicación del nombre de la bebida. Laf siempre fue excelente estudiante, le gustaba divertirse como todos, pero hasta su diversión se centraba en su carrera. Es hermoso que alguien haya podido hacer lo que quería desde hace tanto tiempo, siempre fueron un grupo muy diverso. Y eso hace que vuelvas a pensar en la pequeña rubia que está a tu lado, tocándote la perna de forma muy sutil para que ninguno de tus amigos lo noté. ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo conoce a Laura desde la universidad? ¿Por qué tú no? – o.k, o.k, basta de burlarse de mí y mi ser geek, seguiré explicando. El ADN es la bebida popular de este sagrado antro de vicio y perdición. Lo que hicimos para que los pocos adolescentes que venían seguirán interesados en este lugar fue separar a los conductores designados de los que podían beber. Una vez separados, localizamos a los que querían emborracharse con cualquier cosa, los meseros se acercaban a ellos y les ofrecían un tubo de ensayo con ADN, lo bebían y se emborrachaban enseguida, sus amigos preguntaban a los meseros cual era la bebida y pedían unas rondas, el gran secreto es, como siempre, negar y privilegiar. Les comentábamos que el shot directo del ADN era por sorteo, y que cada vez que vinieran, si la suerte les favorecía podían ser los próximos afortunados, sin embargo, como no somos tan malas personas los meseros les ofrecían un substituto no tan fuerte pero efectivo, y así, se fue corriendo la voz y de pronto "El laboratorio" llegó a ser lo que es hoy. Gracias. – Laf terminó su explicación y tú estás más asombrada de lo que muestra tu cara. Fue un plan maestro que resultó en un excelente negocio, ya que, como bien lo decía Laf, las personas en estos tiempos sólo quieren perderse en la inopia de la razón. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, has pasado por eso por un año y medio, conoces la sensación, esa sensación de no poder contener tus ganas de olvidar, de no sentir, de no pensar. Laf logró que tu perdición se volviera una meta, pero también juega con lo que más te hace daño, la esperanza, regresar al mismo lugar con la promesa de que esta noche sí podrás obtener el tan aheleado alivio, sólo pudo ser obra de una mente maestra, como Laf.

\- ¿Qué piensas de eso, Perry? – En realidad te intrigaba saber, conociendo a Perry te desconcertaba que estuviera de acuerdo en algo como eso. Perry, siempre ha tenido esa alma maternal y protectora, el hecho de que su pareja estuviera lucrando con la debilidad de otros, y ella lo permitiera, no lo podías comprender, no tenía lógica. Perry te mira a los ojos por un largo rato sin saber que contestar.

\- No, no lo estoy. No creo que sea una buena idea. Sé que todas estas personas están aquí buscando una escapatoria, pero no creo que sea correcto. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces, Laf y yo, y me prometió que esta bebida no causaría daños permanentes en nadie. Puede que se hagan adictos más que nada a la simple expectación de recibir un premio, como los perros de Pávlov o las ratas de Skinner, que a los componentes etílicos del ADN. Y no, no dejó a todos esos muchachos que toman shots de ADN a su suerte, el sistema que implantamos hace que los conductores designados reporten la salida del bar, que lleven a sus amigos sanos y salvos a sus casas, y se queden con ellos para cuidarlos.

\- ¿Cómo lograron eso? – Laura preguntó antes que tú, en verdad estás sorprendida.

\- Fácil – dijo Laf con su característica sonrisa – los privilegios de los shots del ADN vienen con un precio, ese es, el cuidar a sus amigos y preocuparse por ellos, por eso pueden salir seleccionados. Todos ganamos. – El cuarto se queda en silencio, no sabes que decir, es un sistema que no tiene fallas, que está planeado para vender y solventar expectativas, esas ideas son de Laf, no hay duda, pero la intervención de Perry en el asunto hace que la mano humana se extienda en las almas pérdidas, o que simplemente deseen tener recuerdos de juventud, y previenen que todo se vaya al carajo. Ahora entiendes porque Laf y Perry hacen tan buena mancuerna, son tan diferentes que se necesitan para poder quedar en un punto medio. Tal vez tengan sus diferencias y sus desacuerdo, pero los logran superar, y eso es algo que jamás has entendido cómo se hace. Tú simplemente no has tenido la suerte de encontrarte con alguien así.

\- Bueno, nada de lágrimas, ustedes están ahora atestiguando el poder del ADN, Danny Lawrence, la amazona que nunca había podido ser vencida en la universidad, se encuentra tendida en ese sillón. – Esta noche ha estado llena de sorpresas, ahora sale a la luz que Danny también fue a la misma universidad contigo, que Laf la conocía, que todos tus amigos la conocían ¿por qué? Dejas de lado esas preguntas para otra ocasión. – Creo que es hora de salir a divertirnos ¿no?

\- Creo que tienes razón. Puedo llevar a Danny y a Laura a su casa después, mucho después ¿no, Laura? – Dice Kirsch sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro! – Sonríe dulcemente. Entre la Laura que está sentada a tu lado y la Laura de hace unos instantes en la pista de baile hay un abismo de diferencia. Simplemente te confunde y te seduce. – ¡Oh Laf, esa bebida es fuerte, Danny parece que está noqueada!

\- Lo sé, soy un genio. No te preocupes, el efecto se pasará en unas horas, pero creo que debes estar al pendiente de ella.

\- ¡Oh vaya! Bueno, diviértanse, creo que dormiré un poco entonces y esperaré a Kirsch.

\- O.k – dice Laf antes de salir de la habitación. - ¿Vienes Carmilla? – es tu oportunidad, puedes salir corriendo de ese bar, y regresar a tu casa, pero se supone que Kirsch es el que te va a llevar, y ahora él se ofreció a llevar a Danny y a Laura. No sabes qué hacer ¿Qué se hace en esos casos? Cuando la novia de una persona que acabas de conocer simplemente te tomó en la pista de baile y liberó sus ganas en tu muslo ¿te vas? ¿te quedas? ¿qué?

\- Voy a hacerle compañía a Laura por un momento. – Ahí está otra vez, lo que quieres no es precisamente lo más sano para tu estado actual, pero eso no te importa, no te impide hacer lo mismo que en la pista de baile, no te importa que Danny esté inconsciente a un lado de Laura si eso significa que puedes estar con ella. Tal vez hablar, tal vez no. Estar con ella es lo único que está en tu mente.

\- O.k – sale Laf y cierra la puerta. Puedes sentir enseguida la atracción que existe entre Laura y tú. La pequeña rubia no la esconde, no le importa, la desinhibición exuda por sus poros y te hace expectante de lo que va a hacer. No se mueve de su asiento por más de cinco minutos, empiezas a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez quedarte fue un error, cuando estás a punto de levantarte e irte comienza a hablar.

\- Reamente no decepcionas ¿verdad? – su mirada está llena de lujuria, y no entiendes cómo es eso posible si su novia está literalmente acostada a un costado de ella. Su mano comienza a rosar tu pierna de forma sugerente.

\- No, nunca he decepcionado, a decir verdad. En cambio, tú, bueno, dejas mucho de desear.

\- ¿En verdad? – te pregunta de forma retadora. Estás impactada, nunca has conocido a alguien como Laura Hollis, y te encanta. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, para empezar has dejado las cosas a la mitad. La única persona que se ha divertido con tus provocaciones has sido tú. Y el hecho de que tu novia esté completamente desmayada, que a ti no te importe y comiences a coquetear conmigo me hace tener muchas preguntas.

\- No pensé que fueras del tipo que sigue reglas. – Y ahí es cuando te das cuenta que Laura Hollis es simplemente impredecible. Claro que no eres del tipo que sigue reglas, nunca ha sido tu estilo, nunca te ha importado, entonces qué más da que te acuestes con ella aquí al lado del bulto que es su novia inconsciente, o en otra parte. A la que le debe incomodar es a Laura y parece que no lo hace. De repente, el tiempo se paraliza, Laura se sienta a ahorcajadas en tu regazo, su cara está a milímetros de la tuya, sientes todo. Sus manos que te rodean el cuello, sus dedos que se deslizan en tu cabello, sus piernas que te sujetan fuertemente para que no escapes, y sus labios en tu oído, sietes escalofríos, tu piel se enchina. Tus brazos se dirigen a su cintura y la sujetas fuertemente. Sientes como sus piernas se acomodan para envolvente por completo por la cintura. Laura Hollis y tú están unidas, la ropa estorba por supuesto, pero hasta el momento es lo que tienes y es lo que tomas. – Entonces ¿sigues o no sigues reglas? – claro que no sigues reglas ¡Al carajo con la cordura, la depresión, la razón, con todo! La rubia está al redor de tu cuerpo, es todo lo que te importa. Te inclinas para atrapar sus labios, pero aleja su cara rápidamente. – No. – comienza de nuevo. De nuevo te niega sus besos, de nuevo te frustra, pero te llena de deseo, su cuerpo comienza a moverse poco a poco y lo único que haces es mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Por qué te tengo que facilitar las cosas?

\- Laura – sonríes y sientes como su cuerpo se estruja contra el tuyo y como sus caderas comienzan a moverse, arriba y abajo como una danza tortuosa pero deliciosa. – Hace menos de media hora te viniste en mi muslo. Creo que esas son señales confusas ¿no lo crees?

\- Sí, me vine en tu muslo y te encantó. Te encantó sentir mi caliente coño en tu muslo, tan húmedo, tan dispuesto a todo ¿no? – te quedaste sin palabras, Laura hablando sucio es tu nuevo elixir, no necesitas más para sentir que tu cuerpo está a punto de explotar, pero sinceramente sí necesitas otra cosa, necesitas a Laura, su cuerpo, la delicada línea de inocencia y lascivia que maneja para hacer de ti lo que ella quiera. – ¿Quieres que te haga venirte? Te excita saber que mi novia puede despertar en cualquier momento y vernos, verme apunto del orgasmo y que tú seas la persona que me lleve a él. – No puedes más, tienes que tener a Laura como sea. Tomas sus nalgas y te levantas sujetándola, no sabes de dónde has sacado la fuerza, has escuchado que en tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas, y este, es un gran ejemplo. Depositas a Laura al lado de Danny con sumo cuidado, eres testigo que el ADN de Laf es realidad infalible, Danny no siquiera se mueve. Te posicionas encima de Laura, y colocas una de tus piernas en medio de las de Laura y ella hace lo mismo. No tienes tiempo de pensar, sólo puede sentir, el roce de sus cuerpos, eso es suficiente por el momento. Tienes miedo de que cualquiera de tus amigos entre en este momento y vea frotando tu cuerpo contra el de Laura como adolescentes hormonales. Laf tenía razón, hay que darle a los jóvenes lo que necesitan y en este momento necesitas venirte con todo lo que tienes, han sido demasiados meses de coger con personas sin que eso resulte provocador. Escuchar a Laura gemir y eso te encanta.

\- ¿Te gusta, Laura, te gusta? – Es lo único que sale de tus labios, los jadeos y la sensación de roce en tu cuerpo no te dejan concentrarte, estás desesperada por terminar, estás encantada de que sea Laura, no es lo que habías imaginado, pero no tenías ni idea de que esto llegara a pasar aquí y al lado de una comatosa Danny. Es vergonzoso, lo sabes de sobra, sólo una vez llegaste al orgasmo en esta posición y recuerdas que fue en un campamento cuando tenías dieciséis años. Estás al borde, lo sientes en todos lados. – ¡Ah, me voy a venir!

\- Está bien, sé que te encanta. Sé que te gustaría más con mi cuerpo desnudo y mis dedos hasta el fondo de tu vagina, y mis labios en tus pezones. – No puedes aguantar más, escucharla decir eso te excita más de lo que habías sospechado. Simplemente te dejas ir, las oleadas de placer, aunque no son tan intensas como las que tuviste con la pequeña morena, son especiales porque son con Laura. Después de esa epifanía abres los ojos. Laura aún los tiene cerrados y al parecer llegó al clímax contigo. Te recuestas a su lado, Laura está entre Danny y tú, una imagen gráfica que simboliza lo que estás segura va a continuar por un buen rato, o no, todo depende de Laura.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me beses? – Con esas palabras saliendo de tu boca sabes que todo valió madres.

Han pasado casi seis horas desde que regresaste a tu departamento y todo lo que pasó en la madrugada lo sigues analizando. Hasta el momento has llegado a cuatro conclusiones. Uno. Laura Hollis se masturbó sobre tu muslo en una pista de baile repleta de personas. Dos. Laura Hollis y tú se masturbaron hasta llegar al orgasmo a un lado de la novia inconsciente de la pequeña rubia. Tres. Probablemente quiera destruir tu sanidad mental. Cuatro. Tus amigos conocen a Laura Hollis desde la universidad y no entiendes cómo alguien que te atrae de una manera tan carnal no haya atrapado tus ojos en la escuela. Acabas de llegar a otra conclusión, todo lo que ha pasado lo ha iniciado ella, está claro que en tu juego del gato y el ratón ella es el gato y tú hasta este momento te enteraste que eras el ratón.

No sabes que sentir al respecto. No quieres pensar en nada. Estabas muy feliz destruyéndote, por lo menos antes de esta semana no sentías nada en absoluto, sólo odio, hastió y desesperación hacia la vida. Ahora sientes todo eso, y también debes añadir a esos tres sentimientos el peor de todos: esperanza. Expectación porque Laura Hollis sienta algo por ti, aunque sea curiosidad. El hecho de que sienta un arrebato sexual sobre tu cuerpo no se compara con la sensación que se propaga por tu pecho al recordar que eres tú, sí, tú, Carmilla Kranstein, la del alma rota, los sueños aniquilados y el orgullo herido, la persona que está siendo la receptora de su lujuria. Y quieres más, lo quieres todo, y lo vas a conseguir, esa es tu meta medita, conseguir a Laura Hollis, o por lo menos el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.

Sigues recordando lo que te dijo y tratas de idear un plan. _Esfuérzate_. Susurro en tú oído antes de darte la espalda y caer en un profundo sueño, tú simplemente te quedaste ahí, como en este momento, acostada y pensativa. Al cabo de unos minutos el sueño te venció y recuerdas que Kirsch fue el que te despertó con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Y no era de sorprender, la posición en la que estaba tu cuerpo y el de Laura eran muy sospechosos. El brazo de Laura se encontraba sobre tu cintura y su cabeza sobre tu hombro. Cómo pasó eso, no lo sabes, pero la verdad no te importa. Kirsch ayudó a Laura a levantar a Danny, la forma en la que Kirsch tomó a Danny en sus manos te resultó un poco extraña, el cuidado con el cual colocaba sus manos en la cintura del bulto de dos metros y la forma en la que puso su cabeza en su hombro con tanta delicadeza, no puedes comprenderlo. Al parecer después de dos orgasmos y unas cuantas bebidas Kirsch se reencuentra con su caballero. Seguiste al pequeño grupo salir de la habitación, a esa hora "El laboratorio" está casi vacío, eran las cinco de la mañana y sólo quedaban los cuidadores de los afortunados que probaron el ADN. Sabías que en ese momento era tu responsabilidad llevar a todos a su respectivo hogar, y así lo haces. Cuando dejas a Danny y a Laura en el departamento de la pelirroja no puedes más que mirar al camino, no puedes ver a Laura, pero la pequeña rubia tenía otros planes. Viste salir del carro a las dos torres humanas de una forma patética y torpe, Danny casi tira a Kirsch, lo cual es casi imposible, Kirsch es una estatua, al parecer Danny estará fuera de combate por un largo rato. Al bajar del auto Laura se dirigió la ventana del conductor, se inclina hasta que sus labios tocan tu mejilla. _Nunca decepcionas, no lo hagas ahora_. Susurro en tu oído y después de eso se fue, dejándote con todas las preguntas del mundo, frustrada y con una meta en la cabeza, hacer que Laura Hollis jamás se sienta decepcionada de ti.

Lo que te saca de tu ensoñación es el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, esperas que sea Kirsch con el merecido desayuno o comida del sábado. Te levantas sin ánimo y con un hambre atroz. Efectivamente es Kirsch quien salva el día, de nuevo. No se ve mejor que tú, no te sorprende, la noche fue intensa, para los dos.

\- Desayuno. Hamburguesas. Grasa. Revivir. – Dice en tono zombi, te daría risa si no comprendieras exactamente los que siente.

\- Anoche, wow. Las crudas a los cuasi treinta son las peores.

\- No, las de los treinta son las peores. – Dice al tiempo que toma una compresa de hielo y la coloca en la cien, con mucho cuidado acerca la hamburguesa a su boca para no ensuciar su ropa con la cátsup que poco a poco escapa de su comida. – ¿Te divertiste? – Te pregunta interesado.

\- Estuvo bien. No sabía que Laf y Perry tuvieran ese lugar. – Tratas de cambiar la conversación, no quieres pensar en Laura, aunque todo te la recuerde.

\- Yo tampoco. Casi lo olvido, regalos. – Señala a la barra de la cocina, arriba de ella están dos botellas azules de vidrio, no puedes creer tu suerte.

\- ¿ADN? ¿Es real?

\- Tan real como que tú y yo no vamos a salir de este departamento en dos días.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Las crudas a los treinta son las peores. – Dices mientras le das otra mordida a tu hamburguesa. - ¿Te las dio Laf? ¿Así nada más?

\- Dármelas, tomarlas, no importa. Tú y yo, alcoholizados en contra del puto mundo. – Sonríes mientras ves a Kirsch masticar y beber de su cerveza. Nunca te habías sentido tan agradecida de estar con él.

Sientes que el lunes llegó volando, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó entre el sábado en la tarde y el domingo en la noche. Kirsch y tú se dedicaron a beber ADN, más bien, se dedicaron a tratar de soportar los efectos del ADN, pero fue inútil, Laf tenía razón, esa bebida hace exactamente lo que quieres, te ayuda a olvidar todo, literalmente, todo. Cuando despertaste Kirsch estaba tomando un baño, un par de hamburguesas con papas a la francesa y malteadas estaban sobre la mesa. No recuerdas cuando te quedaste dormida, probablemente entre el sábado y el domingo, pero eso no te impidió, al despertar, tratar de beber otro shot de ADN, sin embargo, Kirsch te lo prohibió, no atacarían la bebida de forma directa por lo menos, así que hicieron lo mejor que se les ocurrió, combinarlo con bebidas deportivas de varios colores, refrescos y esperaron no morir en el intento. Sorprendentemente no pasó nada grave. Lograron durar despiertos más tiempo, alrededor de las siete de la noche sus hígados se dieron por vencido y el sueño les venció. Ese es tu último recuerdo.

La pantalla de tu computadora está en blanco, esa hoja de Word simplemente no tiene palabras porque estás más ocupada pensando cuándo y cómo buscar a Laura, que en realidad hacer algo de provecho. La puedes ver desde tu cubículo, escribiendo, moviendo esos dedos que sabes te pueden llevar al paraíso, su labio inferior está entre sus dientes, sueñas con que tus labios puedan besar a Laura, poder tocar cada parte de su cuerpo sin barreras, pero no sabes cómo. _Esfuérzate_. Es lo único que salió de su boca. _No decepciones_. No sabes que hacer, nunca te ha costado trabajo acostarte con alguien, nunca. Las mujeres literalmente se tiran a tus brazos, tú eres la que tiene que poner un límite, la que se debe alejar para que te dejen de molestar. Laura simplemente cambio todas las reglas del juego para ti. Uno. No estás acostumbrada a que las mujeres sean tan sexualmente agresivas contigo. Claro, sabes que suena machista y estúpido, sin embargo, siempre has sido tú la que ha dictado las reglas, excepto en una ocasión y eso no terminó nada bien. Dos. No te dejó besarla, huyó de tus labios como si fueran veneno, como si quemaras; y claro que ardían, pero eso tiene que ver con lo caliente que te pones cada vez que piensas en ella; todas las mujeres siempre han añorado tus labios sobre los suyos y tú has sido la que ha negado ese regalo. Tres. Laura te pidió que te esforzaras, pero no sabes exactamente en qué te tienes que esforzar, y eso te confunde ¿Tienes que ser más atenta con Laura? ¿Hacerte su amiga? ¿Cargar sus copias? ¿Comprarle café en la mañana? ¿Acosarla hasta que ceda? ¡¿QUÉ?! Cuatro. _No decepciones._ Sabes que nunca lo has hecho, por lo menos en la cuestión sexual todo ha sido maravilloso, para ti, siempre, pero ¿Cómo demostrárselo a Laura si no te deja ni que le des un miserable beso?

No puedes seguir con esas preguntas, no más, no por hoy. Escuchas a la distancia que Theo te llama, Kirsch te lanza una bola de papel, la cual desdoblas y tiene escrito "deja de babear y ponte a trabajar". Alzas tu mirada y ves directamente a Kirsch con un aire de desdén ¿qué sabe él? Podrías jurar que nadie nunca le ha puesto una tarea tan difícil en la vida. La mejor cualidad de Kirsch es el ser un buen amigo, como te ha visto soñando en horas de trabajo te susurra, _Theo quiere verte en su oficina_ , se voltea a su computadora y sigue trabajando. El trabajo, al carajo. Sales de tu prisión de un metro cuadrado y arrastras los pies hacia la oficina de tu jefe. El señor fiesta en la universidad, aún no entiendes como llegó a un puesto de editor en jefe, el idiota ni siquiera sabe escribir, pero es guapo y fornido, y has escuchado que la dueña de la compañía es de moral alegre, así que no haces más preguntas retoricas y te diriges a su lugar. Antes de entra sientes como los vellos de cuerpo se levantan, un pequeño escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo y cuando levantas la mirada ahí está, en frente de ti, la causa de todos tus males el día de hoy, Laura Hollis.

\- Bueno, tengo que decirles que Samantha está encantada con su trabajo, y me ha pedido que sean ustedes dos las que revisen a profundidad el próximo libro que vamos a publicar. – Theo nos da la notica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no entiendes porque la repentina confianza hacia tu persona, sabes que eres buena en lo que haces, eso es innegable, pero Laura y tú trabajando en un proyecto, es algo que simplemente no puedes comprender.

\- ¿Cuál es el tema del libro? – Pregunta Laura curiosa, y tú también lo estás sólo que no lo demuestras.

\- El periodismo en la historia de las dictaduras latinoamericanas bajo el prisma del totalitarismo de Hanna Anrendt. – Y ahora lo entiendes todo. Tu campo de investigación es la historia de la filosofía, eso está claro, ese trabajo es para ti, pero no entiende porque Laura tiene que trabajar contigo.

\- ¿Algún problema? – Pregunta Theo sin levantar la vista de su computadora. – El trabajo tiene que estar en cinco meses, necesitamos que hagan su mayor esfuerzo, sé que no es sencillo, pero la mejor estudiante de periodismo y la mejor estudiante de filosofía harán lo maravillas ¿no? – Ahora entiende un poco todo este asunto. Pero no estás muy conforme con el cambio de escenario, desde que entraste a trabajar aquí lo has hecho sola, o por lo menos así lo creías, hasta que Laura te dijo que trabajaban en los mismos proyectos. Todo te resulta extraño desde la semana pasada, el constante contacto indirecto que tu vida ha tenido con la de Laura es simplemente muy misterioso. – ¡Ah! No se vayan, se me olvidaban, necesitamos que esté sea su único trabajo y que trabajen cerca y juntas, así que les vamos a asignar una oficina para este proyecto. Eso es todo, terminen lo que están haciendo y desde mañana necesito su total y completa atención al proyecto. Eso es todo. – Sales antes que Laura de la oficina, si esto es una broma del destino es una de las más crueles que te han tocado vivir. No sabes qué hacer con el caso Laura Hollis y ahora resulta que vas a tener que pasar ocho horas cada día con ella. Quieres mandar todo la mierda en este momento, ir directo con Theo y renunciar, no puedes con esto, es demasiado, odiar al mundo, despreciarte y lidiar con el misterio que es Laura Hollis es demasiado.

\- No decepciones. – Te dice mientras camina hacia su cubículo.

\- Nunca lo hago. – Le respondes en tono retador, ella simplemente se voltea para verte directamente a los ojos y guiñe un ojo. Estás completamente jodida y lo sabes. Lo peor, también lo sabe Laura.

Hasta el momento has podido sobrevivir al último día de tranquilidad que vas a tener en esta oficina por los próximos cinco meses. No sabes de qué estás más agradecida, si por la promesa de que ese sea la única cosa estúpida que tengas que hacer, o que tengas que hacerla con Laura, aunque ahora que lo piensas eso puede ser una maldición, o no. Ahora no estás muy segura de nada. Si te pones a pensar las cosas de forma detenida y dejando a un lado tu caliente parte adolescente, tienes que aceptar que trabajar con Laura no es lo peor que te pudo pasar en la vida. Es una persona organizada, responsable e inteligente, siempre entrega su trabajo a tiempo, incluso antes que tú, y su actitud es agradable, en el trabajo y con tus compañeros; claro que hasta hace una semana sólo veías a Laura a lo lejos, ahora tendrás la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más. Pero ¿en realidad quieres eso? ¿Quieres conocer a Laura Hollis? Ni siquiera conoces del todo a Kirsch, y él ha sido lo más cercano a un amigo que has tenido en los últimos 18 meses.

Sales de tu estupor por una pequeña risita. Es Laura, quien está hablando por teléfono, al parecer es su novia. No puedes evitarlo, tu cara hace una mueca ¿cómo Laura puede estar con alguien como Danny? Aunque siendo sincera no puedes entrometerte, no conoces a Danny, ni a Laura, pero el hecho de que Laura esté con ella y no contigo te molesta un poco. Ahora sabes que tendrás tu oportunidad, estarás con Laura más tiempo del que su novia está con ella, o por lo menos eso piensas, trabajar juntas por ocho horas diarias, eso es algo ¿no?

Te levantas de tu asiento y te diriges al cuarto de fotocopiado, es un cuarto lleno de cajas que contienen todo lo que necesitas para la papelería, hojas blancas, de colores, cartuchos, plumones, plumas, un lugar desolado. Estás tan concentrada en la tarea de fotocopiar que no te das cuenta de que alguien más ha entrado a la habitación sino hasta el momento en que unas manos toman tus caderas de cada lado, te sorprende, no sabes quién es, pero el aroma a vainilla inunda tu nariz y de tus labios se asoma una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Qué raro encontrarte aquí. – Te dice mientras sientes que sus brazos rodean poco a poco tu cintura y sus pechos están contra tu espalda, sientes esos bultos firmes y suaves, no tenías ni idea que el roce de sus cuerpos vestidos, en un lugar de lo más gris, fuera una de las cosas más eróticas que hayas sentido en mucho tiempo.

\- Trabajo aquí, cupcake. – Sus manos se meten en tu blusa, ahora más que nunca estás agradecida de que hallas decidido utilizar una blusa que se abotonara enfrente, porque Laura, sin ningún tipo de pudor está desabotonándola. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Hasta el momento, tienes conciencia de dos cosas, has estado fotocopiando las mismas páginas cuatro veces, y tu blusa está completamente abierta. Las pequeñas manos de Laura viajas dese el nacimiento de tus pechos hasta tu ombligo, no tiene prisa, es un moviente lento y excitante. Laura no dice nada pero su respiración comienza a escucharse entrecortada. Y tú estás en el cuarto de fotocopiado, con la blusa abierta, la puerta de igual forma y una muy comprometida Laura Hollis tocando tu cuerpo como si le perteneciera.

\- Nada. – Responde con una leve risita. No puedes más, quieres voltear, besar a Laura, y tomarla ahí y en ese momento, no importa si la fotocopiadora te sirve de cama y terminas con unas muy explicitas imágenes de sus cuerpos desnudos, simplemente la quieres a ella. Tratas de moverte pero la fuerza que tiene Laura es inesperada. Con un leve movimiento de sus caderas inclina tu cuerpo y sostiene tus manos sobre el borde de la fotocopiadora. – ¿Alguna vez encontraste a Natalie y a Theo aquí? – Pregunta mientas comienza a mover sus caderas y apretar su vulva contra tus nalgas. La sensación es maravillosa. – ¿Eh? – No puedes concentrarte, no puedes, no puedes creer lo que está pasando, no puedes entender por qué estás dejando que eso pase.

\- Sí, una vez. – Respondes y un pequeño gemido sale de tus labios. Tienes los ojos cerrados y lo sientes el calor que despide la fotocopiadora en la parte de enfrente y la tibieza del cuerpo de Laura en la parte de atrás. Su mano izquierda ha dejado libre tu muñeca, pero no significa que tu cuerpo no siga siendo dulcemente torturado. Ahora se dirige al botón de tus pantalones, lenta y firmemente.

\- ¿Y qué viste? – Te pregunta mientras sus dedos experimentados desabrochan tus jeans y baja el cierre poco a poco.

\- A Natalie, mamándosela a Theo. – No puedes evitar hablar así, esta situación es lo más eróticamente estimulante en la cual has estado en los últimos 18 meses. Ni siquiera tener sexo detrás de "El Laboratorio", nada, tener a Laura Hollis y ser su objeto de deseo, eso, eso es lo que más te calienta.

\- ¡Ah sí! ¿Te gustó verlos? – Te pregunta jadeante, sientes que sus caderas se están moviendo de forma más rápida y enérgica, sabes que está igual que tú, lo puedes sentir en su respiración acelerándose, puedes sentir su mano izquierda jugando con tus pecho sobre el sostén, y su mano derecha acariciando tu vulva.

\- No. No me gustó. – Contentas con rapidez.

\- ¿Esto te gusta? – Pregunta como si no sintiera la respuesta directo en tu cuerpo, cada caricia hace que te estremezcas, tu centro emana fluidos al por mayor. No lo entiendes, todo esto está mal, ella tiene novia, están en la oficina en horas de trabajo, y la puerta está abierta, alguien pude entrar en cualquier momento. Pero nada de eso te detiene, es más te alienta a seguir. Quiere voltear, tomar sus labios entre los tuyos, desnudarla, poner tu cara entre sus piernas y saborear todo lo que te tenga para darte. Intentas voltearte, pero no te lo permite, hasta el momento Laura ha sido la única en dictar lo que pasa entre ustedes, y la verdad es que no te molesta. No tienes cabeza para pensar en nada, sólo puedes sentir y eso lo agradeces. Sigues gimiendo quedamente por miedo a que alguien pueda aparecer. – Esfuérzate Carm. Contéstame ¿te gusta?

\- Me gustas tú. Me gusta que me toques, que me mires, eso me gusta. – Sientes como la mano de Laura pierde un poco de su fuerza, al parecer la sorprendiste con tu declaración. Tratas de voltearte pero ella es más rápida y más fuerte que tú, sin embargo, ha cambiado el ritmo de las cosas, ahora es más agresiva y carnal.

\- ¿Te gusta que mis dedos estén adentro de ti? – pregunta mientras su dedo índice y anular los mete en tu vagina sin ningún tipo de pudor.

\- Sí. – Contestas cerrando los ojos y sujetándote al borde de la fotocopiadora. _Esto está mal, muy mal_. Te repites una y otra vez mientras los dedos de Laura se deslizan y aprietan tu centro sin ningún tipo de compasión. ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? No tienes ninguna idea, pero lo disfrutas como nunca en tu vida.

\- ¿Qué más te gusta?

\- Tus manos en mis pechos, tus dedos pellizcando mis pezones. – Hace exactamente lo que le dices y sientes que el mundo está girando y todo tu cuerpo está caliente y sensible. Quieres tocarla, es lo único que quieres ahora. – Quiero tocarte. Quiero pasear mi lengua por todas las partes de tu cuerpo, quiero lamente hasta que te vengas y no puedas más.

\- Después. – Eso te sorprende, hace unos días era un rotundo no, y ahora es un después, no sabes que hiciste para que las cosas cambiaran, pero estás dichosa de que eso sucediera, la promesa de que algo pueda pasar, de que la puedas tocar, mezclado con el morbo de que alguien las pueda encontrar está llevándote a límite. – Carm, Carm, te vas a venir tan fuerte que no voy a hacer capaz de detenerlo ¿quieres que todos en la oficina nos escuchen? ¿quieres que todos se enteren de que te estoy cogiendo? A ti, a Carmilla Karnstein ¿Mmm?

\- Bésame.

\- Después, después. ¡Oh por Dios! Tu vagina está succionando mis dedos ¿Te pongo caliente? ¿eh? ¿Quieres que te haga venir?

\- Sí. – Es lo único que puedes contestar, es lo único que puedes decir. Los dedos de Laura son tan experimentados y se sienten tan calientes que sabes que no duraras mucho en esa posición. Tu vagina comienza a contraerse, sientes que el orgasmo va venir de forma inminente, Laura también lo siente y presiona tu clítoris como su dedo pulgar. Has perdido todo, hasta la decencia, pero ni siquiera eso te importa, es Laura Hollis la que te está haciendo sentir así.

\- ¿Quieres venirte, Carm? ¿Quieres que te haga venir?

\- Sí. – Y eso es todo. Laura presiona con más fuerza tu clítoris y sus dedos se hunden lo más profundo que pueden en tu vagina. Explotas, pero antes de que algún sonido pueda salir de tu boca, la mano de Laura que estaba masajeando tus senos se dirige a tu boca y la tapa, y al mismo tiempo te impide respirar. Y el orgasmo te llega sin aviso y de una forma violenta. Todo tu cuerpo se sacude, y tus nudillos se han puesto blancos de la fuerza con la que te sostienes de la fotocopiadora. Cuando regresas a la conciencia de la realidad te das cuenta de dos cosas, la monotonía de tus compañeros de oficina sigue igual, y Laura Hollis está acariciando tu cabello con la mano que no está aprisionada entre tus piernas.

\- ¿Estuvo bien, no? – Te pregunta mientras besa tu hombro descubierto, te das cuenta de que tu blusa está abierta de par en par exponiendo tus senos, los cuales nunca sentiste que fueron liberados de su encierro. Laura, sigue con sus labios pegados a tu hombro. – ¿Te gustó? – pregunta una vez más, escuchas en su voz un dejo de incertidumbre que te parece adorable.

\- Me encantó, nunca me había venido de esa forma.

\- ¡Oh! – Exclama mientras esconde su cara en tu espalda y desliza sus dedos fuera de ti. No sabes porque repentinamente se avergüenza. Ella fue la primera que te atacó, eras su objetivo, te tomó y lo disfrutaste como nunca antes.

\- ¿Estás bien? – No la habías visto así. Esta Laura se comporta de forma tan inocente que te sientes un poco culpable de lo que acaba de pasar, sin embargo, tu respiración aún está entrecortada, tu clítoris palpitante, y tu vagina húmeda, eso hace que la culpabilidad desaparezca poco a poco. – Laura, fue. ¡Dios! si quieres hacer eso otra vez conmigo, no tengo ningún problema. – _Pero que sólo sea conmigo._ Desechas ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó, no puedes pensar en un futuro, o en un presente con otra persona, ni siquiera puedes pensar eso contigo misma, no estás en condiciones, pero si la lujuria tiene un precio a pagar es la irracionalidad, y eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie. – ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? ¿Te quieres venir?

\- No, yo, ya lo hice, creo que nos sincronizamos bastante bien, y tu culo ayudó. Es muy bonito, es perfecto. – Te mira como si no pudiera contener sus ganas de devorarte.

\- ¡Oh! O.k – ahora es el momento de que tú te avergüences y te sonrojes. Tratas de ocultarlo, abotonándote la blusa y el pantalón. No sabes que más decir, regularmente te vestías y te ibas sin dar mayor explicación, pero aquí estás enfrente de Laura Hollis, y sus mejillas sonrosada de la excitación y su olor a vainilla y a lascivia que inundan tus sentidos. – Es verdad lo que dije, podemos hacer esto cuándo quieras, dónde quieras y cómo quieras. – Y en esa frase la poca dignidad que tenías en frente de Laura Hollis se ha ido a vacío para no volver jamás. Sabes que está mal lo que te propones a hacer, no por el simple hecho de que Laura tenga novia y no te tome en serio, sino porque te sientes tan banal, tan insignificante, tan pedida que si la única oportunidad para sentir que vales para alguien, es ésta, la vas a aprovechar a como dé lugar. Es la primera vez en 18 meses que sientes algo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Lo estoy desde el momento en que casi te vienes en mi muslo en el elevador. Es más antes de eso, desde que te vi entrar a la oficina con tus libros de periodismo y esa ridícula tasa de la TARDIS. Desde ese momento. – Laura está sorprendida, sus ojos revelan que no esperaba eso de ti. Su mirada no deja tus labios. Sientes todo a la vez, ansias, nerviosismo, quieres correr a sus brazos y al mismo tiempo quieres salir y recluirte en tu cubículo. Pero no haces nada, simplemente te quedas ahí, parada, viendo cómo se acerca con la más deliciosa sonrisa de superioridad que has visto en alguien.

\- O.k. – Sale de sus labios, toma el cuello de tu blusa y acerca sus labios a los tuyos. Es un simple y casto beso, pero para ti es mucho más erótico que todos los que te han dado hasta el momento. – Eso es porque te estás esforzando. – Dice con un pequeño guiño y sale de la habitación, no sin antes voltear a verte y llevar su dedo medio a sus labios y succionarlo. No puedes creer lo erótico y apetecible que fue ese simple acto. _Estoy jodida, estoy completamente jodida._ Los próximos cinco meses serán interesantes y agónicamente estimulantes.

Después del intenso orgasmo que te hizo sentir Laura regresas a tu cubículo un poco menos estresada, pero más confusa. Hasta ahora tienes varias cosas claras. Uno. Tuviste sexo en la oficina, en la sala de fotocopiado, ahora más que nunca entiendes a Theo y a Natalie, hay veces en las que no te puedes controlar. Dos. Laura está, muy lentamente para tu gusto, permitiendo que la toques, y eso, ahorita, es una ventaja para ti. Tres. Ahora estás más confundida que nunca, sigues sin saber qué significa eso de que te esfuerces, según ella lo estás haciendo, pero no sabes cómo lo has hecho. Cuatro. A partir de mañana una de tus misiones, la más importante, se llama Laura Hollis.

Sales de tu ensoñación por una mano que te aprieta el brazo, es Kirsch quien, increíblemente te ha esperado a la salid del trabajo. No sabes porque lo hizo, pero estas casi segura que algo tiene que ver con la persona que le dio el Apple Watch que presume desde hace días. Eso no te importa, agradeces que te haya esperado, porque como están las cosas con tu cabeza, tu cuerpo y tus hormonas, estás segura de que si Laura y tú tienen que hacer otro viaje en el elevador, esta vez no podrás evitar las ganas de lanzarte a sus labios y literalmente tomarla delante de todo el mundo, o de todas las personas que entren a la maldita caja, donde todo comenzó. Kirsch se ve un poco cansado, al parecer eso de las crudas después de los treinta es verdad, pero simplemente lo sigues mirando y caminando a su lado hasta que llegan al ascensor.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntas curiosa.

\- Sí, un poco cansado. Nada de que preocuparse. Oye, vamos a las hamburguesas de Charlie ¿no? Hace un buen que no vamos.

\- Kirsch, comimos hamburguesas el fin de semana. – Sonríes mientras entran al aparato.

\- Sí, ya sé, pero, bueno, mira – hace una pausa larga mientras las puertas del ascensor se abren y todos los oficinistas salen disparados hacia ti. Uno de estos días tendrás que cambiar de ruta y salir por las escaleras de emergencia, sin embargo, el sólo pensar en ello te llena de temor. El viaje es corto, o por lo menos que una pequeña rubia no te esté torturando con su firme cuerpo y sus eróticos movimientos hacen del paseo súbito. – Carmilla – te desconcierta que Kirsch use tu nombre completo, regularmente eso significa que tiene problemas. Sólo dos veces lo ha hecho y eso fue en la universidad. La primera porque robó, junto con el idiota de tu hermano, a la mascota de la universidad rival antes del juego final de la temporada, el cual decidía el campeonato. La segunda, cuando lo usaron para darle celos al novio de una summer y casi lo destrozan a golpes, de no haber sido por ti y por tu oportuno aviso a los zetas, Kirsch no la hubiera contado. – Tengo un problema, un poco delicado. – Te cuenta mientras van caminando a la salida del edificio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi casero me corrió el jueves pasado porque, bueno, yo… ¡ppppfffff! Por accidente me acosté con su esposa. – Y ahí está la revelación que confirma tu hipótesis acerca de Kirsch, es un idiota que no puede controlar sus impulsos y se arriesga, por eso son amigos, por eso lo entiendes, por eso…

\- Pagas los próximos tres meses de renta y las cenas por la misma cantidad de tiempo. No quiero saber de tus aventuras sexuales, y si por algún motivo vas a llevar al departamento a alguna "amiga" no puedes tener sexo en ningún lugar que no sea tu cuarto. O por lo menos limpiar después. ¿Todo claro?

\- Todo claro – Dice Krisch con una mega sonrisa que es contagiosa. – Pensé que me ibas a sermonear.

\- No soy Perry, Kirsch, A demás te entiendo, completamente, hay veces en las cuales no podemos evitar hacer lo que hacemos.

\- Sin duda alguna. Te ves diferente, más relajada. – Comenta mientras bajan las escaleras del metro. En el asunto Laura Hollis y tus amigos, piensas que entre menos sepan de tus asuntos con ella, mejor. Así que compartes un poco de información sin que ésta diga mucho.

\- ¿Si? No sé, tal vez sea por la salida del viernes, tal vez sea porque soy joven, no sé.

\- Todo puede pasar ¿no? – Te sonríe y se dirigen al restaurante sugerido. Tienes apetito y no estás fastidiada ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el sexo prohibido y clandestino te hiciera tanto bien? – Con quien menos te lo esperas y cuando menos te lo esperas.

\- Eso he escuchado. – Dice Kirsch y entran a las hamburguesas.

Es martes, el primer día del resto de tu vida, o, bueno, no tan exagerado, pero sí, de los próximos cinco meses. No sabes que esperar, no sabes que sentir, desde hace mucho tiempo estás acostumbrada en que te rechacen o que las cosas salgan mal, que no puedes contener tu excitación. No sólo porque Laura Hollis será tu compañera, sino porque en realidad el proyecto te interesa, es uno de los temas que te apasionan y no puedes contener tus ánimos. Llegaste temprano y saludaste a Don Pedro, el portero que ha estado en este edificio desde que entrarte a trabajar aquí. Siempre lo habías saludado, el hecho de que todas las personas te revienten y creas que sus vidas vacías y pretenciosas deban no existir, no te excusa de saludar al hombre de casi setenta años que sigue trabajando porque "¿Qué más haría yo, si trabajar es lo único que sé hacer?". Quisieras tener su certeza ante la vida, sus ganas de seguir adelante, su empuje. Tal vez eso sólo le toque a algunos cuantos y los demás, simplemente tengamos que sobrevivir esperando.

Subes al elevador y la tenue pero molesta música no deja de sonar, un tintinar que te recuerda a cualquier película de la época de los 70, tu humor estaba muy bien hasta ahora. Un poco más en tu sintonía de odiar todo, te diriges a tu cubículo con la esperanza de poder sacar los archivos que te hicieron falta entregar ayer, esperas, que se prenda tu lenta y absurda computadora, y no puedes dejar de pensar en el cuarto de fotocopiado, en los movimientos tan agresivos y sensuales de Laura, en sus labios sobre tus hombros, sus dedos dentro de ti. Y aquí es donde todo empieza a complicarse, Laura Hollis fue la que inició todo, eso no es de sorprender, porque la mayoría de las veces tú decides que así sea, sin embargo, esta vez no, ella dictó todo, y tú te dejaste. ¿Qué le pasó a la Carmilla Karnstein? No tienes ninguna respuesta, no quieres ninguna porque sabes que ninguna te podrá responder nada. Sigues mirando la pantalla de la computadora, nunca te ha gustado que te toquen con tanta libertad, la mayor parte de las mujeres simplemente tiene en mente que las poseas y eso es todo. Pero con Laura no puedes dejar que esas pequeñeces entorpezcan lo que hacen, porque no tienes nada con ella, la acabas de conocer hace una semana, y las únicas palabras que han intercambiado, además de las que han salido en el momento de la pasión desmedida han sido nulas, casi nada. Estás confundida, tienes que ver a Laura diario, tienes que hablar con ella más allá de que tanto te gustan sus manos en todas las partes de tu cuerpo, y no sabes cómo hacerlo. No sabes qué decir, qué pensar, qué hacer. Así que hoy es el primer día del resto de estos cinco meses.

Logras salir de tu estupor y terminar con la tarea de ayer, estás levemente satisfecha de que nadie haya llegado hasta el momento. Ves el reloj en la pared y apenas son las 8:45 de la mañana, seguramente nadie empezará a llegar hasta las 9:00 en punto, los conoces, todo gira alrededor de que tan mala mañana tuvieron, y gana al que más infracciones, altos, embotellamientos y semi asaltos haya tenido que sufrir para llegar hasta aquí. Escuchas unos pequeños pasos, muy livianos y acompasados. Tus fosas nasales comienzan a sentir un leve olor a vainilla y café, sientes un cosquilleo, casi imperceptible en la parte baja del estómago. Lo dejas pasar, son casi las nueve, puede ser cualquier personas, te diriges a la sala de fotocopiado que convenientemente también es el cuarto de impresión, todo en el mismo sito para tu mayor comodidad. Escuchas una pequeña risita mientras te inclinas a recoger tus impresiones y llevarlas a la oficina de Natalie antes de que llegue y quiera arrancarte el corazón del tórax. Y tus miedos a ser violentamente asesinada, se transforman en una excitación por ser fuertemente tomada en ese mismo sitio mientras ves que Laura Hollis te está mirando de forma lasciva y sofocante. Te encanta, no puedes evitarlo.

\- Hola – dices de forma natural y sin sarcasmo. Primer cambio.

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? – pregunta curiosa, y no te sorprende, regularmente llegas a las 10:00 de la mañana, ya que todo el caos de las escuelas y las oficinas esté muerto.

\- Vine a entregarle esto a Natalie que tenía que entregarle ayer.

\- O.k – te sonríe y tú haces lo mismo. Se queda callada por un momento viendo al vacío, antes de que puedas salir del cuarto vuelve a hablar y pone una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras estira todo su brazo y su cuerpo está bloqueando la entrada. – Este cuarto es muy interesante ¿no crees? – ahora tiene en sus labios esa sonrisa de superioridad que te vuelve loca, por dos razones, la primera, te molesta de sobremanera que alguien pueda usar tan bien, y que ese alguien no seas tú. Dos, te encanta que Laura sonría así, simplemente te calienta demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Contestas con una pregunta porque, aunque sabes a dónde va la jugada, no quieres dar mucha ventaja. Pero, como siempre, ante Laura Hollis no hay nada escrito.

\- Porque me encanta este cuarto, todo el mundo sabe que pasa aquí y nadie habla de ello. Es como el desván de la casa zeta, todos lo usábamos, nadie hablaba de ello. – Allí está otra vez la referencia a la universidad, otra vez el maldito recordatorio que tienen un pasado similar, pero no puedes recordarlo y eso te frustra más que no poder besarla.

\- O.k. – Simplemente quieres que esa conversación termine y continuar con tu día. Con tu nuevo día, el primero que compartirás con Laura Hollis. – Sabes ¿qué oficina nos designaron? – Intentas cambiar la conversación porque un martes antes de las 10:00 de la mañana y sin café no es soportable.

\- No. – Dice mientras poco a poco con paso lento pero firme entra a la habitación. Te sonríe, te da un pequeño beso en los labios y te ofrece un vaso desechable que seguramente está lleno de café, lo puedes oler, como a ella cuando está tan cerca de ti, su aroma es intoxicarte y tentador. – Es una ofrenda de paz por lo de ayer. Creo que fue demasiado. Lo siento.

\- Gracias, por el café. – Tus ojos no están como platos, nunca pensaste que Laura Hollis se disculparía por darte el mejor orgasmo de los últimos 18 meses. – Y por lo de ayer. No mentía, podemos hacer eso cuando quieras, pero no en mi casa, Kirsch se muda hoy.

\- Así que ¿al final lo descubrieron? – Te quedas sin palabras no sabías que Kirsch y Laura se compartieran su vida. Tratas de sobreponerte rápido a esa información y bebes un poco de café, es negro y fuerte, como te gusta, pero ¿cómo lo supo ella?

\- Eso parece. – Contestas simplemente, no tienes nada más que agregar.

\- Bueno, pues te acompaño a tu cubículo en lo que llega Natalie y nos dice en que pequeño infierno nos va a acomodar. Seguramente no le caes bien y nos mandará a la oficina del fondo.

\- ¡No, no la del fondo! La alfombra está tan gastada que el cemento se nota desde que entras, y huele horrible. – Laura sonríe y sigue caminando.

\- Bueno, eso te pasa por tener un encanto de locura. – Te guiña un ojo _. AGH LAURA HOLLIS VAS A SER MI PERDICIÓN_. Piensas mientras llegan al lugar donde las dos toman caminos distintos. Si esa situación fue una analogía a lo que pueda pasar después, no dudarás en estar con Laura lo más que puedas y disfrutarlo, luego la vida dirá.

A las 9:30 por fin la oficina comienza a verse con vida, todos tus compañeros se quejan de lo usual, pero Kirsch, no. Hoy llegó con una gran sonrisa y parece descansado. Tal vez dormir sin el miedo constante de ser asesinado por tu casero cada vez que algún ruido estrepitoso se escucha es beneficioso para la vida. Mientras recoges tus cosas del cubículo, la mirada penetrante de Kirsch te enloquece, parece saber algo que tú no y eso te molesta. Finalmente volteas y lo encaras. Esa sonrisa estúpida de sus labios comienza a desaparecer. No entiendes porque te ve con tanta solemnidad, hasta que comienza a hablar.

\- Bueno. – Pronuncia mientras se acerca a tu cubículo – supongo que este es el final. – Su cara toma una pose seria y triste.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le preguntas mientras checas por cuarta vez los archivos de la computadora, no tienes nada incriminatorio, ni planes de conquistar el mundo, pero la mayoría de tus ensayos libres y las posibles novelas que pueden ser publicadas están ahí, y no eres muy buena compartiendo secretos con nadie. El desconsolado cachorro que está en frente de ti debería ser suficiente.

\- Ya no me vas a avisar cuando tenga baba de dormir. – Dice en una forma tan dulce que no te queda más remedio que reírte.

\- Vives conmigo, wey.

\- Ya sé, pero no será lo mismo. Todas tus horas de trabajo las pasaras en una oficina, que será como una pecera en la cual todos te podrán ver como un espectáculo animal en una selva de concreto fétida de sueños frustrados y rencor. – Te sorprende lo que dijo Kirsch. Sabes que no es un idiota como todos lo creen, tiene una sensibilidad que supera a la de muchos, y cunado cree que nadie lo está escuchando, puede llegar a las conclusiones más devastadoras a cerca de la vida y su voracidad.

\- No sé qué oficina nos van a dar.

\- ¡Oh! Ya hasta hablas en plural. ¿Yo dónde voy a quedar? – Por un momento no comprendes lo que está diciendo, pero después comprendes todo, habla de Laura y de ti. Sabes que Kirsch desconoce lo que has estado haciendo con Laura, o por lo menos lo que Laura ha hecho contigo, sin embargo, una pequeña luz amarilla comienza a parpadear en tu inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué? – Es lo único que puedes decir, no comprendes el drama, viven juntos, se van a ver diario.

\- Eres bienvenido a la oficina cuando quieras, Kirsch. Podemos compartir a Carm ¿no? – Laura y su muy particular _modus operandi_ al acercase a ti, nunca la sientes hasta que ya es muy tarde, no la escuchas hasta que sus labios están rozando tu oreja, no la hueles hasta que, como ahora, se coloca a un lado o detrás de ti. El misterio encarnado.

\- Sí. A no ser que nos den la oficina del fondo.

\- ¡No, la del fondo no! – El lamento de Kirsch es similar al tuyo, es de lo más cómico así que de tus labios sale una pequeña risita que acompaña a la de Laura. – Es horrible.

\- Lo sé. – replicas con la misma tonalidad de derrota que Kirsch. – Todos está por verse. – En ese momento te llama la atención una pequeña figura femenina. Natalie y sus inmensos tacones resuenan en el piso de los cubículos.

\- Carmilla, Laura, Theo les va a signar oficina y les va a dar los volúmenes impresos que tenemos hasta ahora. Síganme por favor. – Y con esas palabras la diversión muere y tus ansias comienzan a hacer efecto. Desde este día, por ocho horas, Laura Hollis estará a tu lado y eso te hace sentirte un poco menos insignificante.

Esto no era lo que te esperabas cuando te dijeron que te iban a dar una oficina para trabajar. Simplemente no es nada parecido a lo que has tenido que padecer los últimos 10 meses. No puedes creerlo y la rubia que está a tu lado tampoco. Theo les dijo que este era el trabajo de la compañía, todo estaba en sus manos. Eso te hizo pensar ¿quién en su sano juicio delega la responsabilidad de algo tan inmenso a dos jóvenes que acaban de salir de la escuela? Bueno, no es que seas una novata, habías trabajado en la universidad y durante tu especialización, eso te da bastantes credenciales, pero escuchar a hablar a Theo de algo que posiblemente puede llevar a la empresa literaria en donde trabajas, del desconocimiento en el mundo de la academia, a los lugares más altos de las editoriales, y que se lo hayan dado a Laura y a ti, sigue tener sentido. Estás emocionada, y Laura también lo está, pero una oleada de ansiedad recorre tu cuerpo. Esto no es una oficina, es un departamento, donde seguramente Laura y tú van a pasar todas las horas del día trabajando, a solas, en un lugar, en donde el único modo de tener acceso es viajando por media hora en metro de la oficina donde solías trabajar hasta acá. No entiendes nada. Nada, sólo ves los ocho tomos de ochocientas hojas cada uno y rezas por no morir en el intento.

§

\- Bueno, bueno. – Dice Theo mientras pasea por el lugar. – Este es el trabajo más demandante que hemos tenido en muchos años, por lo menos en los que he estado al frente de la redacción. Así que, todo lo que tenemos es suyo. No estaba mintiendo cunado les dije que Samantha había pedido específicamente que ustedes dos se encargaran del proyecto, son las mejores de la oficina, son dos talentos que no se consiguen todos los días, y para que trabajen con la mayor comodidad posibles, la misma Samantha prestó uno de sus departamentos. Tienen todo lo necesario aquí, y si necesitan algo más pueden marcar a la oficina y nosotros se los facilitaremos. Esa es la parte bonita. – Se queda en silencio un minuto completo tomando aire y pensando, sólo pensando. – No hay forma amable de decir esto. – Toma aire y comienza a hablar. – Estos ocho volúmenes de investigación han sido rechazados por todas las editoriales grandes, al parecer lo que tienen escrito no sólo es espantoso para las victimas pero muy delicado para los gobiernos y los medios de cada país de Latinoamérica. Por favor, estúdienlo muy bien, maticen lo que puedan y trátenlo como si fuera su investigación. Los doctores que lo crearon son muy buenos investigando pero la sutileza en la escritura y la delicadeza del lenguaje no es su fuerte. Su trabajo es ese, que estos ocho volúmenes que se ven imponentes y para nada apetecibles al lector se logre convertir en _best seller_. Por eso las tenemos aquí y eso es lo que van a hacer. No les podemos poner un horario de trabajo, pero les pedimos una fecha de entrega, en cinco meses, ni más, ni menos.

\- ¿Eso significa que tengo completa libertad creativa? – Pregunta Laura entusiasmada.

\- Siempre y cuando no desvirtúes lo que los doctores han querido decir, sí.

\- Entonces, somos agentes libres, no más estupideces de oficinistas, no más checador, no más trabajitos, nada, sólo esto. – Pronuncias con tanta convicción que ni siquiera tú crees que sea posible tener tanta suerte.

\- Como en la escuela. Sólo que este es el trabajo más importante de TODAS NUESTRAS VIDAS. – Sonríe Theo mientras nos da un par de llaves a cada una.

\- O.k. – Laura toma su par y comienza a deambular por el lugar.

\- Confío en que puedan llevarse bien. – Dice estas palabras mientras ve directo a los ojos a Laura que está quietamente esperando las siguientes órdenes - Y que la tengas en línea. Laura, Carmilla. – Se retira sin más. No sabes qué decir, qué hacer, qué pensar. Laura y tú por cinco meses en el que parece el departamento más cómodo y espacioso en el que has estado jamás.

\- Bueno. – Dice Laura mientras camina a tu lado. – Deberíamos de ver el lugar completo ¿no?

\- Sí, creo que sería una buena idea. – Comienzas a caminar por el pequeño pasillo que conduce a la sala, la cual es bastante grande, sillones negros de piel perfectamente cuidados, un centro de entretenimiento, escrupulosamente colocado muebles de caoba casi negra que dan un toque de superioridad al lugar. Paseas por la cocina que está equipada con todos los materiales y herramientas propias de los mejores chefs del mundo. No sabes dónde ha ido Laura, pero tienes una idea. Arrastras tus pasos poco a poco por el corredor que te guía a los dormitorios, al parecer son tres. El primero ha sido acoplado como un centro de copiado, cajas y cajas de hojas blancas pulcramente apiladas, toners y docenas de marca textos. En ese momento eres consiente que cuando dicen no se escatimará en gastos, lo dicen de verdad. La segunda habitación parece ser un gran armario vacío. Sigues, la tercera habitación es lo que te sorprende. En medio una enorme cama, a un lado un hermoso ventanal del techo al suelo, y enfrente un enorme espejo de la misma medida que el ventanal. Y en el centro del lecho, una muy vestida y muy sonriente Laura.


	4. La ceguera

Antes de que puedas decir lo incorrecto pero gratificante que toda esta circunstancia te hace sentir, tus pasos se dirigen al gran ventanal. Siempre te han gustado los miradores, esa sensación de poder ver todo y que nadie te vea te da una cierta ventaja, o eso piensas. Sabes que los ojos de Laura te están siguiendo, los pueden sentir traspasando tu nuca y llegando directo a tus nervios. Pero la vista, eso es lo que te interesa en este momento. Se encuentran es un décimo piso, son las diez de la mañana y el parque que está enfrente es lo más verde y hermoso que has visto hoy. ¡Claro! Sin contar a Laura. El viento sopla de forma tan sutil que el movimiento de las hojas de los arboles es casi nulo, pero tú sí lo logras ver ese vaivén que se nota tan insignificante, es lo que te recuerda que la vida sigue. Por fin, hoy, aquí, con la persona que despierta todos y cada uno de tus deseos más lascivos, recuerdas, viendo ese verdor tambalear en las ramas, que vives, que respiras, que seguirás adelante. No es mucho, pero es un inicio.

\- Ven. – Te dice Laura sacándote de tu ensoñación. Estira la mano y espera a que la tomes, lo haces y te recuestas a un lado de ella. Rodea con su brazo tu cintura y recarga la cabeza sobre tu hombro, comienza a jugar con la playera que llevas, la cual es corta y cuando alzas tu brazo derecho para ponerlo debajo de tu cabeza, se alza. – No sé tú, pero creo que debemos de pensar en un sistema que nos permita trabajar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntas con inocencia. Estás deprimida, no pendeja. Desde que pusiste un pie en el departamento tu mente se ha enfocado en una cosa, desnudar y probar a Laura Hollis.

\- Carm – pronuncia tu nombre mientras sus labios viajan a tu cuello. Sabes que poco puedes hacer para pelear contra de lo que te hace sentir tan bien. – Tenemos que trabajar. – Llegó a ese lugar que te hace enloquecer, y que al parecer Laura encontró por puro instinto. Sus labios se posan entre tu oreja y tu mandíbula, está succionando lenta y dolorosamente. No puedes evitar estirar un poco el cuello del lado contrario para que pueda tener más acceso. Aún no logras comprender como es posible que hayas tenido sexo en la sala de fotocopiado y todavía no puedas besarla.

\- Ya, entiendo lo que dices ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- Un plan. – Besa tu mandíbula y vuelve acomodar su cabeza sobre tu hombro.

\- Te escucho – Tus dedos comienzan a trazar líneas en el antebrazo que está encima de tu abdomen, sus dedos juegan con tus abdominales, todo está tan en calma que sientes que esto era lo que te hacía falta, pero no en realidad, no es todo y tú lo sabes.

\- Pues podemos trabajar ocho horas de lunes a viernes y cuatro los sábados, eso nos ayudaría en el tiempo que no tenemos que perder.

\- O.k y ¿qué haríamos las otras cuatro horas del sábado? – Sólo preguntas por preguntar, en realidad no esperas una respuesta, sabes que Laura tiene novia y probablemente no estés dentro de sus planes, más allá de ser un objeto sexual, no hay nada entre ella y tú.

\- Hay un centro de entretenimiento y al parecer mil películas. Podemos acomodarnos con eso. – No dices más, sólo sonríes, sabes que dentro de poco la responsabilidad las clamará y este momento romántico y tranquilo desaparecerá. Laura Hollis, la mujer de las mil caras, de los interminables puntos de vista, Laura Hollis, a quien quieres conocer, no importa qué.

Laura planeó los próximos cinco meses con lujo de detalles. De diez de la mañana a dos de la tarde trabajaran sin descanso. De dos a cuatro, la hora de comer, y de cinco a siente, más trabajo. Los sábados de diez a dos adelantar un poco. De dos a seis, las posibilidades son infinitas. Siete horas de lunes a viernes, en las cuales la única interacción que tendremos serán los ocho volúmenes de estudio histórico-filosófico-periodístico, los sábados por cuatro horas, más investigación y un dolor de cabeza increíble en la traducción de cuestiones academicistas para el mundo, algo más simple pero con el mismo impacto intelectual. ¡Pan comido! Y tu gran pregunta, no es cómo van a tener listo el trabajo en cinco meses, sabes que entre las dos pueden terminarlo en menos tiempo, o por lo menos eso quieres pensar. No, lo que te está matando es ¿cómo vas a poder trabajar con Laura, a solas y no tratar de tomarla carnalmente en todas las superficies del departamento? Eso es lo que en realidad te interesa saber.

Estás sentada en el comedor del departamento que servirá de escritorio los próximos 153 días. 153 días en los cuales no podrás hacer nada más que ver trabajar a Laura, y fingir que tu ropa interior no te molesta por lo mojada que estará. Así que estás a la espera de que Laura comience lo que parece ser el proyecto más importante de la vida de todos. Y tu único interés en realidad es tener la oportunidad perfecta de besar, hasta que el aire te falte, los labios de Laura. La pequeña rubia está inmersa en la introducción del primer volumen del trabajo. Te pidió que revisaras los índices de los demás volúmenes para separar el trabajo que debe hacer ella y tú. Hasta el momento has podido ponerle atención a la primera página del segundo volumen, el índice, esa cosas alineada con numeración de páginas que te dice dónde encontrar lo que te interesa, o de lo que está hablando el autor, esa parte, no has podido pasar de ahí, porque en lo único que estás poniendo atención es en la forma en la cual Laura se muerde el labio inferior cada vez que algo importante surge en el texto. Lo más vergonzoso es que han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que empezaron a trabajar y tú simplemente no puedes concentrarte en la cosa más mundana de la faena ¡el puto índice! Laura alza su mirada y eso te toma por sorpresa, simplemente sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y sigue leyendo. Sientes que te está leyendo tan fácil como un manual de "Frustración sexual para dummies", pero no puedes evitar nada de lo que te está pasando, o lo que estás sintiendo. Laura te recordó que toda esa parte que creíste muerta de tu vida, no lo está. Que deseas cosas, que tu vida te interesa, que este proyecto también es importante para ti, es regresar a donde te sentías cómoda, hacer lo mejor que sabes hacer, leer, aprender, escribir, editar. Y todo esto es bastante incómodo. Solías pasar horas y horas enfrente de una computadora que apenas podía funcionar, revisando estupideces de gente que cree que tiene algo que decir, porque mágicamente algún patrocinador le pago la edición. Pero esto no es así, esto es algo serio, y lo sabes, algo que puede ayudar a las personas a crearse una opinión de todo lo que les pasa en la vida, sabes que esto está más allá del simple ego; que siendo realistas, no es que los investigadores académicos carezcan de él, al parecer son las personas más ego-maniacas que conoces, pero el trabajo que hacen justifica su altanería, hasta cierto punto. Cómo no vas a saber de eso si tú misma estabas ahí, en ese camino. Pero Laura Hollis y su linda cara, con su exquisito cuerpo, que tan sólo hace unos minutos estaba atrapado en tus brazos, te hacen dejar de pensar en toda la sociedad en su conjunto, estás siendo llevada cada vez más y más cerca de la trampa sexual e individualista que sabes que entorpecerá tu trabajo. ¿Eso te importa? ¡Claro que no! Nada de eso te importa, sólo tienes una meta este día y no es trabajar. Notas que Laura se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia donde estás tú.

\- No estás haciendo nada. – Dice mientras se sienta en tu regazo. Y tu cerebro simplemente muere en el acto.

\- Sí. – Le respondes mientras tu mano se posa en su cintura, volteas la vista al libro que has tenido abierto por más de cuarenta y cinco minutos en la misma página.

\- O.k, entonces dime ¿Cómo nos vamos a dividir el trabajo? – No tienes una respuesta, no tienes nada, simplemente sigues con la vista en el libro. – O.k, no tenemos nada entonces.

\- Tú tienes el primer volumen listo, podríamos empezar por ese.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y exactamente cómo vamos a hacer eso si la otra a mitad del equipo está completamente concentrada en mí. - No te esperabas esa respuesta tan directa. Un poco de juego, de coquetería, por supuesto, pero esa afirmación tan tajante, nunca.

\- No sé, algo se nos ocurrirá. – Comentas mientras tu mano viaja peligrosamente cerca de su muslo, lo acaricias lentamente, la pequeña rubia rodea tu cuello con sus hombros, de nuevo ese aroma a vainilla inunda tus fosas nasales. Colocas tu otra mano sobre su abdomen, debajo de su blusa, te sorprende lo torneado de sus músculos y eso te excita cada vez más. Pero notas que Laura no está haciendo ningún movimiento más que mantener sus brazos en tus hombros, y presionar su cabeza contra la tuya. Y enseguida lo notas, Laura Hollis está concentrándose en el libro que está frente a ti y no en tus caricias, y eso hiere tu ego de forma fulminante, incluso tu libido para de forma abrupta. Quitas tus manos de su cuerpo y esta vez sí pones atención a lo que debes de hacer en vez de fantasear con la rubia que sigue en tu regazo. No todo está perdido, por lo menos Laura sigue junto a ti.

\- Podríamos trabajar por capítulos ¿ya viste? Este volumen está mejor planeado que el primero. Por lo menos este sujeto trató de hacer la vida un poco menos difícil.

\- Sí. – Le respondes sin ningún ápice de ánimo.

\- Carmilla. – Pronuncia tu nombre directo en tu oído, su respiración hace que sientas un cosquilleo en todo tu cuerpo, y mágicamente vuelves a estar en un infierno erótico. – Sabes que tenemos que trabajar, vamos a hacerlo, es temprano aún, por lo menos tenemos que tener un plan para hoy.

\- O.k. – Es lo único que dices. En tu voz no se nota, pero sentir la respiración de Laura sobre tu cuello y oreja te está matando lentamente.

\- No podemos simplemente coger en todos los cuartos de este departamento.

\- Y en todas las superficies. – Dices antes de darte cuenta de que ese comentario salió de tu boca. Laura se incorpora para verte a los ojo. La lujuria de sus pupilas refleja la tuya. De nuevo sus labios están sobre tu cuello, tus manos en su cintura y las sensaciones escalan a niveles agonizantemente frustrantes.

\- Debemos trabajar.

\- O.k. – Tomas la iniciativa está vez, sueltas la cintura de Laura y haces que se levante, te levantas de tu asiento, tomas su mano y la diriges a la sala. La sientas en el sillón de una pieza, y comienzas a desabotonar sus pantalones. – No eres la única que puede venir y cogerme cuando quiera ¿sabes? No me importa que tengas novia – comienzas deslizar sus jeans sobre sus piernas – y creo que tampoco a ti te preocupa mucho eso. No creo que te importe nada en realidad. Cogerme al lado de Danny, eso ha sido lo más erótico que he hecho en mucho tiempo. – Dices mientras tomas los extremos de su ropa interior y los bajas lentamente por sus piernas. – Y ahora aquí, en un lugar en donde nadie nos puede molestar, las dos solas ¿sabes que fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza cuando entre aquí? – Laura te ve directamente a los ojos, sus pupilas están tan dilatadas que sabes que no hay nada de malo en lo que estás haciendo. Por lo menos nada despreciable entre Laura y tú, la situación cambia si te enfocas en que tan moralmente reprobable es que alguien engañe a otra persona, y la culpa del tercero en todo ese asunto. Pero eso sale de tu cabeza, ahora sólo es Laura, tú y la lujuria compartida.

\- No. ¿Qué pensante? – No puedes creer lo tranquila que está Laura en este momento, ni lo altiva que se muestra. Literalmente está semidesnuda enfrente de ti, sus labios expuestos en todo su mojado y delicioso esplendor. Y aun así tiene la osadía de formular preguntas.

\- Que quería que Theo se largara para poder comerte toda, probarte, cogerte hasta que olvidaras tu nombre. – Laura sonríe, no es su típica pose de altives, es más bien un gesto de aprobación. Tus labios se secan completamente, te incas enfrente de Laura, colocas tus manos sobre sus rodillas y poco a poco subes por sus muslos. Sonríes porque el aroma de Laura se impregna en tus fosas nasales, ya no es el característico olor a vainilla, ahora es un olor más penetrante, dulzón pero salado al mismo tiempo, te encanta.

\- Para ser honesta. – Te responde mientras abre sus piernas para dejarte ver el húmedo camino hasta su lujuria. – No pensé que durarías tanto tiempo sin tocarme. – Suspira mientras tus labios besan su rodilla, y siguen la ruta trazada por tus manos, las cuales están a pocos centímetros de sus relucientes labios. – Las dos solas, en un gran departamento, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. – Detiene sus palaras cuando la punta de tus dedos comienza a masajear su húmeda vulva. – Te estás esforzando, eso es seguro.

\- Puedo esforzarme más, si me dejas, prometo no decepcionar.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Te pregunta mientras tus dedos vagan lenta pero rítmicamente sobre su vulva.

\- _Quiero besarte_. – Piensas pero no se lo dices. Es increíble la necesidad que los labios de Laura te despiertan, han tenido sexo dos veces ya, tres si cuentas ésta, pero por alguna extraña razón besarla se ha convertido en toda una obsesión, ese pequeño beso que te dio en la sala de fotocopiado sólo sirvió para desearla más. Pero no lo dices, no puedes decirlo, tus dedos están cada vez más cerca de su entrada, sientes todo, su calor, la humedad, su olor, imaginas su sabor. Pero estando ahí arrodillada frente a ella no necesitas decir nada, simplemente lo tomas. A la mierda lo del esfuerzo, tu ahínco se concentra en ella. Acercas tus labios y la devoras con todo lo que tienes. – ¡Carm! – Su gemido te anima a seguir. Tu lengua traza el contorno de sus labios, están húmedos y saben a Laura, un poco dulces, un poco salados, pero el sabor te fascina. Quieres hacerla pagar por todo lo que te ha frustrado, por la forma en la cual te seduce, y por no poder tenerla cuando quieres, si no cuando puedes. Hoy es tu día.

\- ¿Quieres que te coja? ¿Eh? – Le preguntas mientras levantas tu vista y notas que se está mordiendo el labio inferior y su respiración se entrecorta, exhala por la nariz de forma inconstante. La punta de tu dedo medio está empujando poco a poco en su entrada. Quieres tenerla, necesitas hacerlo. Pero quieres oírla decirlo, sabes que lo quiere, pero necesitas una afirmación, escuchar su voz.

\- Sí – Es todo lo que necesitas oír. Tu lengua regresa a sus labios, pero esta vez te ayudas de tus dedos para abrirte paso y saborear la bella protuberancia llena de sangre y lascivia que es su clítoris, lo tocas delicadamente con tu lengua, le das unas pequeñas palmaditas, sólo puedes escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Laura, pero necesitas más, necesitas que te diga que hacer, saber que está ahí contigo, que no imagine que eres Danny, eso te fulminaría, acabaría con la poca confianza en ti misma que has logrado ganar.

\- Creo que no te estás esforzando Laura. – Logras levantarte de tu lugar. No sabes de dónde has sacado las fuerzas para poder parar de lamer a Laura, pero lo consigues, te das la vuelta le das la espalda, no logras ver su rostro, lo imaginas rojo y frustrado, y sonríes para ti.

\- No, no pares ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Y de repente los papeles se intercambian. Laura Hollis, la mujer que puede hacer que hagas todo lo que ella quiere se está entregando a ti, o por lo menos una parte de ella.

\- Dime que quieres que te haga. Dime como te mueres de ganas de que te coja, de que te chupe toda, de que te mame las tetas hasta que te duelan, dime que me quieres a mí, ahora, aquí. – Nunca en tu vida habías sentido la necesidad de poseer a alguien de la forma tan vehemente. Te asusta, no sabes que está pasando con tus sentimientos ni con tu razón. La necesitas a ella, punto, necesitas que te quiera, aunque sea de forma carnal.

\- O.k, o.k, puedo hacerlo. – Sientes que dice esas palabras más para ella que para ti. Esperas, no volteas, no sabes cómo controlarte y menos con Laura delate de ti, con su hermosa vagina al aire y sus labios húmedos de deseo. La puedes oler incluso a la distancia y tus labios se secan más de lo que ya están. Escuchas que se mueve, algo cae, pero sigues con tu mirada fija a la ventana, al parque, a esa hoja que se mueve de forma lenta. Y después, una pequeña mano toma la tuya, es Laura completamente desnuda delante de ti, su mirada tierna, sus mejillas rojas, y sus pupilas dilatadas. No te dice nada, te guía hacia el sillón doble, se acuesta, está completamente a tu merced, pero tú necesitas algo más que su cuerpo, sus palabras, esa demostración de que no piensa en nadie más que en ti, sólo en ti, aunque sea una ilusión y un momento, aunque sólo sea carnal, aunque no la puedas besar.

\- Creampuff, te ves deliciosa, pero si no hablas, no podré hacer nada. – Sigues parada delate de ella completamente vestida. No habla, sólo te mira, parece que está teniendo una lucha interna, suspira, te ve directo a los ojos, mueve un poco sus labios, pero no hay sonido. Poco a poco tu lujuria se va desvaneciendo. Piensas que tal vez Laura no te quiere a ti, sólo quiere sexo, y eso lo puede tener con cualquiera, incluso con Danielle Lawrence. Y eso lo entiendes, pero no puedes permitirte sentirte más mierda de lo que ya te sientes. Sólo sacudes tu cabeza y das un paso hacia atrás. _Esto es una pérdida de tiempo_ , piensas.

\- Quítate la ropa. – lo dice tan quedo, que al principio no logras comprender que está diciendo. Pero después lo registras, es una orden, es lo que quiere, y te lo está diciendo a ti. – Rápido, Carm, quítate la ropa, toda. – Ahí está esa voz de mando sin límites que te encanta escuchar en Laura. Pero esta vez vas a tratar de ganar la batalla. Has perdido dos. O mejor dicho, no has podido dominar dos, ahora vas por todo. Por ella. Te quitas la ropa de forma lenta, la mirada lujuriosa de Laura te dice que te apresures, pero tú tienes tu propio ritmo, pausado, agónico, algo que no olvide, que recuerde que eres Carmilla Karnstein. Logras deshacerte de toda tu vestimenta y esperas paciente, o lo mejor que te deja tu excitación, la siguiente orden de Laura. – De rodillas – Lo haces sin discutir. – Querías lamerme toda ¿no? Hazlo, sin manos, sólo tus labios y tu lengua. – ¡Oh y claro que lo harás! Pero no sin antes establecer una pequeña regla.

\- Todo lo que quieras, pero tienes que decir mi nombre después de cada orden, sino, se acaba el juego. Nada de apodos cariñosos, mi nombre después de lo que quieras que te haga, sólo estamos tú y yo aquí, sólo yo te puedo hacer sentir bien ahora. Sólo yo, puedo darte todo el placer que mereces, sólo yo y nadie más. – Sonríes al ver como sus ojos se obscurecen con cada palabra que sale de tu boca. Sabes que está mal, que la mentira en la cual estás entrando de forma tan alegre y acelerada llegará a explotar en tu cara. Que no es verdad que seas la única persona que pueda hacer sentir a Laura tocar el cielo, tiene una novia, una novia estable. La cual conoces, y no lo puedes sacarte de la cabeza. Te cogiste a Laura a un lado de su inconsciente cuerpo ¿cómo olvidas eso?

\- Carmilla – dice de forma dominante – lame, ahora, Carmilla, lámeme ahora. – Y lo haces, acercas tu cara a sus labios brillantes de excitación y tu lengua plana saborea toda la humedad de Laura. Te encanta el sabor, te encanta escuchar sus gemidos. Pone su mano sobre tu cabeza y presiona fuerte, escuchas su respiración entre cortada, sus pequeños gemidos. Quieres hacer más que sólo lamer el contorno de sus labios pero necesitas que ella te diga que quiere que le hagas. Es sumisión, lo sabes, pero al mismo tiempo tú tienes el control. Descontrolarla te da poder, escuchar su voz te hace sentir que sólo tú puedes contra cualquier cosa, y eso es algo que necesitas sentir, poder, un poco, aunque sea simplemente de este tipo. – Más rápido Cram, separa mis labios con tus dedos y chupa mi clítoris. – Y haces justo eso. Te vuelve loca sentir la humedad de Laura chorreando por tu barbilla. Juegas un poco con su clítoris, pequeñas lamidas rápidas antes de encerrarlo por completo en tus labios. – Carm, más fuerte… más fuerte. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Eh? ¿Sientes como palpita mi clítoris? Es sólo por ti Carm. Me vuelves loca, quiero cogerte en todas partes, quiero que me cojas a todas horas. ¡Carm! – Las palabras de Laura tiene el efecto deseado. No puedes contenerte, chupas lo más duro que te permiten tus labios, con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero parece que el dolor no es importante, ni para ella ni para ti. Sus uñas se clavan en tu desnuda espalda, y lo único que puedes haces en chupar más fuerte. Todo es tan erótico, tan sensual, tan prohibido, que tu esfuerzo se ve recompensado. – Carm, méteme los dedos. – Sientes la suavidad de su vagina, lo húmeda que está, lo apretada que se siente, los pequeños espasmos que acompañan cada salida y entrada. Y de repente, sin avisar, Laura grita tu nombre, y eso hace que tus cuidados se vuelvan más agresivos, tus dedos entran y salen con más furia, tus labios aprietan con mayor fuerza su pequeño bulto de nervios. – Cógeme Cram, más duro, más duro… ¡ah! ¡Ah! Así, no pares, no pares. – No lo haces, te entregas al olor, al sabor, al chorreante deseo de Laura. Y de repente, el cuerpo que está delante de ti se tensa y un gemido estridente con tu nombre sale de los labios de la pequeña rubia. Lo hiciste, Laura se entregó a ti, hizo lo que le dijiste, y esa pose de éxtasis que muestran sus cejas apretadas y sus labios entre abiertos, es lo único que te interesa en esta vida, por el momento. – Wow… eso… wow… mmmm… - sus palabras son monosílabos que se escuchan adorables, su respiración está entrecortada y agitada. Sus mejillas siguen rojas, una tenue cortina de sudor se posa sobre su frente, debajo de sus senos. Una coqueta gota de sudor viaja desde su garganta hasta su obligo. Laura Hollis fue tuya, pero te sientes vacía, o tal vez sólo frustrada, o tal vez sólo estás caliente y no puedes dejar de pensar en… Laura.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntas con ansias. Sabes que le gustó, por supuesto que sí. Tu barbilla escurriendo de sus jugos es muestra clara, pero quieres escucharla decirlo. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendes has desarrollado toda una obsesión por las palabras sensuales que salen de la boca de Laura Hollis, aunque sean simplemente monosílabos, aunque sean descoordinadas, es Laura la que te habla, y eso es suficiente.

\- ¿Me gustó? Creo que no he tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte en mi vida.

\- ¡Oh! – sonríes porque eso te alienta. Ni Danielle puede hacerla sentir como tú, por lo menos tienes eso a tu favor. Si los sentimientos no están ahí, por lo menos tienes una respuesta carnal, que en los próximos cinco meses, Laura Hollis va a pensar en ti en algún momento. Te levantas y comienzas a buscar tu ropa. Ahora que la diversión ha terminado, deben trabajar, ese, crees, era el trato.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Te pregunta Laura aún recostada en el sillón, con las piernas abiertas, tanto que puedes ver como las últimas gotas de su lujuria se deslizan por sus labios.

\- Me visto, no creo que podamos trabajar en estas condiciones. – Señalas sus cuerpos desnudos – ¿o sí?

\- Carm, ven. – Palmea el lugar junto a ella. Tú simplemente obedeces, con todas las hormonas que están llegando a tu cabeza, sabes que es poco probable que puedas hacer cualquier cosa. – Creo que no hemos terminado con este asunto – Te dice mientras se levanta del sillón y se arrodilla delante de ti. No sabes que hacer. Bueno, tienes una idea muy clara, pero aún dudas. – Sabes, si no abres las piernas es muy poco probable que te chupe toda hasta que te haga venirte… más de una vez. – Esas palabras, combinadas con su mirada dirigida directamente a tu vulva te hacen rendirte. Abres las piernas y en menos de una centésima de segundo, Laura está pegada a tu clítoris como un recién nacido a las tetas de su madre. Es la sensación más erótica que has experimentado. Sus labios están prácticamente pegados a tu clítoris, está chupándolo tan fuerte que escuchas los pequeños sonidos que salen de su boca. Tu respiración se entrecorta, sientes que en tu frente comienza a formarse una capa de sudor. Sientes el calor que emana de tu cuerpo, y el bulto de nervios que Laura tan frenéticamente está mamando. Sientes que tu vagina comienza a contraerse y sabes que vas a llegar al final muy rápido. Tu respiración te delata, estás segura que en cualquier segundo tu cuerpo no aguantará más y, de repente, Laura se separa del lugar donde estaba. No puedes creerlo, sabes que la mujer es cruel, pero no sabías cuánto. – No Carm, tenemos un trato. – Comenta mientras acaricia tu vulva, tan delicadamente que apenas y lo sientes. – Yo digo lo que quiero que me hagas y tú lo vas a hacer también. O esto se acaba ¿está claro?

\- Sí. – No dudas y comienzas a hablar. – Chúpame los labios, con cuidado, no vayas directo a mi clítoris, quiero disfrutar esa pequeña boca. – Y lo hace, ahora es simplemente cuestión de seguir hablando y sabes que podrás venir como quieras y las veces que quieras. – Laura, usa tus dedos, primero uno… así, despacio, despacio ¡ah! O.k, curvéalo un poco… bien, sigue. Mete el otro… o.k, deja mis labios, sólo con tus dedos… veme… veme Laura ¿quién soy, bebé? ¿Quién soy?

\- Carmilla.

\- Eso, así… recuérdalo. Más rápido Laura, más profundo… ¡ah!... así… sí…

\- Quiero probarte… déjame probarte

\- O.k, sigue el ritmo con tu lengua, sólo tu lengua, no uses los labios. – Nunca habías sentido algo más poderoso que esto. Laura hace todo lo que le dices. Y si pensabas que era perfecta antes de esto, ahora lo afirmarías delante de quien sea. – Bien, bien… así bebé… ahora, usa tus labios Laura, no dejes de mover tus dedos, o.k. Rápido y fuerte, mama rápido y fuerte… así… así… ¡oooohhh! No te detengas… ¡ah! ¡Dios! sigue… mmmmm… sigue… ¡Ah! Usa los labios, o.k… más fuerte… ¡aaaahhhh! Me voy a venir… - Todo tu cuerpo se tensa, Laura continua lamiendo tu clítoris sin darle tregua mientras te vienes. Sus dedos no dejan de masajear tus paredes, y los espasmos de tu vagina los estrujan. Tienes que empujar la cara de Laura de tu vulva, estás muy sensible y el orgasmo lo sentiste desde la punta de tu cabeza, hasta el dedo pequeño de tu pie. Laura Hollis es maravillosa. – Ven – Dices al tiempo que tomas su mano y la guías para que se coloque justo encima de ti. Se recuesta sobre tu cuerpo desnudo, caliente y sudoroso, sabes que no puedes besarla pero necesitas hacerlo, sus labios están fuera de los límites, besas su sien, y acaricias su espalda.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Te pregunta, y en su voz puedes escuchar un poco de nerviosismo.

\- Sí. Mucho… mmmm… creo que lo pudiste sentir ¿no? Si es que la humedad de tus labios y tu barbilla sirven de evidencia. – Laura ríe, y es el sonido más hermoso que has escuchado, después de sus gemidos.

\- ¿Podemos dormir un poco? Aún no es la una, almorzamos y después nos poneos a trabajar ¿te parece?

\- Sí. – Es lo único que dices, te acomodas como puedes en el sillón, sin mover a Laura, quien tampoco está muy entusiasmada de cambiar de posición. Y ahí, con sus desnudos cuerpos abrazados, sabes que, aunque no lo quieras, Laura Hollis está ganando terreno en tu vida, y eso te asusta más que la idea de simplemente, no ser nada para ella.

Lograron lo que se proponían para ese día. Formaron un plan de acción, leyeron el contenido de todos los volúmenes. Y apenas son las seis de la tarde. Recoges tus cosas, este día ha acabado bien. Empezó excelente, y hace mucho tiempo que no tenías un día como éste. Escuchas a Laura salir del baño, seguramente se lavó los resquicios de tu olor de sus manos. Estás segura que tu sabor se ha desvanecido después de la comida. Laura Hollis, la pequeña rubia que parece un rayo de sol que ilumina todo a su paso, con uno de los apetitos sexuales más grandes que hayas conocido, y esa parte obscura que le permite cogerte a pesar de que tiene novia. Esa es Laura Hollis, por lo menos las primeras capas que has visto. Sigues poniendo todo en tu mochila, tu suéter, el libro que te acompaña en el camino, tus audífonos. Ahora sólo estás esperando a Laura para poder irte. La rubia se detiene enfrente de ti con una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¿Te vas? – La pregunta de desconcierta. Han acabado ya de trabajar, tuvieron sexo, el mejor que has tenido en un año, en varios años. ¿Qué más puede detenerte en ese departamento?

\- Mmmm, sí. No tenemos nada más que hacer.

\- ¡Oh! – Su mirada se dirige al suelo ¿quiere repetir lo de en la mañana? No estás para nada en contra de la idea, pero ¿ahora?

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No, yo sólo, es temprano, pensé que querías ver una película o algo. Ya sabes probar el centro de entretenimiento.

\- Son las seis, Laura.

\- Una serie, podemos empezar, un capítulo y así.

\- ¿Danielle, no te está esperando? – En el momento que salió la pregunta de tus labios sabías que era lo peor de este día. Simplemente ves la cara de Laura desencajarse, no sabes si disculparte, irte, quedarte, reír, gritarle. ¿No se suponía que Laura sólo quería tu cuerpo y ya?

\- No, ella sabe que salgo de trabajar a las ocho. Sabe lo importante que es este trabajo para todos y le dije que debíamos trabajar horas extra.

\- ¿Sabe que el trabajo es conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué se lo ocultaría? - _¿Por qué se lo ocultaría? Por la única y sencilla razón de que nos estamos cogiendo_. Piensas para ti, pero no dices nada.

\- ¿Entonces, tiene una relación abierta?

\- No. – Laura baja la mirada de nuevo. Ve a todos lados menos a ti. No es momento para hacer preguntas. Si Laura quiere estar contigo más allá del sexo ¿Quién eres tú para negárselo?

\- O.k. Pero… yo… tú… - suspiras, no sabes cómo iniciar la conversación. ¿Seguimos igual? ¿Si nos cruzamos en la calle fingimos no conocernos? ¿Nos veremos saliendo de aquí? Esas y más preguntas resuenan en tu cabeza. No quieres soltarlas, tomas lo que la vida te está dando, y es, pasar tiempo con Laura Hollis. – Una serie. O un capítulo, mejor dicho, tengo que regresar a casa, Kirsch, vive conmigo y no quiero que se preocupe.

\- O.k. – sonríe Laura, se dirige al mueble en donde están cientos y cientos de dvds. La vida puede ir peor, y eso lo sabes bien. – ¿Ya viste Downton Abbey?

\- No. – contestas mientras te sientas en el sillón doble, el cual puedes sentir que huele a ustedes todavía.

\- O.k. Pues será esa.

Coloca el disco dentro del blue-ray, y se da prisa para sentarse a tu lado. Levanta las piernas y se recarga en tu costado. Levantas tu brazo y lo colocas alrededor del cuello de Laura. Es lo más cercano que has estado de ella en cinco horas. Y sientes… tranquilidad. Esa que no habías sentido en mucho tiempo. Recargas tu nariz en la cabeza de la rubia, aspiras su aroma. Ahora el olor de vainilla no es tan penetrante como en la mañana, pero logras percibirlo. Es una mezcla entre sudor y vainilla. No te sorprende, después de toda la actividad física que realizaron en la mañana. Sonríes, es una sonrisa franca, simplemente estás disfrutando el momento, el más mundano. Estás sentada en un departamento que no es el tuyo, viendo un programa de televisión en una sala de entretenimiento que no es la tuya, con una mujer que definitivamente no te pertenece, y todo parece ser tan normal, que te asombra, pero no puedes parar. Simplemente no logras que te importe, que te asuste, si esto es lo que te toca vivir por los próximos cinco meses, es lo que vas a disfrutar y punto. No más preguntas, aunque sabes que no vas a poder contenerlas, sabes que nada de esto es real, sientes que no te lo mereces, pero otra parte de ti, una parte amplia, no le importa y sólo tomas lo que crees que te mereces ahora, hoy, aquí con Laura. De repente, volteas tu cara y fijas tu vista en el parque, en el árbol de la mañana, en esa hoja que percibes, aún, en un vaivén hipnótico. La vida sigue, no sabes cómo lo hará, no sabes si será para bien o para mal, si es que eso existe, sólo continúa, y te dejas llevar. Laura posa su mano encima de tu abdomen, te abraza fuerte, y tú la dejas. Como esa hoja que se deja llevar en el baile invisible e insospechado del viento. Esa eres tú, ahora, aquí, con Laura.

A mitad del primer episodio tu celular comienza a vibrar, lentamente diriges tu mano desocupada a la bolsa de tu pantalón, sacas el teléfono y revisas los mensajes. Kirsch, preguntando qué quieres para cenar, no sabes, y no te interesa, así que simplemente le contestas con un _lo que sea_ , seguramente pedirá algo de comida china, o de pizza, depende a que recepcionista pretenda agradar. _Será china_ , ves aparecer en la pantalla de tu celular. Sonríes, la comida tardará bastante tiempo en llegar, así es Kirsch, encantador, navegando con bandera de inepto, cuando en realidad es una de las mejores personas que has conocido, inteligentísimo para leer y comprender a la gente, astuto, guapo y aventurero. Si hay alguien que se parezca a él, o que por lo menos se le asemeje poco, es la rubia que está acurrucada a tu lado. El murmullo del departamento es interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de su celular, una especie de sonido intergaláctico, te quedas sorprendida, es el tema de Doctor Who. Ahora puedes ver otra cara de Laura Hollis que no habías notado, la geek que lleva dentro.

\- ¿Sí?... – toma el control y pausa la serie – no todo bien… aja… no… si llegaré después… no, no tienes que hablar con Perry… Danny, está bien… mju… sí… no, no creo poder, fue más difícil de lo que pensé… el fin de semana… sí… el domingo, ese es mi único día libre… o.k… aja, igual.

\- ¿Necesitas irte?

\- No. – Dice mientras guarda su celular en la bolsa del pantalón, y regresa a su posición inicial, recostada encima de ti con su brazo sobre tu abdomen. – Pero creo que tú tienes planes – dice mientras pone play de nuevo - ¿Quieres irte ya? – pregunta sin mirarte. Escuchas la pregunta tácita ¿tienes que ir con otra mujer?, respondes como te sale.

\- No, es sólo Kirsch, ya sabes, está viviendo conmigo por algún tiempo. Quería ver que se me antojaba para cenar.

\- Mmmm… seguramente es comida china, ha tratado de seducir a la recepcionista de ese restaurante por dos meses.

\- Jajajajajaja, es verdad. – Detienes la risa repentinamente ¿cómo es posible que Laura sepa eso? ¿Por qué mencionó a Perry? ¿Por qué conoce a tus amigos? ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? Tienes tantas preguntas y ningún ápice de respuesta que tienes miedo a preguntar. La serie llega a su final y Laura para el dvd, se levanta y lo coloca en su lugar. Tú sigues en tu lugar, con miles de dudas pero nada de valor para responderlas.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – te pregunta mientras te ayuda a levantarte, tomas su mano, te levanta sin esfuerzo, Laura Hollis, la mujer con más fuerza física de lo que su estampa pueda mostrar.

\- ¿Laura? ¿Cómo sabes que Kirsch ha estado tratando de seducir a la recepcionista del Dragón Rojo?

\- Él me contó. – Dice mientras toma su mochila y se la pone en el hombro.

\- ¿Laura? – Te encara esta vez - ¿Cómo consiste a Perry, a Laf y a Kirsch?

\- Íbamos a la misma universidad. – Contesta sin darle importancia. Ahora estás más intrigada que nunca.

\- ¿Laura? – Ahora que tiene una distancia razonable entre las dos y la rubia está tomando la manija para abrir la puerta, la pregunta que te has estado muriendo por hacer desde aquel día en el laboratorio sale de tus labios – ¿Por qué estás engañando a Danielle conmigo? – Laura se detiene, no se mueve, hasta parece que ha dejado de respirar. Tu voz salió tan queda, tan titubeante que dudas que te escuchara, pero sus hombros se contraen, comienza a temblar. – A mí no me importa, sólo, sólo… de verdad no me importa Laura. – La rubia no voltea. La cagaste de nuevo, todo iba tan bien, siempre haces lo mismo, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no las tienen.

\- Tal vez no soy una buena persona, Carm. ¿No lo has pensado? – Y esa pregunta, esa sola oración hace que a ti tampoco te importa el porqué, pero te impulsa a actuar. Te diriges a la pequeña rubia, la volteas para que te va a los ojos. Puedes ver la tristeza en sus pupilas, casi tan clara como pudiste ver la lascivia hace algunas horas. Tal vez Laura tenga razón, no sólo ella no es el epitome de bondad, tú tampoco. Con esta reflexión tomas con cuidado sus mejillas, cecas las lágrimas que han caído en ellas y la besas. La besas primero de forma lenta, disfrutado cada pequeño espacio que te regala. Sus manos sujetan tu cintura, sus labios se apartan y dejan entrar tu lengua. Así sabe Laura, dulce, tibia. Sonríes. Si ella no es una buena persona, tú estás a años luz de serlo, y no quieres ni siquiera intentarlo, no, si eso significa no estar con ella. Si son sólo cinco meses, serán los mejores cinco meses de tu vida. Al final del día, ya has probado el fracaso, ya te han quitado todo, y sigues aquí, con Laura, ahora, besándola como querías desde el principio.

\- No me importa.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta mientras su lengua viaja a tu boca

\- No me importa nada. – Detienes el beso, la miras directamente a los ojos, y sabes que las siguientes palabras marcaran tu tumba. – A partir de hoy, éste es nuestro espacio. No hay Danielles, no hay Kirschs, ni Lafs, ni Perrys, nadie. Sólo tú y yo. Y si sólo es por cinco meses, y no podemos vernos más que aquí, así será. Tú, yo, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, y el trabajo, nada más. Y Laura, si no eres una buena persona, entonces yo soy peor. – Y es así como, entre besos, sonrisas y lágrimas sellas tu destino. Si Roma va a arder, es mejor que comieses a tocar la lira.

Llegas a tu casa con una gran sonrisa, esa estúpida mueca que te ha acompañado desde que saliste del departamento con Laura a un lado, la que no se borró mientras caminaban las seis cuadras para llegar al metro, mientras tomabas su mano y hablaban de lo bien que trabajaron hoy. Esa, estúpida sonrisa. Logras recordar que frente a Kirsch tu vida es una mierda y no debes de sonreír, tratas de hace lo que está en tus manos para aparentar aburrimiento y hastío. Pero después recuerdas que Laura te dijo que parecías un gato por la forma en que tu pierna daba pequeños brinquitos cuando sus labios se posaban en lóbulo de tu oreja y la besaba. Esa, estúpida, sonrisa. Respiras profundo unas tres veces antes de abrir la puerta, como lo esperabas, la mesa de la sala está llena de recipientes de comida china.

\- ¡Carm! Me muero de hambre, ven siéntate ¿cómo te fue? ¿Algo interesante? – No estás acostumbrada a ver a Kirsch tan animado, así que le lanzas una mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¿Y a ti, te fue bien? – sonríe mientras te pasa el arroz y unos palillos. Este cambio es interesante, nunca habías sentido este departamento como un hogar, aún no lo sientes así, pero por alguna razón, tener a Kirsch aquí lo hace menos sombrío.

\- Sí, Leen, va a salir conmigo mañana por la noche.

\- O.k

\- ¿O.k? Me costó casi una semana que aceptara salir conmigo, creo que merezco algo de crédito.

\- Kirsch, te costó una semana, porque fue exactamente el tiempo que planeaste que no le hablarías para hacerte el interesante. No hay merito en eso.

\- ¡Oye! Pudo decir que no. Siempre pueden decir que no.

\- Eso, es verdad. – Le sonríes y comienzan a comer. Kirsch está emocionado. Hasta parece otra persona, no sabes que pensar, pero, no es tu problema y lo dejas en paz.

\- No me dijiste cómo te fue. ¿Qué tal trabajar con Laura? Es una máquina ¿no? Súper inteligente, sabe explicar tan bien que no te sientes tonto cuando le preguntas algo.

\- Sí, estuvo bien.

\- ¿Bien? Es la primera vez en meses que no te veo tratar de incendiar al mundo y me dice que "estuvo bien". – Te sorprende lo que dijo Kirsch, tiene razón, no llegaste a tu casa buscando el ADN que sobró de la noche anterior para beberlo todo y acabar con el sufrimiento. Así que, por la tercera o cuarta ocasión en este día, haces una pregunta incomoda.

\- Hablamos de ti. Sabe lo de Leen.

\- ¡Oh! – la felicidad que tenía hace un rato se desvanece de su cara, estás confundida, pero dejas pasar ese pequeño detalle, que seguramente te seguirá hasta que logres contestarlo. O Kirsch comience a hablar. – Mmmm… hace una semana vi a Laura en el restaurante, estaba con… bueno, eso no importa, bueno, estaba con la esposa de mi casero, y Laura me preguntó que hacia ahí, y yo le conteste que iba por Lee, y Sarah se molestó, y… trate de reconciliarme con ella… y su marido nos cachó y ahora estoy aquí. Básicamente fue eso.

\- ¡Oh! – la respuesta es tan simple que te convence. Pero la mirada de Kirsch vuelve a tornarse triste y seria.

\- ¿Carm? – Su voz es tan queda que tienes que mirarlo para asegurarte de que te habló

\- ¿Kirsch?

\- ¿Qué piensas de la infidelidad? – Su mirada rota se incrusta en tus ojos, la pregunta te incomoda un poco. _¿Qué pienso de la infidelidad? Me acabo de coger a Laura hace menos de diez horas. –_ ¿Soy, soy una mala persona por eso? Siempre he respetado a todo el mundo, trabajo, les doy el asiento a las mujeres en el metro, ayudo a los viejitos a cruzar la calle. Es sólo que hay veces que… no sé. No es la primera vez que engaño a alguien. Y no sé si será la última. – Su confesión te conmueve, y sólo te queda responder, con sinceridad, lo que piensas, lo que sientes, lo que vas a hacer en los próximos cinco meses.

\- No sé Kirsch. No sé porque las personas engañan. A mí siempre me ha tocado estar del otro lado, del lado de las personas que son "la o el otro". Supongo que busca cosas que no tiene con su pareja, o sólo les gusta la adrenalina, o sienten que no es importante, que es sólo sexo. – Y te detienes ¿eso es lo que eres para Laura? Sabes que eso era lo único que buscabas con Elle, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control e intentaran matarte. Por alguna extraña razón te incomoda pensar en las razones por las cuales Laura está engañando a Danny contigo. ¿Querrá darle una lección? ¿Se está vengando por algo que Dannielle hizo? ¿Te convertirás en una patética excusa para que Laura y Danielle "prendan una chispa a su relación"? ¿Eres nada? – La razón más sencilla que te puede dar es que ellas quieren hacerlo. Tal vez no lo podemos comprenderlo por completo, y lo mejor es no hacerlo, pero ellas quieren estar con nosotros de una forma o de otra.

\- Y ¿eso no es injusto para nosotros?

\- Sí, lo es, pero es lo que creemos que nos merecemos.

\- Así que somos tan poca cosa para nosotros mismos que ni dignidad podemos tener, ni discreción, nada. – Kirsch mira al vacío, está en una guerra interna, lo sientes, es la misma que están teniendo tú en ese momento.

\- Eso parece. – sigues masticando tu arroz, pero desganada, no sabe bien, pensar en lo que estás haciendo con Laura te desanima. Pero recordar sus manos entrelazadas durante la caminata te reconforta. Extraño modo de operar cuando puedes tener lo que quieres, no te importa nada más, ni tú misma, te ciegas.

\- ¡Bueno! – Kirsch sonríe y mastica su comida sin mucha emoción, aún no has contestado lo que crees que es la pregunta más importante que te ha hecho.

\- Y no, wey, no eres una mala persona. Sólo eres un wey que se fijó en una mujer que no estaba sola, y ella se fijó en ti. Nada más.

\- ¡O.k! Tal vez pueda pasar algo con Lee. – Su mirada sigue fija al infinito, no está convencido, seguramente su ego fue el que le hizo dirigirse a la recepcionista del Dragón Rojo.

\- Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen… o en palabras de Selena Gómez "The hearts wants what it wants". – Kirsch se voltea verte impávido.

\- ¡NO MAMES! ¿LA GRAN CARMILLA KARNSTEIN CITANDO A SELENA GÓMEZ? Todo es posible en el universo, eso me queda claro ahora. – Ríen, fue estúpido citar una canción que Laura te hizo escuchar más de cinco veces, hasta que te levantaste de tu asiento y apagaste el estéreo. Pero por muy estúpida que la letra puede escucharse, el título es cierto, el corazón quiere lo que quiere, ya sea una persona, una cosa o nada, y ante eso sólo puedes tratar de conseguirlo u olvidarlo. – Vaya que Laura está llenando tu espacio. – Sabes que Kirsch lo dijo de forma juguetona, que no tiene ni idea de lo que han estado haciendo, pero sigue sin ser completamente seguro mencionar a Laura, no sabes cuales son los límites con ella, y con lo que pasa entre ustedes.

\- Bueno, después de escuchar una canción por más de media hora, uno comienza a hacer racionalizaciones filosóficas con cosas mundanas.

\- Y eso, señoras y señores se llama "bajar el balón". – Sonríe Kirsch. – No me sorprendería que la próxima epifanía fuera de una canción de Taylor Swift. – Posas una mano a tu pecho y lo ves de forma juguetona.

\- ¡Dios ayude a los desamparados! - Sigues comiendo y conversando con Kirsch de cosas sin importancia, es agradable tener con quien hablar. La soledad y tristeza de los dos conviven como buenas amigas, y eso te agrada, este día no ha sido un desperdicio, después de todo.

Acostada en tu cama repasas las palabras que le dijiste a Kirsch, crees firmemente en todo lo que le dijiste. Pero la última frase te sigue molestando. _¡Dios ayude a los desamparados!_ Así te has sentido desde la primera vez que Laura te habló, y eso fue hace algunos días. Sabes que no es posible que te estés enamorando de Laura, en estos momentos de tu vida sabes muy bien que el amor a primera vista no existe, lujuria, sin duda. Eso es lo que sientes por Laura, una lascivia impresionante. Su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello y su sonrisa son como magnetos que te atraen a ella sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto. La maldita física indica que los polos opuestos se atraen, _eso es para imanes, nosotros somos personas_ , recuerdas que Rich le dijo a Grace en _Skins_ , sin embargo, pasa, y es verdad. Y el positivismo de Laura, su amigable personalidad y lo encantador de su obscenidad cunado está contigo es inevitable. Dios te amparé, porque en realidad no sabes qué pasará contigo cuando Laura decida terminar lo que han comenzado.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron a trabajar en el proyecto y las cosas pintan excelente. Hasta el momento han podido terminar con la primera mitad del volumen uno, el cual es el más difícil de entender. Entre las metodologías, terminologías y mensajes encriptados que el autor utilizó, porque, seguramente pensó que nadie en el mundo merecía saber, por qué y cómo la sociedad argentina de la década de los 70, aceptó, fortaleció e impulsó a la junta militar de Vidal; o cómo fue que "la mano de Dios" de 1986, fue el ejemplo más claro de que Argentina, las Malvinas e Inglaterra se enfrascaban en hostilidades insignificantes para el grueso de la sociedad, pero dando un gran poder a los militares, y como un gol en un mundial hace olvidar a todos los desaparecidos del régimen. Pero eso, es otra historia.

Lo que te encanta de toda esta experiencia es que Laura se ve completamente absorta en ello. Lee incansablemente, analiza todo más de tres veces, te pregunta cuando no entiende las cuestiones filosóficas, busca, revisa, no se queda con lo primero que encuentra. Esa Laura, la Laura indagadora, es la que más te llama la atención. Hasta este momento has conocido muchas partes de la pequeña rubia que te fascinan. Nunca pensaste que podrías encontrar lo que estabas buscado en tus años de universidad en una mujer que parece inmune a la realidad de la vida. O, ella crea su propia realidad, no estás segura.

Recuerdas cuando conociste a Elle, te daba clases de historia del feminismo. Por supuesto que te flechó, tu sapiosexualidad te peso con creces ese semestre, parecía que lo sabía todo y querías conocer todo de ella. No fue una casualidad que siempre te llamara después de clases a su cubículo a comentar la lección anterior, como le dijiste a Kirsch, algunas personas sólo quieren sentir la adrenalina del engaño. Se cansan de hacer y ser lo que se suponen que deben y comienzan despacio y firme a ser lo que en realidad quieren. No quieres mentirte ahora que estás aquí, frente a Laura, observándola morderse el labio inferior, como signo de frustración intelectual. No lo vas a hacer, a ti también te llama la atención la sensación de hacer algo que se supone prohibido. Siempre has querido probar que tan lejos puedes llegar antes de que todo explote en tu cara. Lo tuyo con Elle, casi te mata, y no es broma, si la doctora Estuardo no hubiera tenido tan mala puntería no extraías ahora aquí, viendo a Laura reírse de algo que seguramente está mal escrito. Es una obsesiva de la gramática. Te encanta eso. Elle, y Laura no son las mismas personas, pero puedes ver los paralelismos aunque no lo quieras aceptar. Las dos estaban comprometidas con otras personas, otras mujeres. Las dos son un rompecabezas que quieres resolver. Elle, ya era una persona hecha, con un gran pasado y un futuro brillante. Laura es igual, sólo que es más joven. Las dos se aventuran al desconocimiento, las dos te quieren a ti, pero no a ti, las dos quieren tu cuerpo, desean tus encantos. Y cómo no, como diría Will, _eres lo más inalcanzable que alguien quiere tener. Nunca te has visto en un espejo, Kitty. Guapa, inteligente, desinteresada, directa, real. Eres un paquete completo, el problema es que te lo creas._ Eso lo dijo dos días después de que salieras del coma. Nunca más supiste lo que había pasado con Elle, Mattie no quiso decirte detalles de nada. Tu vida era un estúpido lio. Nunca debiste ceder a la tentación, nunca debiste comprometerte con algo que no era tuyo, pero no querías perder la oportunidad. A un año de todo lo ocurrido sigues pensando ¿por qué me buscan? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué tengo de especial? No hay respuesta.

Tal vez las personas huelen a distancia tu desesperación por saltar a la nada y hacerles ver que nada te detiene. Tal vez es el deseo de muerte que llevas tatuado desde que naciste. Tu madre te lo dijo cuándo tenías quince años: _todo lo que haces, parece que lo haces consiente de que te puede destruir, esa es la vida de los filósofos supongo, tentar al destino, diseccionarlo, burlarse de él, para que después, vivos y salvos puedan sacar sus teorías comprobadas. Pero nunca olvides Carmilla, que llegará un día en la vida en el cual no puedas seguir fingiendo que eres inmune, algo o alguien te demostraran lo contrario. No quiero que pienses que te digo que te detengas, simplemente quiero que prestes más atención, es todo. Vive como debas vivir._ Tenías quince años y tu madre ya sabía lo desenfrenada que sería.

No sabes porque estás comparando a Laura con Elle. Laura sonríe, Elle no lo hacía. Laura te escucha, Elle sólo hablaba. Laura te mira, Elle desviaba la mirada. Laura te toca, Elle era distante. Laura no es Elle, y eso te hace preguntarte cómo quieres que esta historia acabe ¿contigo en una cama de hospital por la putiza que seguro te dará Danny cuando se entere? O ¿contigo en dónde siempre has soñado estar, haciendo lo que siempre has querido hacer? Ahora, la pregunta es, el final será ¿Con Laura o si ella? La verdad, hasta hoy, la segunda opción es la más viable.

\- ¡Wow! Son las dos ¿vamos a comer? – Te pregunta la pequeña rubia con entusiasmo, pero notas lo cansada que está.

\- ¿Quieres que pida algo? Puedes dormir un poco si quieres, para que descanses.

\- No. Más bien, quiero salir, este departamento comienza a oler a nosotros… ya sabes, ese aroma a sexo que hemos dejado por la mitad del depa. – Laura sonríe y tú lo haces también. Es cierto, una rutina de último minuto que implementaron fue la de tener sexo antes de comenzar a trabajar y después de concluir. Y por lo menos han ocupado tres de las seis habitaciones de ese departamento. – ¿Entonces, salimos? El Dragón Rojo no queda muy lejos de aquí, podemos ver que tal está la recepcionista y decirle a Kirsch si es de fiar o no.

\- ¿Si es de fiar o no? Eso que significa.

\- Ya sabes, si me gusta o no.

\- ¿Es real eso Laura? Le vas a bajar la novia Kirsch.

\- Obvio no. – Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la sala donde dejo su bolsa. Tú te levantas lentamente y checas que tu cartea siga en su lugar. – Sólo siento curiosidad. ¿Tú no?

\- No. – Dices dirigiéndote a la puerta. – Y pensé que ya la conocías ¿no fue en el Dragón Rojo donde viste a Kirsch?

\- Síp, pero quiero comida china y quiero salir de aquí. Eso de estar leyendo de la dictadura argentina me deprime. Y no te preocupes, yo invito, considéralo como nuestra primera cita. – Abres la puerta, esperas a que Laura salga y sonríes. _Primera cita. Esto no pinta para nada bien._ Piensas, y sigues a la pequeña rubia.

Llegan al restaurante y lo primero que notas es a la recepcionista, no la habías visto antes. Kirsch tiene buen gusto, es delgada, de rasgos finos, sonrisa agradable y ojos cafés sorprendentemente grandes, adornados con unas pestañas inmensas. Saluda a Laura como si fueran buenas amigas, eso no te sorprende, todo el mundo trata a Laura como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Te presentas con Lee, dice que ya ha escuchado de ti, que eres la rommie de Kirsch y le da gusto conocerte. Es agradable la chava, esperas que Kirsch salga con ella más de una vez, pero él lo decidirá, o ella, no lo sabes. Sigues a Laura quien te lleva hasta el final del restaurante, su lugar favorito, no logras controlar la pregunta ¿será este el lugar favorito de Danielle también? Pero la duda se escapa de tu mente en el momento que Laura toma tu mano entre las suyas.

\- Amo este lugar, me encanta la comida y la decoración, todo rojo y misterioso.

\- Así que ¿me trajiste aquí, en nuestra primera cita, para seducirme con el tono rojo de este lugar?

\- No. No necesito eso para seducirte. Siempre vengo sola, pensé que sería un buen cambio si pudiera comer aquí con alguien. Y bueno, Kirsch me dijo que te gustaba este lugar, así que… aquí estamos. – Entonces, entonces esto se puede convertir en algo de ustedes, sólo de ustedes. Sabes que debes dejar a un lado la idea de Laura y tú como pareja, esto no es real, es sólo una aventura, algo pasajero que sólo dura de lunes a sábado de nueve a siete de la tarde. No más. Pero no puedes evitar pensar qué pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de que sólo fueran Laura y tú, y que tú no tuvieras la vida de cabeza, no estuvieras derrotada, y que nada más importara sólo Laura, sin embargo, vuelve a tu mente Danielle, y Elle, y el trabajo y la beca y tu lugar en Oxford, y todo lo que quieres recuperar.

\- ¡Buena esa! – Es todo lo que puedes decir en lo que esperan por la comida. – Todavía no entiendo cómo es que conoces a todos mis amigos, digas que fuiste a la misma universidad con ellos y que yo no te haya conocido sino hasta el trabajo. – Le preguntas porque la duda te está matando.

\- Pues, yo estudie en la facultad de periodismo, conocí a Laf y a Perry en una fiesta de los zetas, en la de togas. Esa fue una fiesta tremenda. Y de ahí conocí a Kirsch también, creo que tú no ibas a las fiestas de los zetas, o no sé.

\- Pero sí iba. Recuerdo la fiesta de togas. Llegué y media hora después de las doce de la noche alguien comenzó a hacer competencias de togas mojadas, Elsie ganó, y después de ahí no recuerdo nada.

\- ¡OH! Que bueno que no recuerdas nada. Después de las competencias, Will comenzó una guerra de agua, alcohol y comida, la fraternidad quedó hecho un desastre, llamaron a la policía, todos corrimos. Una fiesta para el recuerdo.

\- Pues no me acuerdo de eso.

\- Probablemente te fuiste con alguien.

\- Puede ser. – Contestas pensativa – Entonces ¿Eres muy cercana a Laf y Perry?

\- Algo así. Me presentaron a Danny en mi último año de la carrera, ella era asistente de un profesor que nos daba retórica de la legua. Comenzamos a salir, ya sabes dobles citas para ver que pasaba. Y desde hace unos cuatro años estoy con ella.

\- O.k. Tú sí sabes cómo matar una conversación de primera cita, hablar de tu novia la verdad es que no es algo que me gustaría hacer.

\- Carm. – Laura toma tu mano y la aprieta suavemente para que la veas a los ojos. – Sé lo que estoy haciendo, contigo y con Danny, y ella no tiene ninguna idea de lo que está pasando, así que, estoy siendo sincera, lo más que puedo ser en este tipo de situaciones. Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que no sé qué debo o no decirte. Lo que te puedo prometer es que jamás te mentiría a ti. ¿O.k?

\- O.k. – Sonríes y tomas sus manos, las llevas a tus labios y las besas. Si esta realidad, que se escapa de todas convenciones sociales de lo que debe ser, es lo que te tocó vivir, como diría tu madre, vívela.

El día fue productivo, tuviste sexo tres veces, aún no sabes de dónde sacas toda esa energía, pero no la cuestionas. Lograron acabar con un cuarto del primer volumen, es jueves y tienes ganas de reposar. Tu vida ha dado un vuelco sorpresivamente agradable. Kirsch es uno de los roomies más divertidos que te han tocado en la vida. Sus únicas pertenencia son el Apple Watch, y el Xbox one que la esposa de su casero anterior le regaló por sus servicios varios, así que, como es lógico, se la pasan jugando FIFA cada que regresen del trabajo. La conversación que tuviste con él el otro día no ha surgido de nuevo, piensas que por fin se ha establecido con Lee, así como tú lo has hecho con Laura. Pero sabes que todo lo tuyo y Laura es mentira. Claro que no sientes eso cuando la besas, o cuando la ves en la cocina sirviéndote un café, o cuando tomas su mano cuando caminan por la calle. Todo eso se siente tan real que te duele, lo aceptas con la condición de no razonarlo mucho, de no darle mucha atención al pequeño vuelco que te da en el estómago cada vez que Laura se baja del vagón en la estación señalada y se va, con todo, seguramente de regreso a Danielle. Sólo suspiras, esto se va a descontrolar, más, de lo que ya está.

La noche de jueves es una de las más agitadas cuando juegas con Kirsch, los dos se han enfrascado en hacer del fútbol lo más difícil de su existencia. Entre codazos, patadas y pellizcos tratan de hacer que el otro pierda, hacer lo que uno debe hacer para ganar en el FIFA ¿no es una metáfora cruel de la vida? Esperas que no, por lo menos no con Kirsch, ha sido tu roca en los últimos meses, ha estado contigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, y rezas porque siga así. El continuo cliqueo de los controles es ensordecido por una melodía hiphopera que te distrae por un segundo.

\- ¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL! Toma eso Karnstein.

\- Tu estúpido celular me distrajo. – Dices al tiempo que avientas el control.

\- ¡Pppppffff! Mejor suerte para la próxima. – Sonríe y contesta el teléfono. Estás herida en el ego, es sólo un tonto juego de video, pero siempre te ha gustado ganar.

\- Sí, aquí está. – Volteas a ver a Kirsch que sigue en su cel, haciéndote muecas y señalándote. – ¡Wow! ¿neta?... deja pongo el alta voz. Es Laf. – Pronuncia mientras se sienta a tu lado.

\- Laf, ya puedes hablar.

\- Ah. O.k. Hola, Carmilla.

\- Laf.

\- Mmmm, Perry y yo queremos invitarlos a la próxima fiesta del Laboratorio, es nuestro primer aniversario y queremos hace un pinche loqueron. – Ríen a carcajadas Kirsch y tú, en todos los años que has conocido a Laf, nunca ha sido de las personas que siguen los modismos del habla. Te agrada saber que las personas cambian.

\- ¿En serio, pinche loqueron? – Pronuncias divertida.

\- No me culpes a mí, uno de los barmans tuvo la idea, creo que ha estado escuchando mucho rap, pero a mí me encantó, y queríamos invitar a todos nuestros amigos primero, para apartar las mesas, darles los pases, los brazaletes de las bebidas gratis.

\- ¡Oh, oh, oh! Claro que vamos a ir ¿no Carm? – Piensas que no puede salir nada mal, una noche de antro y desintoxicación de todo el trabajo intelectual que has tenido nunca han matado a nadie.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Genial! Entonces son ustedes dos, Theo, Natalie, Betty… Federico, Salvador, Armando, Lucrecia, Danny y Laura. Creo que estamos completos. – Al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña rubia junto con el de Dannielle, una parte de ti se molesta, es normal, no te gusta que jueguen con tus juguetes. Sabes que uno, Laura no es un objeto; dos, Laura no es tuya; y tres, será todo un reto estar en el mismo sitio que ella y no lanzarte a desnudarla ni atacar sus labios. Cada vez más esa pequeña parte de ti que ama el peligro regresa, y piensas que mientras más peligroso es el juego, mejor la recompensa.

\- ¡O.k! Kirsch tal vez quiera llevar a alguien ¿no?

\- No, no, todo bien. Voy con Carm y con ustedes. Ya después veremos.

\- O.k, de todas formas a cada quien les daré un brazalete extra, por cualquier cosa. Los veo el próximo jueves. Llevare las invitaciones, a Perry y un six de cheve. Espero la reta en el FIFA, obviamente.

\- Claro que sí Laf. Nos vemos.

\- Bye. – Kirsch cuelga, se te hace muy sospechoso que no haya hablado de Lee, y que ni siquiera considere llevarla. Quieres preguntarle pero no sabes cómo.

\- Mmmm, Kirsch.

\- No la voy a llevar porque no es nada serio Cram.

\- ¿Eso significa que no voy a poder comer más arroz del Dragón Rojo?

\- Nop, eso significa que ella dejó muy en claro que yo soy sólo un entretenimiento muy bien construido antes de que su prometido la reclame.

\- ¿Qué? – No puedes creer lo que te está diciendo.

\- Sí, a mí también me sacó de onda. Creo que siempre me las escojo así, con dueño.

\- No son perros, Kirsch.

\- Ya sé, es una forma de hablar. No sé porque estoy tan estúpido en ese aspecto. Sabes, cuando estábamos en la universidad había cientos y cientos de chavas que se morían por mí. Y ahora, nada, lo único que puede ser para ellas es una distracción, un escalón al siguiente nivel.

\- Mmmm. – Es lo único que respondes porque te sientes igual que Kirsch y no sabes como animarlo. – No sé.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes, hace unos diez años, perdí la mejor oportunidad de mi vida porque estaba muy asustado en formalizar algo, pensaba que tenía todo por delante, que aún tenía tiempo, que podía hacer mi desmadre y regresar.

\- Kirsch, tenías veintiún años. No te laceres, ni siquiera habíamos acabado la universidad.

\- Ya sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera comprometido? ¿Si no le hubiera dicho que estaba jugando con ella? ¿Qué hubiera pasado Carm? Aún me sigo preguntando lo mismo.

\- No sé, Sara Jane tendría ya dos hijos, igual de tontitos que tú, probablemente. – Tratas de calmarlo, tratas de que se sienta mejor, porque verlo romperse de esa forma te recuerda lo estúpida y en pedazos que te encuentras.

\- No era Sara Jane, era otra persona. – Esto te desconcierta, la única novia que le conociste a Kirsch fue Sara jane, no sabes de quién está hablando.

\- O.k. Yo… Tal vez… Kirsch ya hemos hablado de esto, estamos tan jodidos que creemos que nos merecemos esto. Es sólo que tuviste esperanza y después, ya no.

\- Eso es lo que jode todo ¿no? ¿La esperanza? – No puedes contestar eso porque es un rotundo sí, es lo que sientes cada vez que estás con Laura, esperanza, estúpida e inequívoca esperanza.

\- Sí, eso es lo que caga todo.

\- Y ¿Existe alguna cura?

\- Dejar de ser humanos, supongo. Es la única que se me ocurre. – Kirsch sonríe tristemente, sabe a lo que te refieres, eso no lo hace ni remotamente agradable.

\- Eres una filósofa natural Carmilla Karnstein. Y yo digo que bebamos por eso.

\- ADN

ADN. Mitiga la realidad por un rato. – Se levanta y se dirige al refrigerador, agarra dos cocas y unos hielos del congelador, toma dos vasos de fregadero, y los mezcla. Sabes que no deberías hacer eso, pero la última acción de Laura hoy te dejó un poco confundida. Antes de salir del departamento Laura roció un poco de su perfume en su cuello, nunca lo había hecho, pero te explicó que hoy tenía que ver a Danny y no podía verla oliendo a ti. Eso te dolió. Entiendes las pautas del engaño, comprendes que Laura tiene que ser muy cuidadosa, que todo lo hace planeado, que no puede haber ni una fuga en su estrategia. Pero eso te reduce a ser un error, un juego, una aventura, te despoja de tu humanidad y te vuelve solamente en sexo. No lo soportas. Tampoco soportas el hecho de que mientras la besabas antes de irse, su celular sonó y comenzó a hablar con Danielle para afinar los detalles de su cita, eso hizo que besaras su cuello con más fuerza, para que recordara con quien estaba. Sabes que la agresividad en la cama es algo que Laura disfruta, y al parecer tú eres la única que le da lo que pide. Tomas el vaso que te ofrece Kirsch, y lo bebes de un trago. Una pobre estrategia para borrar el sabor de Laura. Mientras haces eso tu celular vibra, lo tomas, lo lees. _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Carm. Nunca decepcionas._ _Hasta mañana._ El texto está acompañado de una foto de su seno izquierdo, las parte debajo del pezón, está adornada con una marca amoratada que dejaron tus labios el día de hoy. Esperanza es lo que sientes. La puta esperanza.


	5. La mentira

**Hola estimadxs lectorxs. Debo de hacer varias aclaraciones.**

 **Uno. El siguente capítulo contiene lenguaje soes y muchos, muchos, mexicanismos, que pensandolo bien, son chilanguismos, si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden hacerla por tumblr en aigokeros85.**

 **Dos. Según yo, subo un capítulo nuevo cada dos semanas, eso es una mentira, aunque trato de escribir lo mas rápido que puedo esta historia, hay ocaciones en que la musa no te ayuda.**

 **Tres. Gracias a Estef, por estar al pendiente de este ff.**

 **Eso es todo. Buena lectura :)**

La mentira egoísta se disfruta más en compañía

Ahora entiendes la voluntad y entrega que deben tener los alcohólicos para estar todo el día, y todos los días, pedos. Es un crimen salir de tu casa con la resaca fresca, es más, estás segura que sigues ebria. No existe ninguna otra explicación, la luz te lastima, la calle se mueve de una forma misteriosa, el olor que tu cuerpo despide es completamente etílico. La necesidad de Kirsch de emborracharse y perderse fue más que tu cordura, pero eres realista, no has tenido mucha razón en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, existe algo que te intriga más, que te preocupa, y es, ver a Laura en este estado. Sabes que no has hecho nada malo, que no puede decirte nada, pero no quieres verla, así. No sabes cómo vas a explicar que estés borracha un viernes por la mañana. Kirsch, piensas, es una explicación muy fácil, Kirsch y ya. Fue un zeta, sigue siendo un zeta en su alma, es fácil decir que él fue el que inició todo, lo cual es cierto; él sacó el ADN, él lo sirvió en los vasos, pero tú te lo bebiste, tú decidiste hacer esa ingesta. No sabes que te orillo, tal vez la solidaridad con un amigo en desgracia. Hablar sobre el engaño, hablar sobre ti y tu acción en la traición no es algo fácil, no es algo que se deba hacer en un estado de sobriedad. Bebiste para olvidar, para sentirte menos culpable, para excusar tus acciones. Estaba bien hacer eso cuando no tenías a nadie, cuando eras tú contra el mundo, pero poco a poco Laura está entrando en tu vida, de la forma menos convencional, o tal vez sea la más normal considerando tu historia amorosa. Pero lo que tienes con Laura no es amor. Eso está claro, no lo es para ti en este momento, y seguramente no lo es para ella.

Mientras vas caminando lentamente, ves a las personas que te miran, que te lanzan una mirada de desaprobación. Sí, son las nueve de la mañana del viernes y estás ebria, eso ¿qué? A nadie le debería de importar tu vida, estás segura que a nadie le importa, simplemente quieren un chivo expiatorio, alguien a quien juzgar y olvidarse de lo poco creíble que es su vida ante la sociedad. ¿Cuántas personas engañaran a sus parejas? ¿Por qué lo harán? ¿Por qué hay personas como tú que aceptan ser el tercero? ¿Existe una cura para la pendejes en la que estás metida? La gente que te juzga y te ve como si fueras la representación del pecado ¿estarán tan limpias sus conciencias como para hacer eso? ¡Puto Kirsch! La razón no debería venir embotellada en vidrio azul metálico. Pero bebiste el elixir de la perdición con tanto ahínco después de ver la foto de Laura, de observar su seno marcado por tus labios, la mancha morada que estaba justo cerca de su pezón, ese bultito de carne que te encanta chupar cuando está cerca. Es como si todo el sinsentido lo tuviera cuando estás con ella. Pero ayer, cuando el mensaje llegó no estabas con ella; ella estaba con Danielle, y la culpa te hizo beber.

El dolor de ser el tercero en la foto nunca se ha descrito de forma extensa. En primer lugar, tú no puedes tener sentimientos, porque tú, al ser la persona que se mete en la relación, estás destinada a que se te vea como un tipo de demonio, jamás van a preguntar quién inició qué, siempre serás tú la insensible hija de puta que terminó con una relación que era perfecta. En segundo lugar, cuando la bomba revienta y la relación termina, y por asares del destino la persona que engañó se queda contigo, siempre vas a tener el estigma de que por alguna u otra circunstancia vas a terminar por engañar a la otra persona. O, si las cosas sale de otro modo, y la persona con la que engañaste, te engaña, es lo que te mereces por perra. Nunca recuperas tu humanidad, no te permiten demostrar tus sentimientos. Quizá sí amabas a esa otra persona, quizá lo hiciste porque era la única forma de estar con ella, quizá sí eres esa bestia egoísta que disfruta terminar con las relaciones de los demás, porque te sientes tan vacía que el amor ajeno te resulta repulsivo. Quizá, sólo sean cuestiones circunstanciales. Quizá algún día entiendas porque estás haciendo esto.

Al llegar al departamento son las 10 de la mañana, no sabes cómo pasaron dos horas. Regularmente el trayecto de tu casa al departamento dura cuarenta minutos, y tratas de estar ahí antes de las nueve de la mañana para preparar el café y desayunar con Laura. Un puto ritual que hace más creíble que lo que haces con ella está bien, y que es de lo más normal. Ese departamento se ha convertido en una burbuja solidificada de exterior. Nada la penetra, ni las llamadas incesantes de Danielle, ni la locura de la ciudad, ni tu deprimido ser. Cuando llegas ahí, todo es paz, felicidad, sexo descontrolado, jugueteo, intelectualidad, diversión. Se ha convertido en la mejor parte de tus días, en la mejor parte de tu vida. Y es toda una mentira.

Así que tal vez te merezcas esas miradas de desprecio de la gente, ese arrepentimiento de la ebriedad, esa necesidad de mentirte a ti misma y de dejar que Laura mienta contigo. Estás en una misión suicida, de nuevo, lo sabes. Nunca va a parar, por lo menos no si puedes evitarlo. Sientes exactamente lo que los demás ven en ti, repulsión a ti, a tus formas de actuar, a tus deseos adolescentes que te han metido en esta situación, pero lo que más te repugna de ti, son los celos que parecen aparecer cada vez que Laura no está contigo. Sabes que no es amor, es posesión, es pertenencia, es el irremediable sentimiento de superioridad y de ego que te hace estremecer si no estás cerca de ella. No eres una buena persona al cien por ciento, y esto va a ser que se lo demuestres a Laura de forma inequívoca. Antes de que puedas meter tu llave a la cerradura, que seguramente será un trabajo titánico, la puerta se abre de par en par, es hora de enfrentar lo que deba pasar. Sonríes y esperas.

\- Hola – Dice Laura antes de verte completamente a los ojos y notar el estado en el que estás – ¿Te sientes bien? – No puedes hablar, sacudes un poco la cabeza en forma negativa, un error garrafal porque sientes como toda la bilis que está guardada en tus entrañas quiere salir. Laura te toma de la cintura, te guía al baño, te pone en cuclillas y corre a cerrar la puerta. Tú inspeccionas con bastante concentración la taza del baño, es tu mejor amiga ahora. La abrazas y piensas que nada puede ser más humillantes. En ese preciso momento, pasan dos cosas, Laura entra a la habitación y tu estomago escoge ese instante para vaciar todo lo que traías guardado. Después de varios momentos, sientes que una de las manos de Laura sostienen tu cabello, y la otra te soba la espalda de forma rítmica. Y todo eso hace que te sientas peor. Te emborrachaste para no sentir y ahora sientes todo, física y emocionalmente. – ¡Wow, Cram! De haber sabido que estarías tan mal hoy, creo que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en casa.

\- No quería decepcionarte – Y es verdad. Esa frase resume todo tu calvario, has estado a la merced de Laura Hollis desde hace casi un mes, y no dejaras escapar ninguna oportunidad de estar con ella, por lo menos en los próximos cinco meses.

\- ¿Es en serio? Carm, estás casi comatosa ¿Por qué te dejó salir Kirsch así de tu casa?

\- Está dormido.

\- ¿Qué? – Notas en su tono preocupación. No sabias que estabas tan ebria hasta que llegaste aquí. Ahora tu cabeza pesa toneladas, tu lengua se niega a moverse de forma regular, y tus ojos se cierran solos. No tienes ni idea de cómo lograste llegar, pero lo hiciste.

\- Anoche… él… no estábamos bien… tomamos algo… y… yo… lo siento. – Ahí está de nuevo la muestra de que en esta relación tú no tienes ningún control sobre tus acciones o lo que dices, todo está en manos de Laura Hollis. Hace un año y medio decir esas palabras a alguien que no fueran tus hermanos era ridículo. Pero ahora estás aquí, en un baño desconocido, con la pequeña rubia a tu lado cuidando que no te ahogues con ti vomito. ¡Simplemente perfecto!

\- ¿Estás mejor? – Te pregunta sinceramente. No respondes, simplemente te levantas con mucha dificultad y sales del baño, y te diriges al comedor con una única misión, trabajar, no puedes con tanto. – Carmilla. – Te llama de forma dulce, cuando volteas a verla te sonríe, y tú le sonríes a su vez. – Vamos a que te acuestes un rato, descansas, y cuando despiertes te pones a trabajar ¿o.k?

\- O.k – es todo lo que respondes. Sabes que eso te hará bien. No dices nada más, dejas que Laura te guie de la mano al cuarto, te acueste, te quite los tenis, tu pantalón, la camisa y levante las cobijas para que te puedas acostar. Lo último que recuerdas es el tierno beso que te dio en la frente, después, todo es obscuridad.

Lo primero que notas después, cuando te despiertas por segunda vez en este día, es que un brazo rodea tu cintura, aún no has abierto los ojos, no quieres moverte de este pequeño espacio que está tan cómodo. Lo segundo que sientes son unos labios que dejan pequeños besos en tu nuca. Sonríes y te dejas llevar por la sensación. La tercera cosa que notas es una menos agradable, el silencio de la habitación se rompe con el rugido de una guitarra eléctrica que no deja de requintear. Es tu celular, deberías de cambiar esa canción, _Ace Of Spades_ , te encanta porque sabes que eres como el protagonista de la canción, arriesgada y una ama de los juegos de azar, sí bien, no juegas eso, la vida es un albur, no sabes que te va a tocar, y aun así, juegas.

Sientes como la cama se mueve rápidamente, el brazo que te sostenía ya no está, y escuchas unos pequeños pasos por la habitación. No puedes creer lo que está pasando, Laura está a punto de contestar tu celular. La verdad es que eso no te debería de sorprender tanto, lo han hecho parte de su actividad cotidiana, cada vez que una de las dos está ocupada la otra contesta sus llamadas, pero eso es cuando están despiertas. Tratas de no tomarle mucha importancia al acto, pero esto no te deja de parecer algo muy íntimo. Piensas que todo se está moviendo muy rápido entre ustedes. Hace tres semanas no se hablaban y ahora tienen tanta confianza entre ustedes que hasta las llamadas reciben.

\- Buenas tardes, el celular de Carmilla Kranstein… ¡Oh! Hola Will… bien y ¿tú?... jajajajaja… también me sorprendió… ¿cómo estás?... ¿dónde estás?... ¡oh vaya, felicidades!... jajajajaja… no, está bien… sólo un poco cansada, ya sabes cómo es esto… sí, déjame ver… Carm – Mueve un poco tu brazo para que despiertes. Ahora estás más perdida que antes. Tu estúpido hermano conoce a Laura. De verdad que esto está tomando tintes macabros. – Carm, es Will, quiere hablar contigo. – Te sigue llamando, pero necesitas un segundo para entender todo lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, tu cautela sale por la borda cuando sientes sus labios de nuevo en tu nuca y la estúpida sonrisa de antes se asoma en tus labios. Volteas y ves a Laura sonriéndote, le sonríes de nuevo.

\- Gracias. – Tomas el teléfono y ella sale de la habitación. – ¿Qué pasó?

\- Idiota.

\- Estúpido

\- ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu hermano menor, el más amado?

\- Por nadie

\- Jajajajajaja. Nada wey, no ha pasado nada. Te ando checando. ¿Qué pedo?

\- Nada, la chamba.

\- Y Laura Hollis. Buena esa.

\- Es una compañera de trabajo.

\- ¡Ay si wey! Ahorita es sólo una compañera. Te doy… dos semanas para que te la chingues.

\- El feminista de mi hermano.

\- Tienes razón, ese fue un comentario machista e insensible. Lo lamento.

\- ¿Neta? Eres el ejemplo vivo de que la educación mejora a las personas.

\- Ríete lo que quieras pero lo hace. Wey ¿estás lista para regresar? La neta es que la vida en el campus es de hueva sin ti.

\- Vamos paso a paso, William

\- ¡Wow! Críptica

\- ¡Aaaww! ¡hermoso! Ya sabes palabras de grandes.

\- Jajajajajajajajaja. Oye Cram, hablaba, neta, para saber cómo estabas y recordarte que ya van a ser las vacaciones de primavera y que tu hermoso hermano, que sabe palabras de adulto, te va a caer ¿está bien?

\- ¿Tengo opción?

\- ¡Dah! ¡Claro que no!

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja. O.k o.k. Vienes solo o con Mattie.

\- Matska Belmonde, llegará elegantemente tarde.

\- ¿Eso significa?

\- Llegará cuando llegue. Oye wey, pero neta ¿no está pasando nada entre Laura y tú?

\- ¡No! Ella tiene novia

\- ¿Danny? ¿Sigue con ella?

\- Aja

\- ¡Wow! No pensé que eso fuera a durar.

\- Pues sí.

\- Esta chido. Danny no es mi persona favorita, no le hablé mucho en la universidad, pero bueno. Tons te caído en unas semanas ¿va?

\- Will ¿cómo consiste a Laura? – No puedes evitar preguntar, toda esa conversación casual te está intrigando demasiado. Claro que no solías salir mucho con tu hermano cuando estaban en la universidad. Él es tres años más chico que tú, estudió historia, y sus facultades no tenían programas comunes, o por lo menos no por grados, todo esto te resulta bastante extraño.

\- Por las fiestas de los zetas. Y ¿te acuerdas que solía tomar una clase de periodismo? Iba con ella.

\- ¿Por qué yo nunca la conocí?

\- ¡Pppppffffff! ¡Eras Carmilla Kranstein. Me sorprende de que notaras a otras personas en absoluto. Y no te preocupes, por lo que me comentó Kirsch cuando le hablé, Laura ha cambiado mucho. Seguramente te la topaste en alguna fiesta zeta, pero ya no la reconoces. – Un silencio corto termina con la conversación. – Kitty, me tengo que ir, debo dar una clase… ahora… te veo en unos días. ¡Ah! No le vayas a romper el corazón a Laura, es la onda. Te quiero, besos, bye.

\- Bye. – Es lo único que puedes decirle a tu hermano. La verdad es que no estás muy segura quien le vaya a romper el corazón a quién, o si existe a posibilidad de que eso pueda pasar. Simplemente te quedas mirando tu celular más confundida que nunca. En ese momento entra Laura a la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta como si no hubiera pasado nada. No le contestas enseguida, sigues pensando y repensando cómo carajos es que tu hermano menor conozca a Laura desde la universidad y tú no. - ¿Carm, te sientes bien?

\- Sí. – No dices nada más, sólo la miras, de verdad quieres entender todo lo que está pasando.

\- Lo conocí en una fiesta de los zetas. – Responde tu silenciosa pregunta como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – Eras Carmilla Kranstein. La mejor en todo, la imparable, la inalcanzable. Y yo, bueno, yo era lo que soy ahora. Nunca nos cruzamos. Punto, no hay más que decir.

\- No hay más que decir. – Repites sus palabras con sombría sorna. No puedes creer que sea así de simple, que Laura simplemente estuviera pero que no te acordaras de ella.

\- ¿No me crees? – Te pregunta incrédula. Por supuesto que no le crees. Sabes que eras sobrada de ti misma en la universidad, que nunca salías con nadie, con las contadas excepciones de los acostones fugaces, o las comidas o cenas con Mattie y Will. O las idas a conciertos con Laf, o las pláticas filosóficas con Perry. Pero esto supera lo irónico.

\- No es eso. Es que, Laura ¿no se te hace extraño que tengamos el mismo círculo de amigos y que nunca nos hayamos topado? Entiendo que convivieras con uno o dos de ellos. Pero Will, eso ya es otra cosa. ¿Me estás acosando? – Es una pregunta válida. Eso te pasó exactamente en cuatro ocaciones. Dos en la preparatoria y una en la universidad. Regularmente las chavas que te acosaban eran muy tímidas y no querían que supieras de su existencia, o muy agresivas y te seguían cada minuto y cada hora para saber exactamente cuando atacar. No crees que este sea el caso con Laura, pero sigue siendo una posibilidad.

\- ¡No! Cramilla, ni siquiera recuerdas a Danny, y tomaban juntas una clase.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sigues sin saber que decir, qué hacer. No, no la recuerdas, no recuerdas nada en absoluto. – ¿Qué clase?

\- Filosofía del derecho

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se dedica tu novia?

\- Es periodista, igual que yo.

\- ¡No! ¿por qué se metería a esa horrible clase?

\- Era una de las optativas del curriculum. Es lo que quiero que entiendas, estabas tan absorta en ti misma que no recuerdas muchas cosas de la universidad. Carmilla, tienes seis amigos cercanos, y dos de ellos son tus hermanos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – El ansia de esta conversación, y la cruda que se empieza a formar en tu cuerpo, te están comenzando a afectar.

\- Will me lo dijo un día en la clase de periodismo político.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué te pones así?

\- Porque sabes más de mi vida en la universidad que yo. – Comienzas a incorpórate en el colchón, te sientas y miras fijamente a Laura. Quieres comprender todo, pero la última vez que alguien te acosó resultó muy mal. Mattie tuvo que intervenir y pedir una orden de restricción. El sujeto estaba fascinado contigo, ni siquiera era miembro de la universidad, no sabes cómo consiguió tus datos o cómo te conoció, o dónde te vio. Pero desde ese momento, has estado a la defensiva cuando alguien comienza a parecer sospechoso.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? – Te pregunta Laura de forma cautelosa. Miras su ojos, llenos de miedo por lo que está pasando. Tratas de calmarte y asientes con la cabeza. Se sienta junto a ti y comienza a hablar.

\- ¿Cuántas veces entraste a las clases de filosofía del derecho?

\- ¿Qué? ¿por qué eso es importante?

\- Contesta. – Te ordena mientras coloca su brazo detrás de tu cuello y te abraza. Inmediatamente te tranquilizas y comienzas a hablar.

\- No muchas. Unas quince veces al semestre.

\- O.k. Danny estaba tan molesta con su calificación en esa clase que decidió enfrentar al profesor. Le dijo que cómo era posible que hubiera sacado nueve, si entró a clases todo el semestre y entregó todo, y que alguien como tú, que simplemente iba los días de examen y una que otra ocasión; y que siempre llegaba tarde cuando iba, hubiera sacado diez.

\- Esa clase era de muerte. Nadie puede culparme por tratar de vivir un poco y saltármela todo lo que podía.

\- Bueno, pues a muchas personas no les pareció justo.

\- ¡Un momento! – exclamas mientras te incorporas de nuevo en la cama. – ¿Fue por eso que tuve que presentar el examen en primera vuelta, junto con toda esa bola de estúpidos?

\- Jajajajajajaja. ¿Cuántos estúpidos estaban en tu clase?

\- Como cuarenta.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes porque no puedes recordar muchas cosas?

\- O.k, esto es más creíble. – Le comentas mientras vuelves a una posición cómoda. Recargas tu cabeza en el hombro de Laura, mientras recorre tu brazo con sus delicados dedos. – Por eso parecía que me quería matar cuando me la presentaste.

\- Sí, básicamente, Y también por eso Laf la apartó de tu lado cuando pudo. Danny no dejó de quejarse de lo injusto de esa clase en todo un semestre.

\- ¡Wow, cuanto rencor! Yo ni me acordaba de esa clase.

\- ¿De qué te acuerdas de la universidad?

\- Pues, de mi primer año, de lo difícil que fue encontrar profesores que les gustara el rollo autodidacta. De algunas fiestas de los zetas. De mi lugar especial en el techo de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Algunas personas?

\- De mis maestros. Los que más admiraba. La mayoría eran estúpidas escorias.

\- ¿De algunos compañeros de generación?

\- No. Todos eran idiotas.

\- Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes. Tal vez no lo creas, pero Cramilla Krastein era como una leyenda urbana en la universidad. No importaba en que facultada fueras, ese nombre era muy recurrente.

\- No, no te creo ¿por qué?

\- Decían que eras un genio.

\- Soy un genio.

\- Y que no hablabas con nadie.

\- Todos eran idiotas. – Dices al tiempo en el que tu brazo rodea la cintura de Laura. Su cuello está tan cerca que lo besas despacio y sin prisa.

\- Y que no existía en la universidad una mujer más hermosa que Carmilla Kranstein.

\- O.k… tal vez… no eran tan idiotas. – Laura ríe y tú sonríes sobre su cuello.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – Te pregunta aún un poco preocupada, pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Es cierto lo que dijo Laura de ti. Todo es cierto. Tu autoexilio de las actividades mundanas, de la muchedumbre, de lo superficial. Pero cuando te interesaba desfogar las hormonas, no había poder humano que te detuviera en esa tarea, no importaba qué o quién, siempre conseguías quien quisiera cooperar. Regularmente era el típico revolcón de una noche. Después de eso, nada. En muchas ocasiones ni siquiera te acordabas del nombre de la otra persona, pero eso no importaba. Así que es probable que lo que te dice Laura sea cierto, sin embargo, no puedes sacarte de la cabeza que quizá, no sea la verdad absoluta.

\- Sí. Necesitaba dormir. – Sonríes y tratas de besar a Laura, pero ésta se aleja rápidamente. Estás confundida, pensaste que ya habían superado esa etapa.

\- Carm, no te voy a besar en estas condiciones. Vomitaste y estás cruda. Tienes dos opciones, te bañas y te arreglas un poco, o no hay besos.

\- O sea, que en realidad es sólo una opción.

\- No. Te di dos. Escoge la que quieras.

\- ¡Pppppffff! O.k, me voy a bañar ¿qué hora es?

\- Las tres.

\- ¡Chale! No voy a poder hacer nada de trabajo hoy.

\- Ya sé. No te preocupes, lo podemos solucionar mañana.

\- ¡Ya qué! – Dices mientras te levantas con cuidado y te diriges al baño. Laura Hollis, y el misterio de la universidad. Algún día lo resolverás, estás segura.

Tratas de no pensar en lo que te dijo Laura. Sabes que es verdad, pero, en realidad ¿cómo darle la razón si eso te hace ver como un dolor de huevos? Una persona sobrada de ti misma, aspiracional, como todas las personas de la oficina. Pero, al contrario de ellos, tú sí tienes las armas intelectuales de comportarte de esa forma. Por alguna extraña razón te sientes mal de que Laura haya visto esa parte de ti, o mejor dicho, sepa de esa parte de ti. Contemplas a la nada mientras te bañas. Tratas de recordar la primera vez que entraste al salón A567 de la torre de filosofía y viste el salón y a tus compañeros por primera vez. No puedes, no tienes registro en tu memoria de ese suceso. No comprendes nada. Tienes que hacer una pausa, recordar algo que haya sido significativo para ti en la universidad.

 _Recuerdas la primera fiesta de togas a la que te invitaron. Era tu primer mes en la universidad. Vivías en el departamento con Mattie, quien es tres años mayo que tú. Matska, nunca fue del tipo de persona que socializara demasiado, eso lo sacaste de ella. Se concentraba en el estudio porque quería llegar a la Corte Penal Internacional, lo cual logró. Al igual que tú, Mattie fue una de las personas más aplicadas de la universidad. A diferencia tuya, Mattie sí asistía a todas sus clases. Quería forzar lazos, conexiones que la ayudaran a conseguir lo que añoraba. Ese día, te encontrabas en la biblioteca cuando un torpe y perdido Wilson Kirsch te interceptó en la última mesa de la biblioteca un viernes a las siete de la noche._

\- _¡Hola! ¿está apartado este lugar?_

\- _Depende. – Respondes sin levantar la mirada de tu libro._

\- _¿De qué? – Dice Kirsch al momento de sentarse enfrente tuyo._

\- _De que tantas ganas tengas de morir. – Levantas la mirada y lo ves de una forma que diga inequívocamente que no quieres nada que ver él._

\- _Mmmm… ¿Eres hermana de Matska? – Pregunta risueño._

\- _¿Qué? – Respondes sorprendida. - ¿Cómo supiste?_

\- _No sabía. Pero esa mirada puede matar a cualquiera. Lo bueno es que tu hermana me la mostró hace un año cuando entré aquí. Soy Kirsch, soy un zeta y vivo en la fraternidad, y estoy en el tercer semestre de comunicación. – Estira la mano para tomar la tuya y saludarte de manera formal, en su boca sigue la sonrisa sincera y juguetona. La verdad es que te sorprendió lo que dijo de Mattie, así que, tomas su mano._

\- _Carmilla Karntein. Primer semestre. Filosofía. No me interesas._

\- _O.k… Hay una fiesta mañana en la noche. En la casa Zeta. Es de togas. Ve. Mattie va a ir. La acabo de ver y de avisar._

\- _No me interesa. – Tu mirada regresa al libro que está frente a ti. Sabes que eres descortés, pero eso no te importa, nunca lo ha hecho._

\- _Un hermano quiere conocerte. Tal vez puedan ser amigos ¿Quién sabe?_

\- _NO. ME. INTERESA. – Dices cada vez más irritada, es increíble que sea tan obstinado y que no se haya ido ya._

\- _Bueno, piénsalo. Ya sabes, alcohol, música, fiesta, muchachos. – Esa última palabra es la que hace que estalles. Retiras el libro de tus manos, te inclinas para que toda la atención de Kirsch se para ti._

\- _NO. ME. INTERESA. TU. AMIGO. TU FIESTA. O LOS MUCHACHOS. Soy lesbiana. – Terminas tu oración y el libro regresa a tus manos, al igual que tu atención. Por un momento lo único que puedes escuchar es el pasar de los segundos en el reloj de la pared._

\- _Está bien. No importa. Que tal esto. Música, alcohol gratis, baile y muchachas. – Levantas la vista del libro de nuevo y te quedas viendo a Kirsch intensamente. – ¡Ándale! Es un paquetote, no puedes decir que no._

\- _Vas a dar una fiesta de lesbianas en la casa de los zetas._

\- _Nop. Pero. La verdad es que no creo que tengas muchos problemas en que algunas señoritas se quieran ir contigo a la parte de arriba de la casa._

\- _Nadie puede subir a la casa si no vive ahí. ¿Crees que no sé las reglas?_

\- _¡Oh! Pero para tu buena suerte, tu nuevo mejor amigo, puede darte una contraseña._

\- _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

\- _Porque aposté a que podía llevar a la mayor cantidad de jóvenes lindas y dispuestas a la fiesta. Si no lo hago, pues no pierdo mil dolares. ¿Te es suficiente esa respuesta?_

\- _Es sincera. Se ve en tus ojos. Y acabo de ganar quinientos dólares ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?_

\- _Jajajajajajaja. ¿Eso vale que ayudes a un bro?_

\- _Podría pedir más, pero no quiero ser ventajosa. – Respondes estrechando la mano de Kirsch._

\- _O.k – Toma tu mano y sonrie._

En ese momento sellaste un trato de cabalidad con el más noble de los zetas. Cada vez que necesitabas un lugar para conocer chavas, Kirsch lanzaba una fiesta. Ibas, conocías a alguien y todo lo demás era sexo y sexo. Kirsch y tú no cruzaban muchas palabras, simplemente eran las necesarias. Cando Will entró a la casa de los zetas, Kirsch y tú se volvieron un poco más amigos cada vez, pero nunca lo habías dejado entrar. No conoce tus secretos, tus manías, nada. Hasta este momento, cuatro años después de conocerlo ésta ha sido la primera ocasión que sientes que es tu amigo. Piensas que a lo mejor, no sería tan mala idea contarle algo de ti. Pero, esperaras la ocasión conveniente. Ahora es momento de salir de tu ensoñación, terminar de arreglarte y enfrentar a Laura.

Sales del baño sintiéndote como nueva. No cabe duda que una buena siesta y un baño re anima hasta la persona más deprimida del mundo. Comienzas a vestirte y ves tu reflejo en el espejo. Limpio, sin maquillaje, con el cabello húmedo y despeinado. Hay te das cuenta de una cosa, eres la misma persona de la universidad, llena de sueños, de anhelos, de dichas y de fracasos. Has vivido con cautela los últimos dieciocho meses, y hoy ante este espejo, en un mundo que has inventado junto con Laura, lo decides, vas a disfrutar estos cinco meses como nunca en la vida. Estos cinco meses serán para ti llenos de alegría. Por lo menos ese es el plan principal.

Te tomas tu tiempo para recordar que los fracasos que has tenido en la vida, no son muchos, y por eso duelen tanto. El primero fue en la secundaria, cuando tu gran carrera de basquetbolista se vio ensombrecida por una lesión en la rodilla, que hasta hoy te lastima, junto con las demás de aquella vez. El segundo fue en la preparatoria, cuando tu inmaculado promedio sobresaliente tuvo, por vez primera una horrible calificación que no habías conocido en tu vida, un ocho, en matemáticas; ese momento aprendiste que tal vez tus energías no estaban del todo destinadas a buscar Y, X y Z; pero sí a resolver problemas humanos a través de la filosofía. El tercero y fulminante fue el del hace año y medio. Entonces, si lo analizas lenta y cautelosamente, te darás cuenta que todo está interconectado. Tus logros académicos y deportivos, son en mayor o medida, aparejados a tu vida amorosa.

En la secundaria te diste cuenta de que eras lesbiana. Básicamente llegaste a esa conclusión, cuando una de las alumnas de tercer te metió al baño de segundos, cuando tú estabas en primero y atacó tus labios de una forma brusca y descuidada. La primera reacción que tuviste fue salir corriendo, tenías once años, llegaste a la secundaria antes de tu tiempo, como en todo en la vida, no comprendías nada, te asustó, sin embargo, deseabas hacerlo de nuevo. Así que, con toda la sutiliza que te caracteriza, esperaste a Nancy afuera de su salón de clases un día después del receso y, sin intercambiar palabra se dirigieron al mismo baño donde te besó por primera vez e hiciste lo que seguiría siendo tu ritual por veinte años, la besaste sin prometer nada y así fue toda tu vida amorosa en la secundaria. Nunca tuviste una novia estable, porque no sabías que podías tener eso.

Cundo llegaste a tercero, eras un rumor bien sabido por todas las niñas que tenían inclinaciones no heterosexuales. Eras la capitana del equipo de basquetbol, habías sido la más popular desde primer año, tus vacaciones las pasabas persiguiendo chicas de todos lados. De hecho, así comenzó la caída. Una chica de otra secundaria, quien resultaba ser el ala defensiva del equipo rival, tenía una novia, que, por asares del destino, resultó ser una de tus compañeras de aventuras. En tu defensa, la niña nunca dijo que tenía novia, o que estaba saliendo con alguien. Resultó que su novia se enteró, investigó quien eras, y a los trece años, una rodilla completamente destrozada, terminó con cualquier aspiración de jugar al basquetbol de forma profesional. El espectáculo sucedió de la siguiente manera.

 _Estando a pocos minutos del final del partido, y ganando por trece puntos, de los cuales tú habías metido diez. Eras buena en deportes antes de ser buena con las mujeres. En algo tenías que entretener las manos. Por un segundo, pudiste sentir la gloria deportiva. Tenían el saque desde el lado de tu cancha, tus postes se posicionaron en forma de flecha para atacar, porque siempre has sabido que la mejor defensa es el ataque. La formación 1-2-2 era la que siempre usaban cuando el reloj marcaba menos de diez minutos de juego, que era el caso en esa ocasión. Al llegar al otro lado, la posición que tomaron fue la de recarga. Por tu estatura y rapidez siempre fuste base, repartías el juego, comandabas el ataque y la defensa. Esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Estando en los diez últimos minutos de juego, te concentrarte en crear un ataque que tomara todo el tiempo que podías, sin embargo, no te imaginabas que el poste de otro equipo estuviera cazándote como fiera todo el partido. Trotabas con el balón en la mano, viendo como se posicionaban tus compañeras a rededor de la duela. Cada bote te indicaba que un micro segundo estaba pasando lento e irremediablemente a la historia. Tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer tres jugadas más que, gracias a la destreza de tu pivote, se convirtieron en sesí puntos. Aventajaban por diecinueve puntos al equipo rival. Tenías el balón y estabas a punto de poner fin al partido, llegaste a la línea de tiro de tres, apuntaste, brincaste, soltaste el balón y en ese instante, notaste que una persona te tacleaba con toda la fuerza que tenía, te tiraba al suelo y después, dejaba caer todo su peso sobre tu rodilla que estaba en una posición incómoda. Sólo escuchaste el sonido agónico de tu rodilla el romperse, ese crack, que significa que mataron a tu pobre sueño, después, la nada. Todo fue oscuridad._

En la preparatoria pasó casi lo mismo, el primer enamoramiento que sentiste hacia otra mujer. Su nombre era Sarah y era tu compañera de grado. Todo el primer semestre pasaron juntas todo el tiempo, desde que entraban a la escuela, hasta que salían. Las horas libres, los fines de semana. Todo era felicidad y diversión, hasta que un día, Sarah te dijo que deberán intentar tener una relación. En ese entonces, y con tus jóvenes dieciséis años, respondiste que sí, porque era lo más hermoso que te pudo haber pasado. Esa fue una historia de tragedia. Fue la primera vez que te diste cuenta que las relaciones no estaban hechas para ti. Sara y tú eran la pareja perfecta. Para haber vivido los resquicios de la homofobia en tus años de adolescencia, tu relación fue de lo natural en la escuela. No se burlaban de ti, ni de ella. El gran problema fue que descubriste que las mujeres con deseos de aventura te seguían como abeja a la miel. Al principio, tratabas de alejarte de ellas con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la cual eras capaz. Pero Marina se interpuso en tu camino, la historia dio un vuelco completamente distinto.

Para empezar, Marina, junto con Sara y contigo, era considerada lo más alto de la jerarquía preparatoriana. Rica, inteligente, guapa e inalcanzable. O eso creíste hasta que un buen día, después de la case de química, que tomabas con ella, hasta el edificio Z, el punto más alejado del campus, de repente, te detuvo.

\- _¿Carmilla? – Te llamo quedamente, y tu giraste para verla parada en frente de ti, con su impecable vestido todo azul con flores blancas, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, sin mangas y los tres primero botones del pecho desabrochados. Su increíble sonrisa, sus ojos azules intensos observando cada movimiento de tu cuerpo, y su hermoso cabello rubio cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros. Era una visión. Una de las más interesantes que habías contemplado hasta el momento._

\- _¿Sí? – Preguntaste casualmente, tratando con todo lo que tenías de que tus impulsos adolescentes hormonales estuvieran quietos._

\- _¿Puedes ayudarme con la tarea que nos dejó Sinclair? No la entiendo muy bien y es para el lunes._

\- _Sí, claro. No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que nos veamos el lunes antes de la clase en la biblioteca? – Pensabas que si pasaban el tiempo en un lugar que fuera público, nada podía salir mal. Excepto, que todo salió mal._

\- _Estaba pensando en que podías ir a mi casa este fin de semana, y podríamos estudiar ahí. ¿Qué te parece?_

\- _Bien. Sólo tengo que hablar con Sara para avisarle que tengo un compromiso. ¿Crees que nos pueda acompañar? Es muy buena en física._

\- _¡Ah, claro! Aunque, mis padres son un tanto, ya sabes, especiales. Les molesta que lleve a la casa a muchas personas_. – En ese momento, haciendo el ejercicio reflexivo que haces ahora, debiste notar que había algo, exageradamente sospechoso en Marian. Habías escuchado de las fiestas que daba cuando sus padres salían, la cantidad de personas que conocía, lo malcriada que era, lo consentida que estaba, y lo fácil que era para ella obtener lo qué y a quién quería. Pero pensaste que tú eras más inteligente y que podías escapar de esa trampa que se te presentaba en frente.

\- _Bueno, vemos como le hacemos. No creo que haya tanto problema ¿no? Sólo vamos a estudiar._

\- _¡Claro! Lo resolveremos. – Con esas últimas palabras, Marina te dio una tarjeta con su número telefónico, su dirección y un beso en la mejilla, que te sorprendió._

 _Estabas dispuesta a llevar a Sara a la "cita de estudio", pero el destino tenía otra sorpresa preparada para ti. Esa noche de viernes, Sara te avisó que tenía que salir de práctica de campo al día siguiente. Tu sentido de la mora y el respeto a tu relación monógama te hizo decirle la verdad, que pasarías el sábado ayudándole a estudiar a Marina, y que Sara no debía preocuparse por ti. Ella simplemente sonrió, te besó y se fue a su casa. Al día siguiente llegaste a la casa de Marina, cargada de libros de física y tus apuntes. Pensaste en presentarte con sus padres de la forma correcta que te había inculcado tu madre, estudiar y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible porque Mattie, Will y tú tenían planeado ir al cine en la tarde y pasar el tiempo tonteando por ahí._

 _Cuando Marina abrió la puerta te pudiste percatar de dos cosas. Uno, sus padres no estaban en su casa, y dos, Marina tenía puesto lo que se podía considerar el atuendo más seductor, que una muchacha de diecisiete años podría usar. Un short en extremo corto de color negro, y una playera sin mangas blanca que mostraba todas las deliciosas curvas partes de su cuerpo, así como la voluptuosidad de sus pechos, que no estaban sujetos por nada más que por la blanca prenda. Respiraste profundamente y recordaste a Sara, con eso en mente entrarse a lo que después habrías de describir como el inicio del declive._

\- _¡Hola! – te saludó de lo más normal. Pero a ti te comenzó a dar un mal presententimiento desde que abrió la puerta. Tu razón poco a poco se alejaba de ti._

\- _¡Hola! – Respondiste con más entusiasmo del que pretendías, y eso fue suficiente para Marina._

\- _Pasa ¿no vino Sara? – Entraste con cautela, al darte cuenta de que sólo estaban ustedes dos, tus hormonas rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar._

\- _No, tuvo que salir de viaje de campo_

\- _¡Oh, ya! Pues vamos a mi cuarto ¿no? Para estudiar más cómodas._

\- _Sí. – Fue lo único que pudiste decir y seguiste a Marina. Su habitación era inmensa, con una cama King size en medio de la habitación. Una gran ventana de bahía, adornada con varios cojines blancos que contrastaban con el asiento azul marino de la colchoneta. Por un momento pensaste que ese era un gran lugar para besar a alguien, en específico, a Marina. – Linda habitación._

\- _Gracias. ¿No tienes calor?_

\- _Mmmm… No mucho, no traigo chamarra, estoy bien. – Volteaste a ver tu atuendo. Una camisa de cuadros azules con blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas y uno convers negros. No había nada por lo cual deberías de tener calor._

\- _Puedes quitarte la camisa, para que estés más cómoda. – En ese momento entendiste que esta no era una ocasión para discutir. Tus deseos te estaban ganando, poco a poco Sara estaba desapareciendo de tu mente._

\- _O.k. – Comenzaste a desabotonarte la camisa, recordando que de bajo tenías una playera idéntica a la de Marina. Pensabas que debías resistir, que debías de hacerlo por Sara, que llevan casi un año de relación y no podías romperle el corazón. Que eso sería una de las pocas cosas que no podrías perdonarte en la vida._

\- _¿Sabes? – te pregunta colocando sus manos en tu cintura y pegando sus pechos en tu espalda. – Siempre sentí curiosidad por saber cómo tenían sexo las lesbianas._

\- _¿No ves porno? – Tratas de desviar su atención, de que sea sólo una plática inocente, pero sus manos poco a poco se dirigen al sur de tu cuerpo y desabotona tus pantalones._

\- _¡Oh, claro que sí! Pero verás, desde que entraste a la escuela, tuve un deseo recurrente._

\- _¿Cuál? – Tratas de concentrarte en no caer en la tentación, en seguir firme, pero su mano izquierda viajó hasta tu pecho y lo está acariciando de forma tan sensual y dolorosa que un pequeño gemido sale de tus labios._

\- _El tenerte a ti, en mi cama desnuda. – Retira tu cabello de tu espalda y lo coloca de lado, besa tu nuca y eso hace que otra vez un pequeño gemido resuene en la habitación._

\- _Tengo novia. – Recuerdas, pero eso parece no importarle. En realidad no había mucho que hacer, ya en ese momento. Marian era hermosa, y no tardó mucho en que tú te sintieras en el set de una mala película porno. Tus manos sudaban, tu corazón estaba en tu garganta, y a cada paso que dabas tus hormonas iban nublando tu juicio._

\- _Eso lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero en realidad no nos importa ¿no? – Toma los extremos de tus pantalones y los baja junto con tu ropa interior, en ese momento sabes que no tienes mucho poder en esa situación. Simplemente te dejas llevar._

\- _No. – Volteas y tus labios chocan con los de ella, la desesperación y excitación se puede sentir en sus besos. Tus manos tratan de tomar la su playera para quitársela. Peor tu desesperación hace que la delicada prenda se rompa. Eso fue el detonante para que Marina se quitara de cualquier tipo de inhibición y te desnudara por completo. Mientras te llevaba hacia la cama, todos tus pensamientos se concentraron en besar cada parte de la rubia. Sus senos, sus pezones, sus piernas, sus rodillas, sus muslos. Todo, no querías dejar ni una parte sin saborear. Colocaste a Marina de espaldas al colchón y le quitaste sus shorts, te sorprendió darte cuenta de que no tenía ningún tipo de ropa interior._

\- _Hay que estar preparada para todo ¿no? – Simplemente sonreíste y seguiste trazando la ruta hacia su centro con tus labios. No hablaban, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, y los besos sonoros que dejabas en todo su cuerpo. Pronto llegaste a su vulva y la besaste. Sabías que no tenías tiempo que perder así que te aventuraste a chuparla, y meter tus dedos dentro de ella. Una y otra vez, adentro y a fuera, sólo para escuchar su respiración entre coartada y ver de vez en cuando como su cuerpo se retorcía. Esa vez, no duró mucho tiempo. Su vagina se contraía de forma violenta y con una última succión escuchaste un fuerte gemido y tus dedos fueron succionados de fuertemente, los pasmos eran rápidos. Te detuviste y esperaste que el orgasmo poco a poco desvaneciera. Al recuperarse te miró a los ojos y te sonrió. – O.k. Mi turno ¿qué hago?_

\- _Lo que quieras, no voy a tardar mucho._

\- _Dime que hago – Te dijo mientas te acomodaba en la cama de espalda al colchón y ella entre tus piernas._

\- _O.k. ¿quieres mmm? Ya sabes._

\- _Quiero hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste a mí. – Dice mientras coloca sus manos en tus rodillas para ponerlas a los lados._

\- _O.k. Primero, mete un debo despacio… o.k, así… o.k… mételo y sácalo despacio… o.k… o.k_

\- _Quiero probarte._

\- _O.k. Usa tu lengua como si estuvieras comiendo un helado, despacio primero… yo te digo cuando… ¡oh Dios!... así, sigue así… así… No voy a aguantar mucho… Más rápido… aja… así… más rápido…. ¡Aaaahhhh! Pon tus labios… ponlos sobre mi clítoris… ¡aaaahhh! Me voy a venir… y chúpalo… fuerte… ¡aaaaahhhh! – El orgasmo te llegó fulminante, mientras tratabas de que tu respiración volviera a la normalidad, la imagen de Sara regresó a tu mente. Te sentiste fatal. Te vestiste y te fuiste._

 _Después de ese día no podías ver a Sara a la cara, cada minuto de tu existencia estaba destinado a preocuparte por que ella no se enterara de que mantenías una relación sexual con Marina, y tu culpa crecía cada vez más y más. Porque al parecer no podías dejar ni a Marina ni a Sara. Después de unos meses de estar entre las dos te preguntaste a Marina porqué ella estaba tan relajada si también estaba engañando a Sara contigo, y la respuesta que te dio, te marcó el camino a seguir. "Sara no es mi novia Cramilla, yo no me tengo que preocupar porque me descubran. Tú eres la que la está engañado conmigo, sé que todos me dirán que soy una puta, y que soy una mala persona, pero qué crees, no me importa, porque sí lo soy. Si no lo fuera, no estaría aquí contigo ¿no? No quiero tener una relación, sólo quiero estar contigo un rato, después ya veremos. Es mejor así, por lo menos para mí, no tengo compromisos con nadie." Después de esa conversación el rumor se expandió y Sara rompió contigo. Le rompiste el corazón, y tu corazón se rompió también. A partir de ahí prometiste que a nadie le harías lo que le hiciste a Sara, siempre tomarías el camino que te enseñó Marina. La responsabilidad no recaería en ti._

El último desliz que te hizo daño fue el del año pasado. Eso parece que está siendo olvidado poco a poco, duele menos mientras la fecha que más esperas en la vida se va acercando. Sin embargo, ahora estás aquí desnuda en frente del espejo pensando que no debes de sentirte culpable de nada porque la que empezó todo fue Laura, pero existe una parte de ti que no quiere hacerle daño a la pequeña rubia. Porque, aunque haya pasado poco tiempo, ella te importa. Mientras esta revelación te sorprende, tratas de vestirte y no hacer mucho caso de ello. Pero de verdad es más fácil que digas que es lo que no te es atractivo de Laura, que pensar todo lo que te gusta de ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, eso por la parte física. Pero la parte que más te atrae es su carácter, su ternura, su decisión, su preocupación por otros, sus ganas de ser mejor, de aprender, de ayudar. Laura es lo mejor que has encontrado en este mundo, y ni siquiera puedes gozar que la hayas encontrado.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – Te pregunta la rubia asomando su cabeza a la habitación.

\- Si. Pasa, está bien, no hay nada que no hayas visto aún. – Laura entra a la habitación, en sus labios hay una sonrisa juguetona e inocente. Te encanta esa Laura.

\- ¿Me vas a decir por qué decidiste jugar a "Adiós a las Vegas" ayer?

\- Nop. – Se acerca a ti y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué lo hice o por qué no te lo voy a decir?

\- Las dos. – Te colocas la playera que te da más tiempo para pensar lo que vas a decir. No sabes cómo iniciar esta conversación. No sabes si es conveniente que le digas todo lo que tienes en la cabeza, pero es necesario que le hagas entender. Te pones los pantalones y te sientas al lado de Laura dando un gran suspiro.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿no, Carm?

\- Sí, sólo que no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar.

\- ¡Wow! O sea que es serio

\- Algo. – No logras mirarla a los ojos. No logras alejarte de ella. La necesidad de estar con Laura es más fuerte que tú. – Ayer Kirsch me preguntó por qué siempre tenemos que fijarnos en mujeres que tiene pareja.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces Lee no está soltera.

\- Nop.- Laura pone su mano en tu pierna, la aprieta dulcemente para que continúes. – No sé porque me afectó tanto que me preguntara eso. Desde hace quince años he sido la "otra" de las relaciones, y cuando no, pues simplemente no tengo relaciones. Es sólo que ver a Kirsch tan devastado, no sé, Me hizo cuestionarme varias cosas. ¿Qué estamos haciendo Laura? Sé que esto es un juego, simple y llano. Que saliendo de aquí nuestras vidas van a seguir, y tú vas a regresar con Danielle, y o regresaré al hoyo funky donde vivo y buscaré a alguien para pasar la noche. Pero, cada vez que estoy contigo, cada paso que damos juntas cuando me agarras la mano y vamos platicando hacia el metro, es lo mejor de mi día. No sé que estamos haciendo. Bueno, sí sé lo que estamos haciendo, pero se siente diferente a todas las veces que lo he hecho. Y no puedo dejar de pensar ¿qué pasará contigo si se entera Danielle, o Laf, o Perry, o Kirsch? ¿Cómo te sentirás? ¿Qué harás?

\- Yo también me preocupo por ti ¿sabes? – Te esperabas todo, menos esa declaración. No dices nada, esperas que Laura siga. – Yo también sé lo que estoy haciendo. Toda mi vida me he preocupado del qué dirán. No te voy a mentir, la primera vez que te vi en la oficina sólo pude pensar en que quería acostarme contigo. Sabes lo que traes ¿no? Sabes del efecto que causas en las personas, y lo usas bien. Y si estamos en esto, que nunca he hecho, pero parece que tú tienes experiencia suficiente para las dos, entonces no creo que nada pueda salir mal. No estoy diciendo que voy a dejar a Danny por ti. – Esa sola oración te rasgó un poco más el corazón. Pero es verdad y tú lo sabes. – No te quiero mentir, Carm.

\- Lo sé. – Dices mientras acaricias la mano que está sobre tu muslo. La cara de Laura es de una sinceridad completa. ¿Cómo respondes de diferente forma ante alguien que ha sido tan franca en este asunto?

\- A no ser que tú no quieras continuar con esto. Que si es el caso lo respeto completamente. Sólo que no creo ser capaz de trabajar contigo siente horas a la semana y no besarte o tocarte.

\- No, no es eso, es que… - Tomas su cara en tus manos, y tu pulgar acaricia su mejilla. – No quiero que te pase nada malo.

\- No me va a pasar. Se cuidarme, nos puedo cuidar a las dos. – No dudas más, la besas. Pero este no es un beso apresurado ni sexual, como los muchos otros que han compartido, este es un beso suave, rítmico, en el cual estás mostrando que en realidad te preocupas por Laura, que quieres protegerla, y tratar de que esto que tienen, no les explote en la cara. Sientes que eso es lo mismo que Laura quiere hacer. – Oye, oye. – Dice mientras se retira de tus labios poco a poco. ¿Vamos al cine?

\- ¿No tenemos que trabajar? – Dices mientras te levantas de la cama a buscar tus tenis.

\- Sí, pero son las cuatro de la tarde y la verdad es que no vamos a hacer nada en las próximas tres horas. Mejor vamos al cine, comemos, y te recuperas para mañana. – Se levanta de la cama y rodea tu cintura con sus brazos, coloca su mejilla en tu espalda y eso te reconforta.

\- O.k, pero, yo pago el cine y la cena.

\- ¡Oh, una cita después de la cruda! ¿Quieres ganar puntos conmigo Karnstein?

\- ¡Ppppffff! No necesito de eso. Al parecer mi pura pinta gana puntos por sí misma.

\- ¡Agh, cuanta arrogancia!

\- Que te encanta. – Te volteas para encarar a Laura quien está sonriendo.

\- En fin. Sabía que esa información debería quedar en secreto. – Te besa y con ese acto todos tus temores se desaparecen.

Te sientes más relajada de lo que te sentías ayer. Ya con la mente despejada, descansada y sobria, la culpa es menos, aunque sigue ahí. Decidiste llevar a Laura al restaurant Italiano que está a pocas cuadras de la sala de cine independiente a la que te encanta ir sola. Sí, ya lo sabes, es muy hippster e intelectual, pero te gusta. Todo el camino Laura tomó tu mano y aparentaron ser una pareja normal, de esas que se ven en cualquier película romántica. Y te pareció gracioso que el día anterior todos tus problemas fueran a causa de sentir una mezcla de culpa, excitación y compañerismo. Hoy es otra cosa completamente diferente. Laura quiere esto, te lo dijo, quiere pasar tiempo contigo, eso es algo. Está bien, no puedes negar que te molestó algo que haya sido tan directa y te haya dicho que no pensaba dejar a Danny, pero hace varios años comprendiste que no era sabio pedir eso, que no es necesario, que no es lo que quieres en realidad; sin embargo, que seas un objeto sexual y que Laura te lo haya recordado te hace sentir un poco incomoda. Piensas que está bien, lo que puedas obtener es mejor que nada. Esos pensamientos han estado en tu cabeza cada vez más y más. No puedes reconocerte ahora, hace apenas tres semanas estabas dispuesta a incendiar y dejar arder a todos, tu sufrimiento debía convertirse en el epitome del dolor del mundo, el _weltschmerz._ Deseabas que sentirían todas y cada una de las personas que vivieran a lo largo y ancho del planeta tu sufrir. Y hoy, estás aquí en un gabinete para dos, enfrente de Laura Hollis que no sabe si quiere pedir sólo pasta o algo más; y tú simplemente sonríes porque una decisión tan fácil, la hace tan difícil.

\- Puedes pedir lo que quieras. – Sonríes mientras le das tu orden a la mesera. Una pasta con salchicha italiana. Simple, sin complicaciones.

\- Creo que quiero el corte de carne con la pasta en salsa de cuatro quesos, por favor. – La mesera apunta, te lanza una sonrisa y se va. Toda tu concentración está en la pequeña rubia que está enfrente de ti.

\- ¿Siempre pasa eso?

\- ¿Qué eso? ¿Qué pida spaguetti con salchicha italiana, o que mi cita se tarde una eternidad en ordenar? Porque, regularmente sólo piden ensalada, no sé porqué.

\- No. Que las meseras te coqueteen. ¿A cuántas personas has traído aquí?

\- Sí, siempre pasa, pero ya me acostumbre. Hombres, mujeres. No importa. Y para contestar tu pregunta. No. No salgo con muchas personas, y no, nunca he traído aquí a nadie.

\- O sea que soy la primera.

\- Sip. ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo curiosidad. – De sus labios sale una sonrisa pequeña.

\- Yo no salgo con nadie Laura.

\- ¿Por qué? – Esta es la hora de la verdad, si logras contestarle a Laura sinceramente y no sale corriendo, sabrás que esto que estás haciendo es consensual y la culpa se aminorará.

\- Cuando tenía dieciséis años, tuve a mi primera y única novia. Se llamaba Sara. Duramos un año, hasta que yo la cagué y la engañe con Marina. Le rompí el corazón y una parte de mi alma se fue con la culpa y el arrepentimiento. No de haberla engañado, sino de haberla herido. Y después de eso, no he salido con nadie.

\- Hasta ahora.

\- Hasta ahora. – Se levanta y se sienta junto a ti, su brazo rodea tu espalda y te susurra al oído.

\- Si esa mesera quiere jugar rudo, tendrá que hacerlo mejor. – Te besa la mejilla y dos segundos después, la muchacha está a un lado de ustedes, viendo detenidamente a Laura, y a su mano que acaricia tu mejilla. Laura sabe jugar muy bien. Y eso te asusta y te excita a la vez.

\- Sabes que esto no es real ¿no? – Le susurras al oído. Necesitas que todo lo que están haciendo quede claro de una vez.

\- Mientras estemos juntas, todo es real. – Y así, todo, de nuevo, está de cabeza para ti. Esto es real, pero es un engaño, pero no es una mentira, pero no deberías de estar haciendo esto con una persona que tiene pareja. Sin embargo, no te importa, mientras Laura quiera seguirás en esto.

\- ¿Sabes que estamos jugando algo muy peligroso?

\- Peligro es mi segundo nombre. – Te dice mientras su lengua viaja sobre el lóbulo de tu oreja y lo toma entre sus dientes.

\- No tienes segundo nombre.

\- Nop. – Eso es todo, la conversación intensa termina, y te dispones a disfrutar el momento.

La película que escogiste no te ayuda en nada a dejar de pensar qué demonios estás haciendo. _Madame Marguerite,_ Trata de una mujer con dinero, que vive en la Francia de principios del siglo XX, a la cual todo el mundo le miente para hacerla sentir bien. Margarite quiere ser cantante de ópera, pero su voz es horrible. Ves todas las peripecias, las mentiras, la traición y el engaño que sus allegados le infringen a Marguerite, sólo para quitarle su dinero, y la pobre no tiene ni idea. Es una clara ironía que acabaran viendo esto después de casi veinticuatro horas de que tú estuvieras viviendo un mar de complicaciones y preguntas morales. No, tú no eres Marguerite, y Laura tampoco lo es. Te asemejas más al amante de su esposo y Laura es el esposo que engaña. Danielle, por supuesto es Margarite, y la culpa te pega de manera fulminante. De nuevo. No por Danielle, sino por el final de la historia. El esposo regresa con Margarite y la amante se queda sola, de nuevo, como siempre. Pero recuerdas lo que Laura te dijo, que quiere esto, y sabes en lo mas profundo de tu ser que debes prepararte mental y sentimentalmente para que te rompan el corazón. Sin embargo, aún tienes la esperanza de que eso no suceda, de que puedas encontrar a alguien que no esté comprometida o en pareja y que tenga las cualidades de Laura. Al final del día, viste una película que en dos horas y diez minutos sólo hablaba de mentir. Sigues esa corriente.

Son las ocho de la noche y sabes que el final del día se acerca, que tienes que dejar ir a Laura con Danielle, para que la pequeña rubia y la torre pelirroja regresen a su rutina, la cual no conoces, y sólo te imaginas que es una de las más hermosas del mundo porque Laura es parte de ella, sin embargo, te preguntas ¿por qué está haciendo lo que hace? Cuando tratas de formular esta pregunta y matarte lentamente de agonía, porque crees que Laura sólo quiere sexo, y acabas a pareándote a un dildo, la pequeña rubia te sorprende de nuevo.

\- No quiero que pienses nada extraño. – Te dice mientras caminan de regreso al departamento y te toma la mano.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no piense qué?

\- Lo mío con Danny

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Dices en un tono molesto. ¿Habrá algún día que no saque a Danielle en cada conversación que sostienen? Por lo menos sabes que no habla de ella durante el sexo. ¡Por lo menos!

\- ¿Crees que no note lo tensa que te pusiste toda la película?

\- Fue una película tensa.

\- Lo fue. Y el final… fue duro.

\- ¿Para quién? ¿Para quién fue duro el final? – Sabes que no debes preguntar eso, que necesitas tener cuidado con lo que sale de tu boca. Te dijo, apenas unas horas antes que no va a dejar a su novia por ti. Simplemente tienes que detenerte.

\- Para todos, absolutamente todos. Para el esposo, la amante, los doctores, los maestros, los amigos, para la propia Margarite fue fulminante. – Después de dar unos pasos en silencio, Laura se detiene. – Nunca he engañaddo a nadie, Carm. No sé que hacer. Ya te lo había dicho, ese día en el Dragón Rojo, pero no quiero que te sientas mal. Desde ayer has estado incomoda por este asunto, pensé que era algo que hacías regularmente. Que no importaba.

\- Ya lo sé. Es que no había tenido que estar tanto tiempo con alguien haciendo esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Llegas hasta el Lugar en donde está Laura, tomas su mano y comienzan a caminar de nuevo.

\- Hay reglas en esto del engaño. – Laura sonríe. – No lo estoy inventando. Hay… es… ¡aaaaagggghhhh! – Te frustra no poder explicarte. Laura siente tu furia, detiene su andar, te jala hacia ella y te besa en los labios de forma dulce. Tú dejas que lo haga, de todas formas, dejarías que hiciera de ti lo que sea. – Como eso por ejemplo. – Dices, después de besarla y juntar sus frentes.

\- ¿Besarnos? – Te pregunta incrédula.

\- Besarnos en público.

\- ¡Oh! – te abraza por la cintura y te susurra al oído – Lo siento, ni sé las reglas. – Todo se detiene con ese acto. Las personas que caminan por la calle, el viento frío, tu culpa, tu lógica, tu corazón. – ¿Me explicarías las reglas?

\- O.k. – suspiras y reanudas tu camino. – Lo que yo he hecho, ha sido, pues básicamente, la mayor parte de las veces, ser un _booty call_ , ya sabes ¿no? Te llaman, tiene n sexo y te vas. Pero las veces, las dos veces que no lo he sido, y que otra persona ha querido estar conmigo más tiempo, regularmente sólo estábamos en un lugar y no salíamos, todo muy secreto.

\- ¿Cómo algo que te avergonzara?

\- Sí, básicamente.

\- ¿Por qué alguien se avergonzaría de ti? – Esa pregunta no te la esperabas. No puedes creer que Laura sea tan inocente para algunas cosas, y para otras simplemente sea astuta, como en el sexo, por ejemplo.

\- No era de mí, era de la relación… mmmm… de querer tener todo pero que se lo prohibían. No sé.

\- ¡Ah! Perdón, ya, ya sé a lo que te refieres. Sólo para que te quede completamente claro, yo no me avergüenzo de ti, sólo que no quisiera…

\- Que se enterará nadie. – La interrumpes y terminas con su oración.

\- Exacto. ¡Dios eso se escuchó tan egoísta!

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo. – Le sonríes para que comprenda que tú no tiene ningún problema en lo que están haciendo. Tal vez te estas mintiendo y le mientas a ella. Porque en realidad todo esto se siente tan diferente, porque no estás en constante guardia para defender nada. Es más, cuando estás con Laura son los momentos en los que te sientes más relajada. Sin prisa, sin tener que ser constantemente sarcástica, sin amenazar a nadie, simplemente disfrutas tu tiempo con Laura. Hasta que su celular suena y el tono de Doctor Who te recuerda que todo eso es una ilusión.

\- Tengo que contestar, es…

\- SÍ, está bien. – Claro que para ti está todo, menos bien, pero las cosas son lo que son.

\- Sí… no… lo olvidé… no, no sabía… hasta el jueves… no, no sé… sí… jajajajaja… no creo… está bien… bueno, nos vemos. – Llegando al departamento, Laura se detiene en el último escalón de la entrada del edificio y te ve directamente a los ojos. – Creo que egoísmo es una de las sensaciones que jamás había experimentado en la vida.

\- ¿No? – te sorprende esta declaración. Por lo menos. Desde que tienes memoria, hasta comprendido que todas las personas son egoístas, egocéntricas y ego maníacas. Eso es lo que conoces de ti, de tus hermanos, de tu madres, de las personas que te rodean, de la poca gente con la cual entablas una conversación. Que Laura te diga esto, simplemente de asombra.

\- No. Siempre he pensado que se puede ayudar a las personas si te esfuerzas un poco, que tus acciones deben ayudar a los demás. Incluso en las relaciones, que debe ser armónico todo, y confrontar con las personas lo menos posible.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntas mientras las manos de Laura viajan alrededor de tu cuello, te acerca a sus labios.

\- Es la primera vez que he gritado durante un orgasmo. Es la primera vez que siento que todo el cuerpo me vibra mientras tengo sexo. Es la primera vez pienso que todo el mundo se puede ir al carajo, mientras esté contigo. Es la primera vez que llevo a alguien al Dragón Rojo porque sé que no me juzgará y que no se reirá de mí, y que no le importará compartir la comida de un lugar que deja mucho de desear en cuestión de higiene. Es la primera vez que sólo importo yo, y tú. – Laura te besa con pasión ahora. No sabes que le dijo Danielle, pero su humor cambió repentinamente después de esa llamada. Cada vez que le llama, su agresividad y sexualidad se potencializan. Te encanta esa Laura, la que no tiene inhibiciones, la que simplemente toma lo que quiere, y te quiere a ti. – Quieres ir arriba.

\- No tienes que regresar a tu casa.

\- Eso es algo que sólo me ocupa a mí. ¿Quieres o no? – Esa orden es lo único que necesitas para abrir la puerta del edificio, besar a Laura mientras recorren el pasillo hasta que llegan a los elevadores. Tocarla sobre la ropa en cada una de sus curvas. Algo le tienes que agradecer a Danielle, cada vez que habla, Laura se transforma en la persona que más conoces y que más te exista. Y la lujuria nunca ha sido amiga de la razón.


End file.
